


On the other side

by Apollo_and_Athena



Series: Roses and Thorns [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Best Friends, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_and_Athena/pseuds/Apollo_and_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen moves to Las Vegas to escape it all, hoping to figure out his path in life.  Can he really escape to a new life or will his old life find a way back in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a more long form story. I won't be listing what characters will show up as that is a surprise. This is an alternate meeting story. He is not the Arrow and while he was stuck on the island, there was no Fyers and he never worked with ARGUS.

Grabbing the last of the boxes, Oliver headed up to his new apartment in a suburb of Las Vegas. He was moving here to get away from it all. He needed to escape the pressures of family, expectations, and media scrutiny. He planned this for 6 months, only letting the few he trusted know of his intentions. He wanted to know what it was like to be anonymous, having dreamed of it since his college days. _This should be good_ , he thought; sort of like hitting the reset button. He wondered how people would respond to him if he didn’t have the baggage of Oliver Queen.

Taking the last flight of stairs to his 3rd floor apartment, he passes Sara who’s on her way to the truck. “These are the last of the boxes, Sara, but make sure the truck is locked.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need help with those? Those are two big boxes.” She said as she met him on the stairs. 

“No, I got it. What do you want for dinner? I was thinking Italian.” 

“Nah, I’m not much for Italian anymore”, Sara said as she scrunched up her face. 

“I thought everyone liked Italian”, came from a third voice at the top of the stairs. Oliver could really see anything over the boxes he was holding but Sara could. She waved hello and headed for the truck. Oliver, noticing her leaving, headed to the top of the steps. With little effort, he placed the boxes down and prepared to meet his new neighbor.

“Hi, I’m Jonas Daniels. And you are?” But there was no response from his neighbor, at least not immediately. It was like she was lost in thought. He did notice that she was cute. She was wearing a purple shirt that hung off of one shoulder, black leggings, and some Doc Martins. Her hair was black with purple highlights and her nails and lips were black. He would say she was Goth but she really didn’t look committed to it. Almost like she was starting to rehab from that phase in her life.

_Oh frack! I was not prepared for this. I should’ve just kept peeking out of my peephole._

“But then how would we have ever met had you stayed locked away in your apartment?” It was then that Felicity realized she said that last part out loud. She placed her hand on her forehead out of embarrassment and closed her eyes. She could feel his eyes looking through her. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He was giving her the warmest smile and she began to blush immediately. He had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen, his hair was long and tied back into a ponytail, and he had a medium length beard that looked well groomed. He looked like he was chiseled from marble and should be in a museum somewhere. 

“I’m so sorry! Sometimes my mouth and brain work independent of each other which always leads to my embarrassment. I’m Felicity…Felicity Smoak, and I live across the hall from you. I heard the noise and noticed you moving in. I was surprised to see someone closer to my age as the residents of this building are older. Thus making it one of the quietest buildings to live in…except when I start to babble…which I’m doing now…and will stop doing.” Once again she closed her eyes in embarrassment, but she heard him start to chuckle which made her start to chuckle. 

“Oh Felicity, you are quite the charmer. Never change! Like I said, my name’s Jonas and the woman you saw me with was Sara.” 

“Is that your girlfriend? Not that I’m prying or anything. It’s just someone as handsome as you generally isn’t single…Frack!”

Oliver couldn’t help but burst out laughing at this point. "Like I said, never change Felicity! But no, she's not my Girlfriend. She's a friend from back home. She has a steady girlfriend, I am single however." Sara comes back upstairs from the truck. "Sara, I'd like to introduce you to Felicity. She lives across the hall." 

"Nice to meet you Felicity. Don't let this one get you into trouble while he's here. He's known for that!" Sara flashes Oliver a devilish grin. All he could do was shake his head amusingly. 

"Oh don't worry, the only trouble I ever get in is when my brain to mouth filter fails to work! Anyway, I'll let you two finish unpacking and maybe I'll see you around. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend." 

"You two live together? Must be serious, can't wait to meet him", Oliver said while flashing her a friendly smile. 

"No, we don't live together but it is pretty serious. We've been together for almost 3 years. He lives in Boston and is just visiting. I'm actually about to take him to the airport now, if he ever shows up." Felicity looks around briefly. 

"Oh, that's too bad! I was going to invite you two over for some dinner and a movie but since he's leaving...oh well, you can still come if you're not too busy. We'd love to have you over and witness some more of that wonderful brain to mouth filter malfunction", Oliver said while unable to contain his chuckling. 

Just then, they heard someone coming up the stairs. "There he is! Cooper, I'd like for you to meet my new neighbor Jonas and his friend Sara." Cooper barely glances at Oliver and locks eyes with Sara. Sara makes her patented disgusted face that Oliver notices but Felicity doesn't. Cooper finally mumbles out, "Hey" before he heads straight into Felicity's apartment. _Dammit Cooper! Why must you always make me look bad!_ Felicity, looking out of sorts, said, "Sorry about that. He's been having a tough morning. So, I will be free tonight so I'll stop by. I'll bring some wine. What time?" Felicity is hoping that the quick subject change will erase the memory of Cooper's complete lack of etiquette. 

Oliver flashes her a very warm smile, gently places his hand on her shoulder and says, "Hey, don't worry about that. At least I know my neighbor's friendly. And 7 should be good. We'll order dinner when you get here. Of course we'll be leaning on your expertise on what's good since we're not from around here ." 

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you two later and welcome to Vegas!" Felicity turns on her heels and heads into her apartment. Oliver and Sara pick up the boxes and do the same. 

"So Ollie, you told her you name was Jonas. You're really going to go through with this "Secret Identity" aren't you?" 

"Yes, and remember to call me Jonas while she's here. I don't want anybody knowing that I'm here. Also, what was that look you gave the very chatty Cooper?"

"That jerk spent 10 minutes hitting on me at the truck, all the while his girlfriend is up here waiting to take him to the airport. Luckily, Felicity had you to keep her company. And then he comes up, barely acknowledge's us and doesn't say anything to her. She looked like she was going to explode, but you being your charming self seemed to diffuse that. I swear you men are such assholes sometimes." 

Oliver let out a deep breath. "Lucky for him, he's leaving. But let's finish unpacking so I can set up my entertainment center." 


	2. The Wonder Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity joins Sara and Oliver for dinner and a movie.

_Why am I so nervous? It’s just a friendly dinner and movie with my new neighbor and his friend. It’s not like it’s a date. So why do I feel like it is? I’m happily in a committed relationship…sorta. Is what I’m wearing ok? It’s not too flirty is it? How long have I been standing here?_ In truth, Felicity had been standing at her door preparing to go over for about 10 minutes. But she’s been anticipating go over since Oliver extended the invitation to her. She takes one final look at herself in her mirror, grabs the bottle of wine from her hall table and heads out of the door.

Sara answers the door with a big smile. “Hey Felicity, we weren’t sure if you were going to be able to make it! C’mon in, Jonas is just finishing up some stuff in his bedroom. I’ll go get him.” And with that, the blond makes her way to the back. From the looks of things, they got a lot of the unpacking done. The living room looks pretty much set up save for a few boxes. They got his entertainment center set up complete with 7.1 surround sound and a 70” curved 4K tv. _If he has Netflix, I’m moving in._

“I do, actually. But you don’t have to move in, you live across the hall! Feel free to stop in though. So glad you can make it and I see you brought the wine as promised!” She didn’t hear them when they came in the room. That would’ve been scary had he not been flashing that oh so beautiful smile of his.

“I said that out loud…that’s twice today,” she said while shaking her head. “Sorry for being late, I kinda got caught up working on my computer.” _Liar._ It was then that she took in what he was wearing. It was the simplest of outfits, grey sweatpants and a tank top, but it was the way he was wearing it that just didn’t seem fair at all! His pants hung low around his waist and his top looked like it was painted on. _Does he live in the gym? His body is perfect! Oh frack, I need to change the subject and fast!_ “Is that a bow over there in the corner?”

Oliver beamed, “Why yes it is! It’s a compound bow that I got as a gift. My first one actually, I’d been using a recurve for a while but it broke. Hopefully I can find some ranges in the area but if not, I’ll just buy a target and find somewhere quiet. That’s the good thing about living in the desert. Anyway, have you figured out what we’re having for dinner?” Oliver headed to the kitchen where Sara was opening the wine.

“Well, I know Sara said she wasn’t up for Italian but there’s this great pizza place nearby that delivers. And Pizza barely counts as Italian these days,” Felicity says while smiling at Sara.

“Pizza’s cool. I was really just messing with Jonas earlier because Italian is his default choice for every meal”, replies Sara as she lightly punches him in the shoulder.

“Ow, careful Canary before you anger Sylvester!” Felicity looks between them both, confused. “I call her Canary, or Tweety, because her dad got her one when she was little and that’s all she talked about! So she started calling my Sylvester, or Putty Tat, in response. It’s silly but we were kids!”

“That’s so cute! The only nicknames I’ve ever had were ones from back in school that I don’t want to be repeated. I didn’t have the best experience in school. It’s tough when you’re younger than your peers because you skipped ahead.”

“Wait, you skipped grades? Jonas, we are in the presence of a genius! I can imagine how tough that would be. It was tough on most of us who were the same age but being younger had to been much worse. Only one of us three who didn’t have it rough was Jonas,” now 2 sets of eyes were staring at Oliver.

“Oh c’mon, that is totally not fair! Yes, I was popular but that comes with its own issues. The burden of expectations, not knowing who you could trust, or the worst one; not knowing who actually liked you for you and not because of whom you were. Looking back on it, I was constantly surrounded by people but it was one of the loneliest times in my life. Now I’m not saying you had it easier, Felicity, but sometimes I actually envied people who could go unnoticed.” Oliver was now staring off into the distance, as if remembering something specific. “Well, let me order these pizzas. 1 cheese and 1 with everything sound good?” Both Sara and Felicity nods and Oliver goes to sit on the couch to place the order.

Felicity uses this time to ask Sara some questions about Oliver. “You two seem like peas in a pod. What was he like growing up?”

“He was always the center of attention, the life of the party. He and his best friend Tommy. Like he said, there were always hanger-ons but Jonas had a way of making whoever he was with feel like the most important person in the world. It’s funny to hear him say what he just said because you would think that high school was the best time of his life. I think losing Tommy senior year has a lot to do with the way he remembers it. He changed after that, he became more reckless.”

“Excuse me ladies”, Oliver interrupts, “The pizza’s been ordered but I need to take this call. I’ll be right back.” Oliver heads to his bedroom and closes his door. Sara and Felicity return to their conversation.

“That’s terrible. I can only imagine how lonely he felt.”

“Yea, it was rough. He lost himself in girls, drugs, and alcohol. He was dating my sister at the time and my father did not approve at all. What made it even worse was that he and Tommy had a fight right before he died. It was about my sister and how Tommy had feelings for her. So I think that just added even more to his guilt. It took him years to get over that. In some ways, I don’t think he’ll ever let it go but at least he’s moving on. I think it’s part of the reason for his moving out here. It’s a fresh start, a chance to live without his reputation following him. If you knew his rep, you’d think he was the worst person in the world. But having met him, what do you think?” Sara smiles at Felicity, already knowing what she thinks. She’s seen that dazed look women get when they’re swept off of their feet by Oliver Queen.

“He seems like a genuinely great guy. It’s weird to me because I’ve only been around him for about 30 minutes and I feel like I can trust him with anything. And that type of trust doesn’t come easy, especially from me. Everybody deserves a second chance, a chance to correct things that they may have messed up on. I hope this works out for him.”

“Exactly! I can’t think of anyone better than him that deserves this. He’s such a sweetheart, he has his moments like anybody else but he’s really a great person…even if he doesn’t believe it.” Oliver comes out of the bedroom at this moment and Felicity flashes him a sympathetic smile that he files away for later.

“Ok Felicity, you will have to be the tie breaker for this evening’s movie. Sara, who’s become a huge sap since she got together with Nyssa,” thus earning Oliver a punch to the shoulder. “OW! That was much harder than the last time. Anyway, she wants to see The Notebook. I, on the other hand, want to watch something more action oriented like Escape from New York.”

With Felicity looking at her, Sara defends her choice. “Nyssa said it’s really good and she enjoyed it. And that coming from someone like Nyssa is a huge endorsement. Plus Ryan Gossling is hot!”

“This is a tough choice but I think I have a solution. The movie is called Drive and it stars Ryan and has action, drama, and some romance. I think you both will be pleased with this choice!” Both Sara and Oliver look at each other and decide to give it a shot. The food arrives shortly thereafter and they all sit on Oliver’s couch to watch the movie and eat. Oliver sat in the middle and was flanked by Sara and Felicity.

She would periodically look over at Oliver and Sara to see if they were enjoying the movie, and it definitely seems like they were. She also noticed that she was drinking a lot of wine which probably had to do with her nerves because of her proximity to Oliver. He would periodically look over and flash her a smile that made her heart flip but the wine made her want to pin him to the floor and lick mint chocolate chip ice cream from all over his body. 

_I can’t be thinking like this! I have a boyfriend and…and…Google help!!!_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Felicity woke with a sense of dread, and a big hangover.

_Wait, where am I? This isn’t my room, whose shirt is this? How did I get here? I remember sitting on the couch, watching Drive with Sara and…_

Just then the bathroom door opens and out walks a half-naked Oliver Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized on 10/24 that some may not know the song. so [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts) it is:


	3. Wait...what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

_Oh my Google!!! He’s in nothing but a towel! He must think that I’m still asleep._ Oliver, did think that she was still asleep, until his bed creaked alerting him to his awakened guest. 

“Good morning, sleepy head! How are you feeling?” Oliver had his back turned to her so he half turned his head to take a look. He noticed that she was laying there wide-eyed. He laughed to himself, “Sorry about this. I figured you’d sleep a while longer and that I could get in a quick shower before you awoke. Let me put something on real fast.” 

“Uh…uh..um, it’s no problem, really. I barely noticed…I mean I noticed but…and not but as in your butt but…oh, I’m just going to stop talking now.” Oliver laughed to himself as he put on a tank top. His towel now hung in a precarious position, almost as it were about to fall off completely. _This is why I wish I had the Force! C’mon, fall a little more for mama!_

“Ahem, um Felicity, I’m up here”, Oliver says while pointing to his face with a teasing smirk. “I always wanted to say that, as much as that’s been said to me in my life! I just couldn’t think of any good opportunities to use it.” 

_I can think of a few!_

“Really, like what?” Oliver now had a mischievous grin on his face. He looked like the Cheshire Cat. 

“I said that out loud? What are you doing to me Jonas? This is so unfair! I’m sorry.” 

“No apologies, it’s endearing. Plus you said worse last night!” 

“This is a nightmare!!” Felicity buries herself under the covers, not wanted to face her host. 

“Oh c’mon, it was cute. Drunk Felicity is just as awesome as sober Felicity. It wasn’t that bad actually, I was just teasing. How much do you remember?” 

“I remember we were watching the movie and then everything faded to black.” She was speaking through the comforter, still refusing to face Oliver. 

“Aww, come from under there…I promise it isn’t bad. It’s funny.” Felicity acquiesces and uncovers her head. “That’s better, now you didn’t say much while the movie was going on. And when it ended, we found out why. It was because you were almost passed out. You drank most of the wine last night. Must’ve been a rough afternoon, did you and Chatty McBoyfriend have a fight or something?” 

She realized that he was teasing her but she couldn’t stop what came out of her mouth next. “No, I was sitting next to my super-hot, new next door neighbor and my mind just kept racing with inappropriate thoughts!” And with that, she closed her eyes and slapped her forehead mortified. 

“Hey, Listen. If I’m ever making you uncomfortable in any way, just let me know.” Felicity opened her mouth to protest but Oliver stopped her. “I understand that you’re in a committed relationship and I do not want to violate that at all. I’m just being friendly because I think you are a sweet person and would like to get to know you better. So it’s alright to address that with me so that it doesn’t happen again. Agreed?” 

“Agreed”, she said sheepishly. Never did she want him to feel self-conscious about how she felt about him but she was glad that he acknowledged and looked to address any concerns. _I wouldn’t mind if you came onto me a little, to be honest._

“Give me one second.” Oliver grabs some shorts and runs back into the bathroom. He comes back out clothed and sits next to her in the bed. He pulls out his phone and says, “Ok, I’m going to show you what you were like but before I do I just want to say that it was hilarious and endearing and maybe a little embarrassing. I didn’t record everything but this part I just had to.” Felicity pulls the covers up to her eyes as she braces for the huge wave of embarrassment that she’s sure is coming. 

**_Oliver: “Sara! Shhhhhh! I’m recording this…for a friend.”_ **

**_Sara: “She’ll probably kill you for this, if she finds out.”_**

**_Oliver: “I’ll show it to her in the morning.”_**

**_Felicity: “What are you two whispering about? Jonas, will you carry me home? My legs don’t seem to be responding. Carry me home tonight! Just carry me home tonight! Carry me home tonight! Just carry me home tonight!”_**

**_Sara: “Is she singing ‘We Are Young’?”_**

**_Oliver: “Yep! We can’t let her sing it by herself, I love this song! Let’s go: So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I’ll carry you home…”_**

**_Oliver and Sara: “Toniiiiiiiiight, we are young! So let’s set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!”_**

**_All 3: “Toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, We Are Young! So let’s set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!”_**

**_Sara takes the phone and Oliver goes and lifts Felicity off of the couch._**

**_Oliver: “So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I’ll carry you home…tonight.”_**

**_End Video_**

“See, it wasn’t that bad. And we made a lovely music video!” Oliver couldn’t contain his laughter at this point. Even Felicity was amused, realizing that it wasn’t nearly as bad as she feared. 

“Wait, it you went to take me home then how’d I end up in your bed?” The fear creeped back in as she realized there was more to the story. 

“Well, funny you should mention that. We went to take you home when we realized that you didn’t have your keys. You must’ve left them in your apartment. It’s ok, you can call a locksmith when you get up and relax here until they come. How you got here, well I carried you. As I carried you in here, bridal style, you said and I quote ‘I guess this means we’re married now. Time for the Honeymoon! Bon Chicka Wah Wah!’” Oliver almost fell off of the bed laughing at this point. 

“I’m glad you find this amusing”, came from under the blanket and pillows. If she could crawl under the bed from where she was, she would. “Why am I only in my bra and panties? What did I do?” 

“Considering how you reacted to the last bit of news, I don’t think I should tell you this. But, Sara tried to give you one of my shirts to wear. But as you were falling asleep you whined, ‘We can’t make love if I’m drowning in one of his shirts’, and so you never put it on. She just put you under the blankets and you were out in seconds. I slept on the floor, for obvious reasons. I don’t want you to feel bad about last night. Like I said, I want you to be able to feel comfortable around me. I was really flattered by the way. And just know, it happens to us all. There are more than a few times I embarrassed myself around a woman I was attracted to.” 

“Oh yea, like what?” Felicity asked as she began to unbury herself. 

“Oh no, those stories don’t come out unless there’s alcohol involved. They’re THAT bad. Anyway, I’m going to go make us some omelets. Your clothes are on that chair right there. There’s an extra towel and wash cloth in the bathroom, as well as a toothbrush you can keep.” 

Oliver heads to the kitchen and Felicity gets dressed, washes up, takes a couple aspirin and heads to the kitchen. She hears Oliver as he’s finishing up his conversation on the phone. 

“There she is! You don’t look any worse for wear. Just got off of the phone with the locksmith and he’ll be here within an hour, so clearly expect him by 5 pm! Also before I forget, Sara left you her phone number. Apparently she wants regular progress reports on how I’m behaving. She said that if you have any problems, just let her know and she’ll deal with it. But between you and I, I think I can take her…don’t tell her I said that though!” Felicity started to giggle and that made Oliver smile. “Good to hear you laugh again, was afraid I’d lost you there.” 

“Well, it’s going to take more than some embarrassing incidents to get rid of me! This is delicious by the way! Where’d you learn to cook because I may or may not be over here every morning for breakfast?” 

“Something I picked up. I’m a bachelor who loves to eat so I figured I’d better learn to cook.” They fell into easy conversation and learned more about each other. She learned about him failing out of 4 Colleges all because he really wasn’t interested in being there in the first place. She also learned that Tommy was still a big part of who he was and that he has never talked to Laurel about what really happened. She encouraged him to do so as that my help him with some closure. 

He learned that she graduated from MIT at the top of her class and that her current job allows her to work remote so she can help her mom with her ailing grandmother. He also learned that her relationship with Cooper was at a standstill because of the distance among other things. Against his better judgement, he encouraged her to be more active. “There’s a saying that absence makes the heart grow fonder. But that’s only true in the short-term. The longer the absence, it becomes ‘out of sight, out of mind’. You two need to see each other more often if it’s going to work.” 

They finish eating in a comfortable silence and then Oliver looks at her. “You know, we’ve only known each other for a day and I feel like I can trust you. Why is that? You must have one of those faces.” Felicity blushes. “Anyway, I have to run to my new job but I want to share something with you. I hope my trust isn’t misplaced.” Oliver slides something over to Felicity without taking his eyes off of her. Felicity smiles and picks up the object. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head when she realizes what it is. It’s his driver’s license that says Oliver Jonas Queen. 


	4. I'm On the Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. More coming shortly.

“OLIVER FREAKIN’ QUEEN?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SARA?? THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME ISN’T IT?” Felicity was pacing in Oliver’s living room, using her loud voice on Sara who was still on the road on the way back to Star City. 

“Calm down, Felicity”, Sara said laughing, “There’s a reason he didn’t want to tell anybody. As I told you before, it’s all about perception. He doesn’t want his past coloring people’s perception of him. He’s been dealing with that for years and I think he just wanted to be anonymous for a while. Plus, the paparazzi are relentless in Star City. They will say and do anything to anyone to get what they want. He’s had a few run-ins with them, more so for the protection of others than himself. I’m surprised he told you so soon. I figured he’d end up telling you because I can tell he really likes you.” 

That stopped Felicity dead in her tracks. “You mean like-like?” 

“Well, that I’m not sure of but I know it means he really trusts you. And for him, that’s huge. He doesn’t trust anybody. It took him forever to tell any of us his ‘getaway plan’. So what do you plan to do about it?” 

Felicity hadn’t really thought about that. All she could really focus on was the fact that her new neighbor was Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and prince of Star City. “I…I dunno. I’m not going to tell anyone. I totally understand why he did what he did. When I hear his name, the first thing that pops into my head is ‘billionaire playboy’ or ‘Prince of Star City’. It’s just…he’s so different from what I’d seen and heard.” 

“Yea, that _was_ him but he’s definitely turned his life around. But I think I have a way for him to make it up to you.” 

“He doesn’t have to make anything up to me, I understand why he did it.” 

“This will be fun…trust me!” 

Oliver was closing in on his destination when he received a text message: 

**Hey Oliver, it’s Felicity. Still reeling from your revelation over breakfast this morning. I have an idea for how you can make it better. In a word, karaoke! Text me back when you can.**

Oliver was smiling as he texted back: 

**Karaoke?? Are you sure? Seems like someone’s been talking to Sara. Well, since it will make you feel better then I’ll do it. But I’ve gotta warn you, it’s been a few years since I’ve done it. I’m really rusty. O**

Oliver stepped on the gas, he didn’t want to be late on his first day. His phone began to ring and he thought to himself that it’s been a busy morning already. 

“Oliver!” 

“Hey Digg! I’m right down the street. I got caught up this morning because my neighbor was locked out.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I need you to come to my place.” 

“Why? Is everything ok?” There was a brief pause before Diggle responded. 

“No, Lyla’s missing!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written the karaoke chapter(s). But its a few chapters away.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. You can always say hi on Twitter @Illusive_Man_1.


	5. Porkchop Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Life comes at you pretty fast! Anyway, here's the latest chapter. And I should have another chapter up by Sunday.

Oliver came running through the already opened front door. “I got here as fast as I could. What happened? Have you heard anything?” Diggle was sitting on his couch, looking as if he was going over different scenarios of what happened.

“No word, and I’m not sure what happened. I talked to her yesterday. She was going to visit a friend, and when I didn’t hear from her I called her phone. It was off and so I called her friend but she hadn’t heard from Lyla.”

“Do you think it could be the same people we’re trying to investigate…the ones who killed Andy?” Oliver had closed the door and moved into the living area, taking a seat in the arm chair.

“It doesn’t make sense, man. We’ve been investigating this for months and have hit dead ends every time. I wouldn’t think that it would be them because we’re no closer to solving this than the police were. And if it was them, then…” 

“You can’t blame yourself, Digg. We both chose to help you. That’s why I came here. I do think that we need help though. I feel like there’s stuff we’re missing. But we can talk about that later. Have you reported her missing?”

Diggle leans back into the sofa, exhaustion is written all over his face. “I have, but she hasn’t been missing long enough for them to do anything. I’m just not sure what to do at this point.”

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you take a shower and get some rest. I’ll wait here in case someone calls. But it’s going to be difficult to come up with a plan if you’re about to pass out.”

“That sounds like a plan. Help yourself to something to eat and drink. Oh and thanks, Oliver.” Diggle pats him on the shoulder as he heads upstairs get some rest. Oliver leans back in the chair, closing his eyes and thinking over the past 24 hours. It has been really eventful and he wonders if the whole year will be like this. Suddenly, his phone vibrates and he sees that he has 2 messages; one from Felicity and one from Sara. He opens the one from Sara first:

**Hey Putti tat! You really did a number on that girl! She seems to have quite the crush on you. Go easy on her with karaoke, ok? Gotta run, Nyssa’s waiting! Hate you! Bye!**

All Oliver could do is shake his head and respond:

 **Tweetie! When I catch you, I’m going to swallow you whole! Of all the things you could’ve had her ask me, karaoke?! Some friend you are, smh. Anyway, say hi to Nyssa for me…after you’ve taken your tongue out of her throat. Hate you too! Bye**.

Next he opens the text from Felicity:

**Hi! Just wanted to let you know that the locksmith arrived and I’m back across the hall with my babies. I also wanted to thank you for not making last night and this morning awkward. I mean I know that they kinda were but it could’ve been so much worse. I can’t wait for my karaoke concert from Oliver Queen. Nobody’d believe me if I told them. Which reminds me, you should totally go by Oliver and not Jonas. That way you don’t have to worry about your friends slipping up, plus I like Oliver better ;-) Anyway, I’ve rambled long enough. Thanks for everything! -F**

_Hmm. Going by Oliver would save me the headache. Why didn’t I think of that? I’m totally gonna kill Sara for even mentioning karaoke!_

**Hey! It was no problem, believe me. And I think you may be onto something with the name issue. You’re remarkable! I’ll give you one more chance to change your mind about karaoke. I won’t keep you, I’ve gotta get back to work anyway. Maybe we’ll catch up later? –O**

His phone almost immediately vibrates with a response:

**We should definitely hang out later. Tonight or tomorrow…or whenever. Totally up to you! And the fact that you keep trying to get me to change my mind about karaoke has definitely piqued my interest. I want my MTV…well…you know what I mean! -F**

Oliver chuckled to himself, placed his phone on the coffee table and began to look around. Digg had a modest home, nothing frivolous. Exactly what you’d expect from a military man. He noticed a folder on the end table. _Autopsy report for Andy Diggle. I had no idea he had this. Seems pretty straight forward. Single gunshot wound to the heart. High powered rifle probably used. This is curious…traces of curare found in the blood. Curare? That sounds so familiar. Of course! The bullet must’ve been coated in it, just in case the shot was off a little. Who coats their bullets in curare? I’m not exactly sure but I know who I could ask. I need my other phone, but it’s at home. I’ll have to do this later._

Diggle comes down the stairs, in different clothes, looking a bit more relaxed. “Hey Digg. Thought you’d be resting.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t be able to relax enough. I just took a long shower. What are you up to?”

“I think I may have found something. How long have you had this report?”

“Lyla got it for me about a month ago. I didn’t ask how she did, and she wouldn’t tell me anyway.” There was a brief moment of silence before Oliver broke it.

“Well, this report looks pretty standard. But one thing stood out to me...Curare. The examiner said they found trace amounts of it in his blood. Curare is a rare and very powerful poison, and since he was shot I doubt he was poisoned separately. I think the shooter laces his bullets with them just to make sure his victims die. I need to run this by someone but I think I’ve heard of this technique used before.”

Diggle was now standing right next to Oliver. “You do what you have to, but be careful. I have a feeling that all of this is connected somehow. I'm going to go out and look some more. I'll update you if I find or hear anything on Lyla. I’m going to report her missing, tonight. Let me know what you find.”

Oliver places his hand on Diggle’s shoulder. “We will get her back Digg, I promise.” Oliver races back to his condo to get his other phone. He quickly sends off his query and waits for a reply. His mind is racing, he's on edge with this new bit of information as well as Lyla's disappearance. He decides that the best thing he can do is sit and meditate to clear his mind. 

He grabs his mat from the closet and puts on some music. He finds that the Spa channel on SiriusXM really helps him. After 15 minutes, Oliver finally starts to feel calm when his doorbell rings. He's not surprised to discover it's Felicity. 

"Hey", he says with a smirk.

"Hi! You know, I expected you to be at work but then I heard the music and just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Yea, I was meditating. I needed to calm my mind. Would you like to come in?"

Felicity enters and quirks an eyebrow at him. "Meditating?"

"Yea, it's a technique my master taught me. It helps me sort of...reboot. I do it periodically, it really helped when I first got back from Lian Yu. I was struggling with feeling overwhelmed with the attention and everything."

"So that's how you got over being stranded for a year? I couldn't imagine what that must've been like."

"I'm still not over it to be honest. I occasionally wake up in cold sweats, have bad nightmares, and get jumpy during storms. Getting therapy and working with Master Yao Fei has really helped though. I generally don't like to talk about my time on the island, but I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you about it if you answer a question of mine. Quid Pro Quo!"

Felicity considered this offer carefully and after much consideration, she agreed. "Ok, but you start. What you're about to say is probably much more interesting than what I will."

"Fair enough. I don't even know where to begin. It was the worst experience of my life. My father and I made it to the island, but he was so injured from the shipwreck that he didn't last very long. I ended up burying him there, under a pile of rocks. For the first time in my life, I was all alone. I had to fend for myself. I had to get my own water, hunt my own food, do everything that I took for granted by myself. It's amazing what you can do when your back is against the wall. I would've rather not had my back up against the wall though. I found shelter in the fuselage of an old plane. It looked like it was from WWII. I had to learn to fish, which is very difficult without bait. I was able to fashion a rudimentary bow and arrow for hunting. The weather was probably the worst. It felt like it rained all of the time, I started to think I was in The Crow. When it wasn't raining, it was scorching hot and very humid. I kept checking the tree line to see if The Predator was watching me. There were so many days where I just wanted to end it all. I was never more relieved when I saw that fishing boat. I had all but given up hope of a rescue at that point. It's hard to imagine anything being worse than that. So that was my experience on Lian Yu, in a nutshell."

Oliver took a big sigh. Unloading that felt like he had unloaded a ton of bricks off of his shoulders. He didn't talk to too many people about the island but he felt comfortable enough with her to share it. Felicity, for her part, was completely enthralled by his tale of woe. She sat there wide-eyed and speechless.

"Frack! So Gilligan's Island is all a lie. I should've known, there's no way you can make a radio out of coconuts." Oliver huffed out a laugh and just shook his head. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. The fact that you made it through your own personal hell proves what kind of fighter you are." She hadn't realized that her hand was on top of his, gently rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. "I guess it's my turn."

"It seems like a shallow question but I'll bet it has a deep answer. Whom are you rebelling against? What I mean is, you're dressed Goth but your personality betrays that. You're anything but, and it also looks like you may be phasing out of it. Almost like you're..."Goth-lite". I think you have a wonderful personality so I'm just wondering why you were Goth in the first place?"

Felicity took her time considering the question. It had been a while since anyone had asked her that, and really a long time since she actually thought about it. "Well, it started when my father left my mom and I. Just walked right out of the door with no explanation, not even a goodbye. Here today, gone tomorrow. He was the person I felt closest to. We had the same interests, he was there when I put my first computer together...he was my dad. I had much more in common with him than I did with my mom. And when he left, he left a huge void in my life. Which created tension with my mom. I blamed her without actually knowing why he left. I just reasoned that it had to be something with her. So things weren't well at home and I wasn't very popular at school. I had some friends but being the brainiac really made things difficult. So to answer your question, I was rebelling against the world. It felt like everything was against me. And you're right, I am moving away from this look. I'm growing!" Felicity let's out a soft chuckle. Oliver reaches up and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Growth is good", he says as he smiles. "We're all a collection of our experiences, which is why everyone is unique. Nobody experiences the same thing. But from what I know about you, even though your experiences weren't great, they've formed a very good person."

 _There's just something about him._ "Thank you." After a short silence she asks, "So what are your plans for the remainder of the day mister?"

"Actually, I'm kind of open right now. Just waiting for a response from a friend about work. I think I'll watch a movie. Care to join me? I have Ice Cream!"

"Mint Chocolate chip?" And what movie?"

"Sadly, I just have boring old vanilla. And the movie is one of the greatest of all time...Big Trouble In Little China! It's been proven scientifically, of course!" Oliver now had a huge, toothy grin on his face.

"Oh! I've seen the movie and it's quite good, but I didn't know that it had been scientifically proven to be the best of all time. Then perhaps I should re-watch to verify it's greatness."

"Yep! It's indisputable that any movie with Kurt Russell, Tom Cruise, or Brad Pitt is pretty much the greatest of all time...science!"

"Oh, well now I'm convinced. Do you have chocolate syrup for the ice cream?"

"Why yes, I do!" Oliver moved to the kitchen to retrieve the ice cream and syrup while Felicity made herself comfortable on the couch in preparation for their midday movie. As the movie went on, Oliver would tell her things he thought interesting. Like how the game, Mortal Kombat, seemed to be ripped directly from this movie or how Kurt Russell was doing a John Wayne impression the whole movie. About halfway through, he received the text that he was waiting for.

**Boston. Tuesday. I will text you where and when on Monday.**

"Everything all right, Oliver?"

"Yea, looks like I'm heading to Boston for work next week", Oliver said as if it's no big deal. He was hoping that she wouldn't inquire further and when she didn't, he was relieved.

"Wait, you'll be gone the whole week?"

"No, probably just Monday to Wednesday. Hopefully I can get back by Tuesday night. It would be easy if I was, you know, using my family means but whatever. I'll make due just like everybody else."

"I'm so sorry for your inconvenience", she said mockingly. "As long as you're back by Saturday, it's fine by me. That's the day you'll perform." Felicity was now grinning from ear to ear. "I will be back home by then from my trip."

"Oh. Didn't know you were going away. Where are you headed?"

"Starling first. Gotta check in with the mothership for quarterly meetings. Then off to visit my friend who's getting married in a month. Really looking forward to seeing her, it's been too long!"

"Good times! Well, have fun. And I suppose I'll do karaoke when you return, though I'm pretty sure you're going to regret it." Now Oliver was grinning ear to ear. He quickly shoots a text over to Diggle to alert him of his progress.

**Got a good lead from an old friend. Headed to Boston on Monday. Find out anything new on Lyla?**

"I thought we were watching a movie. Don't make me reset your phone back to factory settings remotely!" 

"Wait...you can do that?" Oliver was stunned.

"There are very few things that I can't do with my babies...and by babies, I meant my computers...not that having babies are a bad thing, far from it..." Oliver places a hand on her shoulder, bringing her babble to an end.

"Just so you know, I knew exactly what you meant in the beginning." They both chuckle and return back to watching the movie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Diggle's phone rings, snapping him out his thoughts and he quickly answers it.

"John Diggle?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"Who we are isn't of importance. What is important is that we know you've been looking into your brother's death. This is a warning to back off. I believe we have something, or should I say someone, of importance to you."

"I want proof that she's alive!" Digg hears mumbling and the phone rustle.

"John?"

"Lyla?!" Digg's heart begins to race, unsure what condition his ex-wife is in.

"John, I'm ok. Do what..." The phone was taken away from her, replaced by her abductor. "As I was saying, this was just a warning...a message for you to back off and to leave the police out of this. We just wanted to show you that we can get to you and the ones you care about."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF YOU HURT HER I'LL..."

"You'll do what exactly, John. You have no idea who you're even speaking with. And we both know that you couldn't possibly follow through on any threat you make so just save it. We're going to return your wife with the understanding that you'll be ceasing your investigation. Do not cross us John, it'll be the last thing you and your loved ones ever do." And with that, they hung up.

John was furious. He was about to throw the phone across the room when he received the text from Oliver. He considers the text, trying to find the words to express what has happened.

**Ok. Come and see me in the morning so I can fill you in on the Lyla situation.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think John will comply?"

"I think he will, at least for a little while. This just buys us more time, but I believe he'll return to the investigation at some point."

"Agent Michaels...Lyla, I'm not sure that this is even wise. If he finds out about your involvement, he'll never forgive you. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I'm sure, Joe. It is absolutely necessary because I don't know what he'll do if he finds out what he's been looking for."

"Well, what about Queen? What's his involvement?"

"He's assisting John with the investigation but I'm not sure why John needs him at all. He's a wild card. But I will find out, I have him under surveillance as well."


	6. Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets his contact in Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter update. There'll be another chapter posted tomorrow. Thank you for the comments and kudos, it is totally unexpected!

Oliver had arrived at Boston Common, taking a seat on a bench and watch the locals go about their day. Even though it was a pretty chilly day in late January, there were still people scattered about. He began to think back to the events of this past weekend. Learning more about of the situation with Lyla was extremely tough. Digg was fuming, but even with his temper flaring he was still thinking level headed. He decided that they should take a step back, until they can come up with better protocols to keep loved ones safe. It's definitely a good idea, they definitely didn't want any collateral damage. Digg also warned him that he may be being watched or followed, so Oliver was definitely on alert since leaving Vegas.

The weekend wasn't all doom and gloom though, he and Felicity got to hang out a little bit as well. They went to a range and Oliver taught her how to use his bow. It was her idea since she was such a huge Robin Hood fan. Plenty of laughs were had as Felicity really struggled with the activity. He promised her that the next time they'll do something she's good at, just not hacking. They went for pizza afterwards, where they got a free pizza thanks to the 16 year old girl, working the register, who obviously had a crush on Oliver. She wasn't the only one as Felicity noticed that most of the women in there were leering at him and shooting her dirty looks. Upon mentioning this to Oliver, he smirked at her and crossed over to her side of the booth, sitting next to her for the duration of their meal. He even put his arm around her a few times, just to put her at ease. It probably had the opposite effect but whatever, it's the thought that counts.

"Right on time, Mr. Queen." The statement snaps Oliver out of his thoughts. How could he be so careless as to let his guard down. He hadn't even noticed that someone had taken a seat on the bench right behind him. He starts to turn around when he hears the voice again, "Keep facing forward, you're being watched. Act like I'm not even here. As a matter of fact, pick up that paper next to you and pretend to start reading. Then take out your phone so that you can speak to me."

Oliver hadn't noticed that there was a newspaper sitting next to him, he must've slipped it there while Oliver wasn't paying attention. "There's no way I have a tail, I've checked and double checked. I've also covered my movements since I've been here."

"Trust me, if the person following you was working with the government, you would've lost him. This guy is clearly an assassin and has kept his distance from you. I suspect there's a tracker on you so that he doesn't have to expose himself until it's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Oliver felt like a fool the second the question left his mouth. He knew exactly what he meant by "time".

"Time to fulfill his contract. I'll tell you where he is once we've concluded here. I doubt he makes a move, he's probably waiting for the go ahead. Anyway, the poison tipped bullet is the hallmark of an assassin named Deadshot. It's unmistakable, that's a rare poison and he's only assassin in the world that uses it. If he's hired, it's a pretty big job. He get's paid a lot so rest assured it was a pretty important hit. The question you need to resolve is 'what did the person, he was hired to kill, know or find out?' because that will solve your mystery. Anyway, I've been here long enough. 

Your tail is over by the fountain, eating a sandwich. He's caucasian, about your height, and wearing a blue North Pole vest with jeans and headphones. I know he's following you because I've been following you since you landed and he's always in the vicinity. He probably won't make a move against you in public but still, keep your eyes open. I doubt they want you to leave Boston so expect an attack." And with that, the contact jogs off. Oliver doesn't bother to turn and take a look, even though there was something very familiar about him.

Knowing who he's looking out for, Oliver decides to get on with phase two of his Boston excursion. He'd looked up Cooper's address before leaving Vegas and now it was time to pay him a visit. Luckily, he lived in walking distance of the meeting spot. Oliver takes up residence at a coffee shop across the street from the building that Cooper occupies. He grabs a table by the window and against the wall so he's able to see everything just in case his "tail" comes by.

 _He should be leaving shortly, he has a class in 45 minutes. Huh, there he is and he definitely isn't alone. Could be just friends though._ Well, that kiss was anything but platonic. He checks his bag to make sure he has everything to bug Cooper's place. He knew Cooper was cheating and now he was just gathering evidence. To do what with, he had no idea. He knows he's crossing some major boundaries here, not to mention breaking multiple laws. But he'll worry about all of that later, provided that he's able to get out of the city alive.


	7. Double Mint Gum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misadventures of Oliver Queen in Bean Town

_Shit! Shit!! Shit!!! How could I be so careless. I knew I was being followed and he still almost got the drop on me! Gotta move. Need to get to Logan._ Oliver was running out of the back entrance to Cooper's building. He'd planted some video bugs in his apartment and spotted his tail out the window across the street. It's the closest his tail had been and he surmised that the order was given to take him out. Luckily, it was rush hour which would make it easier to disappear but it still wasn't a good idea to relax. A showdown was imminent and he needed to be ready.

 _Dammit! I forgot to check if I'm bugged. Too many distractions, I've got to do better!_ As he rounds the corner, he receives a text.

**Stop running. You're making yourself easier to track. Walk at a brisk pace and return to the park. You're still being followed and I'm guessing you still haven't found that bug. I'll text you when you get there.**

Who the fuck is this guy? How'd he get my number? He's been helpful so far and right now I could use even more help. He slows down to a brisk walk and heads back to the park. It's night now, which helps with the camouflage but hurts with keeping an eye. He's almost to the bench where he sat before when he hears something he hasn't heard since his college days at Harvard.

"McClusky, you idiot! Long time no see!"

Oliver peers hard against the darkness and makes out the familiar form. "Rex?" _Of all the times to run into my old roommate, this is one of them._

"How've you been, Queen?" Rex says with a huge toothy grin.

"Busy! Look, I'd love to stick around and catch up but I have an urgent appointment I need to get to." Oliver keeps moving at a brisk pace while looking at Rex. When he looks back in front of him, he sees his would be assassin coming directly at him. Before he can react he hears 3 suppressed shots ring out.

They say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Oliver didn't see any of that. When he comes to from his momentary blackout, he sees his assailant down on the ground and Rex screaming at him.

"Queen, we have to get out of here now! He probably won't be down for long. Follow me!" Rex runs through the scrambling crowd and Oliver follows automatically. He's piecing everything together.

_Is he the contact? Somehow he got my phone number. Wait, Rex's involved in this lifestyle? I would've never guessed that._

"Rex, did you text me earlier?" Oliver blurts out in the middle of their dash.

"Yes, that was me."

"Not for nothin' but you said you'd text when I got to the park." He knew that was a stupid complaint but he didn't care. This whole situation is surreal.

"I just hit send." Sure enough, Oliver receives an incoming text message.

**I'm running in front of you. Keep up.**

"Alright smart-ass, where are we going?"

"My car's just up here. We need to get you to the airport but first we'll have to deal with him. Otherwise, he'll follow you home." They make it to the car, which is a black Mini Cooper, and Oliver ducks into the backseat. Rex catches Oliver giving him an incredulous look and he responds, "What can I say, I loved the Italian Job!" Oliver receives another text.

**Hey! How'd your meeting go today? - F**

Oliver considered the question for a moment before responding with a chuckle. 

**Well, I got the runaround but eventually I delivered the goods and they understood where I'm coming from. How about you? - O**

"What the hell are you grinning at, Queen?" Rex teases while expertly maneuvering through traffic.

"Nothing. What's the plan?" Oliver asks quickly to try and change the subject.

"Well, first you're going to find that tracker that was placed on you. I would look in that duffle bag you have. Once you've located it, leave it with me. I'll drop you near the airport and drive off in another direction and take care of our friend."

"Rex, I just wanted to thank you. Never in a million years would I have guessed you were doing something like this!"

"You don't have to thank me. Once Anatoli told me who it was for, all I could think of doing was helping. We'll have to catch up some other time though, you really need to find that tracker and I imagine that whoever she is that you were texting will get back to you any moment." Oliver's cell phone starts buzzing. "HA! I knew it. At least some things about you haven't changed. Ever the lady killer, Queen!"

**Jerk-ass boss is a jerk-ass. I swear I should be running that department. But now I'm off to see my girls in Keystone city. PARTY TIME! See you this weekend! - F**

Oliver goes digging through his duffle bag. Sure enough, a bug is found in one of his liner pockets. And not a moment too soon as Rex pulls in to a gas station.

"I'll take that. You go in here and call for an Uber or taxi and head to the airport. I'm off to dispose of the stalker. Oh, and stay focused. I'll give you the all clear once I fulfill my part."

"Thanks again, man. If you're ever in Vegas, look me up."

"Will do, McClusky!"

Oliver gets out of the car and takes an Uber to the airport. The ride is uneventful and he arrives at the airport in time to catch his flight. As Oliver is making his way to security, he sees his assassin. _This guy's like Michael Myers. I know what I'll do._ Oliver makes his way to the men's restroom as he pulls out a mini EMP device. It looks like a usb data stick. It's not strong enough to disable the airport but it is strong enough to temporarily disable any device in a small room, say a bathroom.

He pulls a pair of gloves out of his bag. He didn't want to leave any fingerprints on the scene of what will definitely be a crime. _Thank God this one's empty. As soon as he enters and finds me, I'll cut the lights and take him down._

Oliver camps out in one of the stalls. He's not worried about a gun. The assailant would never get past the security checkpoint strapped. Peeking through the crack between the door, he sees when the assassin enters. As he checks each stall, Oliver readies the EMP. Right when he moves to stand in front of Oliver's stall, Oliver hits the button. _DAMMIT!! Nothing happened! It didn't work! Plan B._ Oliver kicks the stall door with enough force that it breaks the lock and slams into the face of the assassin, forcing him to stumble back to the sink. Oliver's on him in seconds, aware that someone could walk in on them at any time.

A front kick to the right knee, which definitely tore all of its ligaments. A right hook to the ribs to make it hard to breathe. An uppercut with his palm to the nose, forcing the target to spin and then...snap! Oliver breaks his neck. It's over before he even realizes, and he's not even sure what happened. All of the training that he had done with Slade just took over. Without hesitation, he drags the body to the last stall, pulls his pants down around his ankles and props him up on the toilet. He locks the stall and slides out under the door. He wipes up the little blood that he finds and prepares to leave. Just as he's about to walk out, the lights cut off. "Excellent timing!"

He exits the restroom completely relaxed. It will be a while before anybody discovers the body and by that time, he'll be back in Vegas. As he's boarding his flight, he feels his phone vibrate. He takes a seat, stows his bag under the seat in front of him, and pulls out his phone.

**Target neutralized. You should be in the clear but keep your head on a swivel and def beef up your security at home.**

_Wait, what?_

**If you neutralized the target, then who did I just take out? - O**

_Oh shit! There were two? TWINS?!_

**Wait, you were engaged at Logan?**

Oliver responds quickly: 

**Yes, in the BR. I handled it though. Are you aware of a twin team? - O**

The wait for the response felt like an eternity. The plane taxis to the runway for take-off when the phone vibrates again.

**No, they could be new. I doubt it though, I would've heard of them. There is a team of triplets though and if that's them then there's one unaccounted for.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who knows where I got the McClusky line from.


	8. What do you get when you fall in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers!!!!!

"Hey Felicity! Welcome home, though I wasn't expecting you until tonight", Oliver said with a smile as he opened his front door. Felicity, for her part, was grinning from ear to ear. "C'mon in, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, do you have any lemonade?"

"Absolutely, just made it this morning. Fresh squeezed." Felicity takes a seat on one of his island stools and Oliver retrieves the lemonade and 2 glasses. He pours them and slides a glass over to her.

Felicity takes a sip, "Mmmmmm, this is so good! Is there anything you can't do Mr. Queen?"

"I assure you there's plenty that I can't do, Ms. Smoak!" They both begin to laugh and Oliver continues, "I'm glad you're back because there's something that I want to talk to you about. While I was in Boston, I came to a realization...an epiphany, if you will. Well, technically something happened that led me to this epiphany. I'm not going to discuss what that was but just know that it was life altering. It got me to thinking that maybe I haven't been living life to the fullest. That maybe I was playing it too safe, especially since being marooned on Lian Yu. I don't want to live like that. That's not living."

Felicity was hanging on every word, completely unaware that she was holding her breath. She noticed that he was nervous, never looking at her in the eyes too long. She'd never seen him like this. This was definitely important, but where could he be going with this?

"I...um...these things never go how you plan it", Oliver says sheepishly. Felicity subconsciously reaches out and places her hand on his. Oliver continues softly, "I...I think I have feelings...for you. There's something so wonderful about you. About being with you. I know we've only known each other for a short time but...I feel like there's a connection. And it was instant. I think you have feelings for me to. At least I hope you do because I really...REALLY would like to explore this." After a pause, Oliver finally looks her in the eyes on to realize that they have been blown wide open at his revelation. He waits, for what feels like an eternity, for her to respond.

"WOW! Umm....WOW!" Felicity is in utter disbelief. She knows she's developing feelings for him, that's obvious. But what she didn't expect was for him to return them. Grabbing both of his hands with hers she begins, "Oliver...I-" and in the blink of an eye, Oliver closes the distance and puts everything he has into kissing her. It's filled with desire and need; force and tenderness; and Felicity gives it right back to him. They gave into each other, holding nothing back...

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Frack!" Felicity bolted upright in the bed, realizing that she was still in Keystone City and that it had been a dream. _Why, oh why, did I have to wake from that wonderful dream??_ She reached over and grabbed her phone off of the night stand. Seeing that it was 3 am, she sent a text.

**When I get back, we need to talk. - F**

She was wide awake now, with no hope of falling back to sleep anytime soon so she decided to send another text, hoping that she wasn't intruding on anything...other than sleep.

**Hey! Are you awake? - F**

A few minutes go by and she was starting to give up hope of a response when her phone chimed:

**I am now. Is everything ok? Is this a booty call? - O**

Felicity immediately began blushing, realizing the time of night it is and the implications that could

be made from her texting him now.

**Can you talk? - F**

Almost immediately after pressing "send", her phone began to ring.

"Hey", she sighted.

"Hi", he responded groggily.

"If this is a bad time..."

"Had this been a bad time, I wouldn't have responded. I was just out jogging anyway", Oliver responded laughing. "What's up?"

"Umm..." _Oh no, I didn't think this through. I can't do it, I can't tell him. Think of something...FAST!_ "...Well I'm worried about my Nana. She's been under the weather lately and I'm afraid that this might be it. Her health has been failing her and I don't know what to do." _Good girl!_ She hears him yawn on the other end before responding.

"I completely understand. The potential of losing someone you care deeply about is one of the scariest things imaginable. I don't remember much about my grandmother, she passed when I was really young. But you have a lifetime of memories with yours. Holidays, graduations, and other special events that you were able to share with someone special. And you don't want to, and aren't ready, to lose that yet. I'm sure she's going to be fine. The way you described her, she's a tough lady. She won't go until she's good and ready. Hopefully, I get a chance to meet her before then."

"Do you mean that? The part about meeting her, I mean."

"Sure! You're a remarkable woman, Felicity Smoak. And I'd like to see where you get it from. Whenever you feel like taking me, I'll go."

Felicity smiled so hard, she was pretty sure that it wrapped all the way around her head. "She'd love to meet you, and thank you for being so understanding. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it. You just get some rest because I definitely am. That trip wore me out. Anyway, good night, Felicity. No more booty calls, at least not tonight...I'm a little tired!"

"Good night, Oliver. Maybe one more...frack! I said that out loud didn't I? I'm hanging up now." She hangs up, buries her head in her pillow and screams. _I am such an **idiot!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash is back tonight and Arrow tomorrow here in the States. Can't wait. I'll still be writing though. Until next time...


	9. Odds and Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of friendly conversations

“Hey Ollie! How’d your meeting go?”

“Believe me when I tell you this Sara, nothing went as planned. Sure, I got the info that I needed but there were 2 complications…assassins! Identical twin assassins, who may in fact turn out to be triplets. Couldn’t make this up if I wanted to. It’s like something out of a bad spy movie.” Even though he was frustrated, Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. “Oh, and you won’t believe this but I ran into my old roommate from Harvard, and it turns out the HE was my contact.”

Sara was now laughing hysterically on the other end. “No, seriously Ollie, how did your meeting go?”

“I know right! But he’s the reason I’m even home. I had no idea I was being tailed. Somehow they got a bug on me and I, for the life of me, can’t imagine when they did it. Have they been in here? Have they been on me since before I left Star City? Who else close to me have they been watching? Speaking of which, I need you to watch out for Thea until this blows over. If they are triplets, 2 of them are dead, and the third will want revenge.”

"Of course, Ollie. Thea is like my little sister too so I will definitely make sure she's ok." That brought a sense of relief. "So how's everything else going? How's Digg?"

"About as well as can be expected considering Lyla's missing. I'm actually going to meet him in an hour. We need to strategize on how we're going to handle all of this new information. Umm, Sara? I need some advice. I know for a fact that Cooper is cheating on Felicity and-"

"Wait, you know for a fact? How do you know for a fact?

"Doesn't matter, the point is-"

"Ollie. Oliver! Oliver Jonas Queen!!! How do you know?!"

“Weeeellll….ImayHaveBrokeIntoHisApartmentAndPlacedAFewRecordingDevicesWhileInBostonOkayLoveYouByeBye!” Oliver was bracing for Sara to explode but he was met with silence. And the silence was deafening. He continues, “I looked at some footage this morning and there is no doubt about this. Are you still there Sara?”

“I’m here. I just…Why? That’s such a breach of trust, even though you had good intentions. I just don’t see the reasoning. You either tell her and break her heart or you withhold the information and feel guilty for knowing and not doing anything about it.”

“Obviously I’m not going to show her this or tell her about it but I can suggest to her that he’s cheating. But even then, there’s potential heartbreak for her that I’m the cause of. I have to do something…I just don’t know what or how.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Felicity and Shannon were sitting at her kitchen table, enjoying waffles, eggs and mimosas. They were preparing to head out for a day of shopping and spa. 

"There's something different about you lately, Lis. I can't put my finger on it but there's definitely been a change."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. Everything's pretty much the same since the last time I saw you. Only difference is I have a new neighbor." Felicity began to unconsciously grin, which Shannon picked up on immediately.

"Oh. My. God! That's it! You have a hot new neighbor and that's why you seem lighter. You're smitten! I want all of the details and I won't take 'no' for an answer!" While Shannon was speaking, Felicity received a page.

**I'm here in Keystone City. Better to meet here than back at home. Meet me at BBB on Grand Ave.**

"Frack! A server crashed at work and they need me to fix it. I need to go into the local branch for no more than an hour and we can continue with our day as planned. As far as my new neighbor goes, his name is Oliver but that's all I can tell you. But maybe you'll get a chance to meet him this weekend and you can grill him."

“Hopefully, I do! Lis, did you yell out in the middle of the night last night?” Felicity fumbled her fork.

"Umm...yea. It was just a bad dream." Felicity knew that poor eye contact was a dead give-away that she was lying but she just couldn't look at Shannon, otherwise she'd figure out what really happened.

"A bad dream huh? Or was it a really great dream with that sexy next door neighbor you told me about?" Felicity began to blush, actually she turned beet red. "I KNEW IT! I definitely have to meet him now! Hopefully he can get you to leave Cooper. Honestly Lis, I don't know what you see in him."

"Sure he can be a bit abrasive and condescending, but you don't get to see the other wonderful sides of him."

"Well, I don't want to get into a big thing about this but I'll just say that you have a bit of a blind spot with him because he was your first. Trust me Lis, you're much better off without him. Anyway, now I'm looking even more forward to our day together. Oooo, I just had the best idea. I'll set it up while you're out at work."

"Shannon, I know that look...what are you planning?"

"Nothing! But let's just say, the next time he sees you, you're going to leave him speechless!" Shannon takes a bite of her waffle and flashes a knowing grin.

\-------------------------------

Felicity is standing outside of Big Belly Burger. Normally she loves the smell of the grease from the burgers and fries but at the moment, it's making her even more nauseous. She's extremely nervous about this meeting and almost texted to cancel it. She takes a few calming breathes and enters. It's just before the lunch rush and the place is half empty. She sees the booth and occupant and makes her way to it.

She starts, "Okay, I have some things I need to say..."


	10. Ladies Night (Part 1) or Pre-game Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's back in town with a surprise (or two) for Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether to tell this as one long chapter or two smaller chapters. I chose the latter.

"Yea, I think I'm good to go. I've been working on my bike for the last couple of hours, it turned out to be much more work needed to be done than I thought." Oliver was in his kitchen fixing a pitcher of lemonade while talking to Sara on the phone. "It's been a rough week...a long week, and this shower is about to feel real nice."

"I'll bet it's been especially long since she hasn't been there with you", Sara adds mockingly. "All jokes aside, what are you going to do? You either man up or step aside, Ollie."

"You know I don't want to be that guy anymore. Plus, crushes aren't exactly sure things. I need to know for sure and I'm worried that my rep is clouding her judgment."

"Dude, I can honestly say that she does not care about your reputation. Otherwise she would've ran the other way after you told her who you really are. Anyway, she comes back tomorrow so maybe you two should sit and actually talk this through instead of using me like you're at confession. As funny as you two are, I'm not getting paid to be a relationship therapist." There's a ring at Oliver's door and he heads to answer it.

"Yea, you're probably right. It's best to get it out in the open but man will it be an awkward conversation. Hang on for a sec, Sara. Someone's at the door." Oliver opens his front to find 7 women, all dressed up for a night out, standing at his front door. Their smiles are soon replaced expressions of shock as they take in the figure standing in front of them. Oliver, having just come in from outside, is still wearing what he was wearing while fixing his bike. His ensemble includes khaki shorts, a white tank top, and a cowboy hat. He's still wet with perspiration and motor oil sporadically scattered over his body.

"Ummm....Sara? Remember that teenage fantasy I told you about? Well either it's about to come true or I died while fixing my bike because the bike fell on top of me. Let me call you back in a little while." And with that, Oliver ended his conversation with Sara before she could even respond. He slips his phone into his pocket and focuses his complete attention on the unfamiliar group gawking at him at his front door.

"Good evening, ladies. Am I correct in assuming that this is a bachelorette party? It’s either that or she’s a dildo saleswoman and, judging by the sheer volume of them on her person, she’s very good at this. That would make the rest of you her willing demonstrators." He flashes his trademark "Ollie Queen" smile and the ladies all have a good laugh.

_Well, well, well! It seems The Prince Of Star City just shifted into playboy mode, that's not his genuine smile. It's a little different. I'll bet he doesn't even recognize me. I wonder how long until he does._

_I'm not sure why they knocked on my door. They're probably at the wrong apartment. Wait. I know that laugh. Is that? IT IS!! Wow...that's some makeover! Amazing, she looks amazing!_ Oliver takes a moment to catalog every inch of Felicity. From her golden locks that are in loose curls and flow gently to her shoulders, and the green dress that hugs every curve of her body the way a high performance automobile hugs the road as it accelerates through the apex of a turn. Not even the nude Louboutin heels escape his gaze. But what he really latches on to is her face. He thought she was cute before but now, with her flowing hair, lack of earrings everywhere, contacts instead of glasses, and pink lip gloss that made her kissable lips even more kissable, he was left breathless. All he could do in that moment was lean against the door frame, lock eyes with her, and smirk.

_Holy Frack, I've been made! How did he figure it out so fast? Did a shadow just settle over his eyes? My knees feel like they'll give out any moment, just from his stare. Say something. "…" OH MY GOOGLE! SAY ANYTHING! I can't remember the last time I was speechless._ "…" She felt the moment her blush began to travel from her cheeks to her cheeks. It was like it was only the two of them. Everything else faded into oblivion. A small smile started to play at her lips and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

Unable to get any words out, he grabs her hand, pulls her into the apartment and closes the door. In the blink of an eye, his lips crash onto hers. He loves the way she smells, the way she tastes, the way she feels, he can't get enough. She's his drug of choice and tonight he plans to overdose. His hands are everywhere as they kiss passionately. They make their way to her soft, yet firm behind. He squeezes like they're his life preserver as he floats alone in the Pacific. Her hands are just as busy, as they make their way under his tank top and he feels her nails scrap passionately down his back. "Oliver? Oliver?" Her voice snaps him out of his day dream and he realizes that he's just been standing there staring at her.

Oliver removes his hat and runs his hand through his hair from front to back. With a puzzled look he asks, "did I just, um, zone out?" The group of women burst out laughing. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. You must forgive my rudeness. You all have me at a loss. I was not expecting 7 beautiful women to show up at my door, and I definitely was not expecting to see Felicity looking this way. Felicity, you look...wow." Oliver furrows his brow and shakes his head as if he's still trying to recover from the fog that overtook his mind. "Where are my manners? Would you all like to come in out of this dry heat?"

They nod eagerly and enter his apartment. "You ladies can sit where you like, I have some fresh squeezed lemonade if any of you are thirsty. If you'd like some vodka or wine, a nice moscato, I have that as well. I know tonight is all about partying so make yourselves at home. Felicity, can I see you in the bedroom real quick?" 6 pairs of eyes quickly focus on Felicity, followed by devilish grins. She was completely surprised by the request but acquiesces. They enter his room and Oliver stands by the closed door while she’s next to his bed. They stand in a slightly uncomfortable, slightly amusing silence for a second before Oliver breaks the tension.

Rubbing the back of his head he opens, “Uh, allow me to restate the fact that you look…incredible. So much so that I wish you would’ve warned me so I didn’t make an ass of myself.”

“Me warn you, really? Do you think it’s fair that you look like you stepped out of a men’s cologne ad no matter the situation. I know you were working on your bike and normal people don’t look like **that** when doing manual labor in the desert heat.” There’s a slight pause and they both break out into laughter.

“I guess that makes us even then. Well, moving on then. I…” Oliver stops talking as he hears something outside of the door. He holds up his finger indicating to Felicity to give him a moment. He looks down at the floor and sees shadows moving underneath the door. He mouths to Felicity that they have eavesdroppers and to play along. She agrees and a smile tugs at his lips.

“So, how fast do you think you can ditch your friends? I simply must get you out of that dress!”

“It’s going to be tough, it’s a bachelorette party and I’m the matron of honor. I don’t think I could ditch them for more than a few minutes before anyone would notice. How about I tell you where we’ll be and we can find a coat closet or something? I need you and I’m not sure how long I can hold out any longer.” Oliver, impressed, raises his eyebrows and smirks. Felicity covers her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“Coat closet. That is a fantastic idea! We just have to make sure it's deep enough…wouldn’t want to come spilling out…” and Oliver yanks open his room door and three women come tumbling in. “…mid coatis. Hey ladies, fancy meeting you here. May I be of some assistance?” Felicity has her face in her palm, completely embarrassed.

“Shannon, Iris, Cait; did you guys need something?” Felicity asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

“We, we were just looking for the glasses. We couldn’t find them anywhere.” Oliver started to chuckle more. “And you thought they may be back here. See Felicity, I told you it wasn’t a good idea to put them back here but no, you had to show me how to save cabinet space.” He winks at Felicity and turns his attention back to the ladies. “If you look in the cabinet left of the sink, you’ll find them there. I hope you guys didn’t hurt yourselves falling down. Remember, upper left cabinet next to the sink and we’ll be out in a second.”

Oliver closes the door and Felicity apologizes, “I’m sorry about them. Can’t take them anywhere.”

“Hey, it’s ok. They care about you and that’s what’s important. Anyway, let’s not keep them waiting any longer because I don’t want any of them dangling outside my window trying to peek in. We can talk later.” Oliver and Felicity head back out to the living room for introductions. He allows her to go first, as it is the gentlemanly thing to do. Also, it allows him to check her out covertly though he’d wager she probably knew what he was doing.

“Ah, it looks like you’ve found the glasses you were desperately looking for. Good! I think it’s now time for proper introductions. I’m Oliver, I believe you all know Felicity. And it seems that I’ve met Shannon, Iris, and Cait. I enjoy dinners by candle light, moon light strolls, and good music. I’m going to assume that you are the bride, Shannon. And this is purely speculation on my part. It has absolutely nothing to do with all of the phallic paraphernalia or the sash that says “Bride-to-Be” you’re wearing. Now Felicity, who are your other lovely friends and what brought you all here?”

“Well, this is Zoey, Melissa, and Heather. And the reason for our visit is the entertainment for the bachelorette party.” Felicity wiggles her eyebrows and flashes a toothy grin.

“First off, very nice to meet all of you. Secondly, as flattered as I am and despite what my I’m currently wearing, I don’t think I’ll be doing any stripping…tonight.” Oliver huffs out a laugh.

“Oh you didn’t say that in the bedroom now did you?” Now it was Iris’ turn to interject a little humor.

“Touché, Iris! Despite what I said before I don’t think I’ll be stripping, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t going to ask you to strip…I can’t believe I just said that. If you want to strip then by all means, I sure you won’t get any complaints from anyone here.” Oliver quickly scans the room and sees that all of the women are adamantly shaking their heads ‘no’. “I was just hoping that you would perform some karaoke for us…we’d sing some as well…well, some of us. Not me.” Felicity was now beet red and Oliver had a blank stare on his face. He must’ve stood frozen like that for a minute but it felt like hours. 

_This is the second time in less than 30 minutes that she’s left me frozen!_ Oliver slowly looks back at the other women and quietly says, “Excuse us for a moment.” He grabs Felicity’s hand and takes her back to the bedroom. They take the same positions that they had before, except now Oliver has his arms crossed and Felicity is gnawing on her bottom lip. "Now, what is it you want me to do? Do the thing that I reluctantly agreed to do, only for you, but now for your friends? You don't even know if I'm good or if it's even worth it. Not to mention the fact that I haven't done this in a long time and it's something that I planned on never doing again. This is insane."

Oliver walks over and plops down on his bed. Felicity eases next to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I was just hoping that we'd get to hang out and some of them really love karaoke. So I figured we could kill 2 birds with 1 stone...though I don't know how you could actually kill 2 birds with 1 stone. It's not like throwing a koopa shell in Mario. Unless it was a really big stone and the birds were right next to each other." Oliver huffs out a laugh and Felicity starts to giggle. "Are we ok? Don't be mad at me. It's ok if you say no to singing, though it really would mean a lot to me."

_Nope! Stay mad. Whatever you do, don't look at her right now. Look out the window or anywhere else, just not at her...DAMMIT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!_ Oliver looks over and sees Felicity giving him her sad puppy face. _You are so weeeeeeaaaaaak!! Fine, do it! I don't care, but this is WAR!!_ "Against my better judgment, I'll do it. I just can't say no to that face. I have conditions though. You cannot complain, at all. And now you owe me, which I can and will collect at any time."

Felicity gives him the biggest smile and hug. He knows he's done for. "No problem. This will be great! I absolutely can't wait to see what you have planned, I'm so excited!"

_Little do you know that I'd planned to go easy on you but now you get full blown "King of Queen"! God, that sounds corny. Why did I ever think that was cool? I need that memory eraser from Men in Black to get rid of that forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ladies Night (part 2) or Oliver's Revenge


	11. Ladies Night part 2 or Oliver's Revenge part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so writing this out it was much bigger than I had anticipated. Therefore I broke it up into 2 parts. There are clickable links in the story that lead to youtube videos of the songs being sung. Remember to right-click on the link and open in a new tab or window. Otherwise it will open in the current window you have open. I will provide the set list at the end. Enjoy!

Sitting on the bed together, enjoying the silence, Oliver was contemplating his plan of attack. Felicity interrupts his planning with one of the most random thoughts he's experienced in a long time. "I want a nickname. I think you should give me a nickname."

Oliver very slowly turns his head to look at her. He couldn't help but laugh and think, _Who makes this kind of request?_ "What? That is so random...wait, can you read minds?" Oliver remembered just thinking about his old nickname not more than a minute ago. Of course, he knows she can't read minds but just in case...

"Huh? What? No, why were you thinking of giving me one?" A smile was no playing at the end of her lips.

"Nope, can't say that I was. Anyway why would you want a nickname? You have a great name, I love your name. It rolls off the tongue so well and it’s not a common name." He places his hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile.

"Yea, but you gave Sara one…and Thea. Shannon calls me ‘Lis’ but I’m not really fond of it. My Nana calls me ‘Sheyne’. I’ve had other names but they weren’t nice. And you, sir, have a ton of them!”

"I never really liked any of them. Plus, you can’t just ask for a nickname just like you can’t give yourself one. I’m pretty sure that’s in the Constitution, right there in the First Amendment in fine print. Plus, I don’t want to give you one because your name can’t be said without smiling. I can say your name right before taking a picture, like saying 'cheese', and I'm smiling. Can't do that with Sara or Thea...or mine for that matter. That’s awesome!”

Felicity just shakes her head at him, smiling as she does. "Ok, we’ll table this for now but you better be thinking. So the party is in the party room, obviously, so you will start at 7:30. The other entertainment will be there at 9. If you finish early, feel free to show us your ‘Magic Mike’ skills!”

Huffing out a laugh he responds, "Felicity, you’ve practically seen me naked already. And the last time I did something like that, well, let’s just say there was an ‘incident’.”

They both begin to laugh as Oliver stands and helps Felicity to her feet. "Oooo, you’ll have to tell me sometime. Anyway, we’re going to go across the hall and get ready. I’m pretty sure they’re rifling through your stuff right now. See you in an hour?”

"Yes, you will. I'm still unsure as to how I let you talk me into this.” _Not really._

"Well Oliver, I tend to get what I want. You will learn.” With a wink and a smile, Felicity exits the room.

"Oh really, we'll just have to come up with a way to test that theory." He follows her back to the living room where the rest of the guests are. "Ok, it seems that Ms. Smoak is _very convincing_." Oliver wiggles his eyebrows. He then pinches the bridge of his nose, "I guess I will be performing for you all but I have to warn you that I'm really rusty so please lower your expectations."

"We're sure you'll be fine and I'm pretty sure you really enjoyed Felicity's _persuasiveness_!"

"IRIS!! Don't encourage him." Felicity was completely mortified as the rest of the room erupted in laughter. "Ok, we have an hour to kill which means drinking games. We will meet Oliver at the party room, where we'll commence this evenings entertainment of Karaoke and Dancing of the Male exotic variety!"

"Not including me! It appears that your Matron of Honor has set up quite the Bachelorette party for you, Shannon. I've crashed plenty of these things, the everyone has fun. But I will see you ladies later. Felicity, you all be careful going back to your place. It's very dangerous crossing the hall." The ladies leave, giving Oliver an hour to come up with his strategy. He hears his phone ringing in the bedroom and goes to answer it.

"Hey Digg, how's it going?"

"About as well as can be expected. Just been trying to figure out our next moves. Them being alerted to our investigation makes this really dangerous."

"I agree. The first thing I'm going to do is get some security around here and you should probably do the same. Both at your home and the center. Also, if we continue then we can no longer conduct this investigation from known areas. We need a place that nobody knows about."

"Those aren't bad ideas. We need to go hi tech as well. There's just too many different ways to gather intel and we need to explore more of those. We need a tech person."

Oliver runs his fingers through his hair. He knows the perfect person but he doesn't want her involved in this. "I'll look into that. Anyway, let me know the second you find out anything more on Lyla. I've gotta run and prepare for a...thing."

A soft chuckle comes through the speaker. "A _thing_ huh? Would this _thing_ have anything to do with a certain neighbor, who I think you have a crush on?"

"Look, she asked me for a favor and I agreed...against my better judgment. It's completely platonic!"

"Somehow, I don't think you really want it to be. Go ahead, get your mind right for this favor. I'll talk to you later." They hang up and Oliver goes back to thinking about the task at hand. I GOT IT!! A devious smile forms on his face.

\--------------------------------

Felicity and her friends arrive at the party room 10 minutes early to setup. Much to their surprise, the room has already been configured for the festivities. Oliver had arranged the chairs in a semicircle next to the small wooden dance floor. The mic stand and karaoke machine sat in the middle of the floor. All of the lights were out except those over the mock stage. He'd even set up the bar, which was to the right of the dance floor, with vodka, tequila, wine, Kahlua, and margarita mix. Figuring that they'd have to do this, they were stunned.

"Let it never be said that I skimp on a favor for a friend." Sitting in the back of the room at a table drinking a glass of vodka was Oliver. "You all are earlier than I expected. I figured I had at least another 20 minutes. I see you brought drinks as well, the more the merrier!"

Felicity heads towards his table and takes a seat. "Are you drunk already?"

"Not even close. But considering what I have to do, I probably should be. Last chance to call this off."

"Well, I'm not calling this off but I will give you the opportunity to back out."

Oliver smiles at the offer, "I figured you wouldn't and I'm not backing out. Just let me know when you ladies are ready and we can begin."

\---------------------------------------

"Welcome one, welcome all to THE Bachelorette party of the year! I first want to offer my sincerest congratulations to Shannon on her impending nuptials. When is the big day?"

"March 7th."

"Wow, a little over a month away. I'm sure it will be lovely. Did you go with the standard terrible looking bridesmaid dresses because nobody can upstage the bride?"

"Definitely!"

"Well I'm going to need to see all of the photos...and videos as well! Now, before we get started I only have one rule. There's absolutely no touching. Other than that, go nuts! Dance, sing along, whatever just have a good time. I'm a fan of 80s music for karaoke, it's hard to explain but to me it feels like 80s music was why karaoke was invented. It's a decade that had a bunch of great anthems and party songs. I have 5 songs planned and a total of 3 wardrobe changes. You all are free to sing while I change, there's over 1000 songs for you to choose from. So, starting us off is…Iris West!"

“West-Allen!” comes from Caitlyn’s direction and Iris just glares at her mockingly. Oliver heads to the back to make his first wardrobe change. “I can’t believe he has this song! This used to be my ‘break-up song’. Haven’t heard it in a while, and it seems fitting now. This [‘Live to Tell’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l25XjnC9hk%E2%80%9D) by Madonna.” Iris begins to slowly sway with the music.

Felicity was sitting the furthest away but directly in front of the stage area, sipping on a glass of Moscato. _I don’t think I’ve ever heard Iris sing. I didn’t even know she liked karaoke. Learn something new every day._ Iris begins the first verse, easing into it like an old man in a warm bath. She quickly finds her bearings and loses herself in the moment. _Incredible! She’s killing it. I could never do that. Lip Sync Battle…definitely! Barry better get his head out of his ass. I’m one to talk. No, the situation is completely different. I wonder what songs Oliver will be performing. 5 songs AND 3 wardrobe changes? Do they do that many at professional concerts? Of course, I wouldn’t know having never been to one. Come to think of it, there’s a lot of things I haven’t done. I need to write a bucket list. That list will be long and probably depressing._

Felicity was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice that Iris had wrapped up her song and gotten a standing ovation from the party. _I’ve got to pay more attention._ Out walks Oliver from where he was changing dressed as…Elvis. _Oh this is going to be good!_

Facing catcalls, wolf whistles, and laughter, Oliver walks to the mic and in his best Elvis voice says, "Thank you! Thank you very much!" He's awarded applause for his effort. "Before I get started, I'm sure you can tell that this is a little snug. It's been a few years since I've worn this and apparently I've grown." Oliver is dressed as the "Jailhouse Rock" version of Elvis, complete with prison jean outfit and black and white striped shirt. The pants are extremely snug, one wrong move and they'll likely split. "For those of you, like myself, who aren't from Vegas I wanted to do something inspired by it. The first 3 songs will be from acts that help make Vegas the entertainment capital of the world. This first performance is inspired by my mom. She's such a huge Elvis fan and this is one of her favorite songs of his. It's called [Night Life](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_wVcw6DE3Y)."

_Oh Oliver, you poor thing. Imitating the King is fraught with peril. Hmmm, a Queen imitating the King. I'll have to save that one to tease him with later. Still, even though he's not the King, he isn't bad. And that jean suit is really restricting his movement, it might actually be restricting his blood flow too. It is, however, snug in all the right places. Just turn around for me, please, just once!_ Oliver was clearly bothered by the tightness of the outfit, grimacing with each movement. But to his credit he finished the song. It was his opening act and he was glad to get through it.

"I'm going to go back and cut this suit off..." he says with a chuckle.

"Felicity would love to help!"

"HEATHER!!!" _I would but you don't have to announce that!_

Oliver just shakes his head and smiles, "Next up are Shannon and Melissa but they haven't told me what they're singing. Oh, and if you hear a sound like an orgasm it's just me getting free of these torture vices." Oliver waddles quickly to the back as Shannon and Melissa take the stage.

"I can't believe he actually has this song but this is perfect. Our song is dedicated to our karaoke host, Oliver, and his new BFF, and hopefully GF, Felicity!" The [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnjwlRA2z9k) begins and Felicity immediately puts her head in her hands. She looks up and notices that Oliver is peeking out of the changing room with a sly grin on his face. She mouths _I'm going to kill you_ to Shannon who can only smile at her while singing.

_Oh God, this is so embarrassing. Could it be any worse? I guess if Oliver was actually out here looking at me like Prince Eric was looking at Ariel...well, that wouldn't be bad. What kind of name is Eric for a Prince anyway?_ Just as they reached the chorus, the rest of the party, minus Felicity, stood up and joined in. _Looks like I spoke too soon, this is far more embarrassing!_ The song ends but the girls keep right on singing the chorus. “Thank you all, really. Don’t be surprised if your credit ratings take nose dives.”

Oliver walks out to more catcalls, wolf whistles and singing. "Very clever, ladies! I used to sing those songs to my little sister. I forgot they were on there." Oliver looked far more relaxed as his outfit actually fit this time. He was wearing a black tux with the jacket and top 2 buttons on his shirt undone. He had his bowtie around his neck, also undone, and his drink of choice in a glass. Looking at Felicity he says, “Can you really drop someone’s credit rating? Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“You can get on her bad side all you want. That just means there’ll be some make-up sex that I’m sure she’s imagined over and over again,” Heather yelled.

“And they’ll be _doing it_ over and over again!” Iris seemed to be in rare form tonight. The ladies were becoming more raucous and Oliver had to turn his head and try and stifle his laughter. Tugging at the lapels of his jacket and taking another sip of his drink, he regains his composure.

_He was born to wear a suit...frack!_

"My dad was a big Rat Pack fan and I could always find him in his study listening to old records of theirs with his glass of bourbon. It was as if he was pretending that he was hanging out with them. Whenever we had a good dinner party and he was in playful mood, he would sing this to my mom. It’s from Dean Martin and is called [Drink to Me Only](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sATfRyoToQk).”

Oliver took another gulp before starting the music. As if hearing his name being called, “Ollie Queen” makes an appearance. Oliver is much more playful during this song. He moves around the room, pretending to be stumbling drunk. Slurring some words and “forgetting” some lyrics. He spends a little time with each of the women, holding hands and singing to them. Each time he’d either send a playful wink or a suggestive eyebrow raise towards Felicity. When it seemed like it was her turn for “Ollie time”, he purposefully skips her. Doing so with such jest, that she doesn’t take it personally. Her time will come, just not yet. He finishes his tour around the room just as he finishes his drink and the song ends. He takes a bow to applause.

As Oliver returns to the stage, he brings a chair with him. “This next song, I don’t know why it’s always struck a chord with me but it has. First, I need Shannon to come up here and have a seat.”

As she approaches she says, “Are you sure you don’t mean Felicity because I don’t mind?”

Huffing out a laugh Oliver responds, “No, you’re the bride. It’s your turn. Now, what is your husband-to-be’s name?”

“Thomas.” Oliver visibly flinches at her response.

_Oh no! I didn’t even think about that. I should’ve told him!_

Just as quickly as he flinched, Oliver was back in the moment. “He has a great name. That was my best friend’s name. What I’m going to do is sing this song to you as…Thomas. Now some see this as a song about a break-up. I see it as a song about the realization of what, or whom, is important to you. Realizing how much somebody meant to you and wanting to spend the rest of your days with them. And that’s what marriage is. Building a life with someone who makes you whole. The song is [Mandy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoGcH2L68Mg) by Barry Manilow. Of course, I’m changing the name to Shannon.”

As he began to sing, he grabs her hand and caresses it lovingly. Singing with a warm smile on his face, he looked into her eyes as if he really was Thomas in that moment. _This is so sweet. Shannon may act like she’s full of bravado but she’s just a big softie. I’d bet my entire Dr. Who collection that by the end, she’ll be in tears._ Sure enough, when the song was over Shannon was crying. Oliver helped her to her feet and gave her a warm embrace, while whispering something in her ear. She whispered something back which made Oliver laugh, and then he proceeded to lead a round of applause for her as she went back to her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set List:  
> Madonna - Live to Tell  
> Elvis Presley – Night Life  
> The Little Mermaid - Kiss the Girl  
> Dean Martin – Drink to Me Only  
> Barry Manilow - Mandy
> 
> Part 2 of this will be posted by Friday.


	12. Ladies Night part 3 or Oliver's Revenge part 2 or A Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter. Got this part done faster than anticipated. Song list (only 3 songs this time) at the bottom. The lyrics to the last song is included because Oliver changed the majority of them.

"So...I'm not really sure how to follow that but, um...here goes. So this song was really a toss-up but I decided to go with the one that was more fun to me. I first heard it in an Austin Powers movie. I liked the scene that it was played in, and then I really listened to the words. It's really silly so here's Burt Bacharach and Elvis Costello's [Never Fall in Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNJLrLS6VG0)."

Oliver was back in his playful way with this song. He sits between Heather and Caitlyn and sways with them to the rhythm of the song. He then stands Iris and does a simple 2 step with her. When he get to the part of "I'll never fall in love again", he turns to face Felicity and smiles at her. He does this a couple more times with Zoey and Shannon before finally going up to Felicity to dance with her. She's completely unaware at what point they are in the song until he steps back, playfully wags his finger at her and sings the final "I'll never fall in love again". He drops the mic and walks to make his final wardrobe change so he can bring the show home.

Felicity wastes little time in picking up the microphone and saying with a devilish grin, "You are such a tease, Oliver!"

Without turning around or breaking his stride he yells back, "And don't you forget it!" Everyone starts laughing as Shannon walks over and gets the mic. "You're supposed to be helping me guys. You're making it even more difficult!" Felicity whines.

"We know. That's what you two get for leaving us alone in the living room twice!" Shannon responds.

"Wait, you planned this?"

"Of course we did, and it's worked beautifully so far! There were some surprises though. He's much more charming than I thought, and very sweet."

"What did he whisper to you?"

"Oh Lis, you know I can't tell you that! It's a secret!"

"You're supposed to be MY friend," Felicity groans.

"I am. And it's because you're my friend that I can't tell you. I'm really doing this for your own good!" The ladies talk amongst themselves while they await Oliver's return. After about 5 minutes, they hear the door close and out walks Oliver. There's an audible gasp when he comes into view. His outfit is all white. He has on white tights, a tank top, a white leather jacket, and boots. The only splash of color is the green bandana he has on his forehead. His demeanor has changed as well. Gone is the playful Oliver, replaced by a more broody and serious Oliver. He heads straight to the stage and presses play without a word. This make the women scramble to their seats. Felicity is captivated. She's never seen this side of him before. He seems...primal.

The [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7gMtWTMNt8) begins to blare through the speakers and Oliver locks eyes with Felicity. His gaze, burning with desire, forces Felicity all of the way back into her chair. The sheer intensity of his look further scrambling her already scrambled thoughts as he begins to sing.

_Umm…ok…uh…my mind isn’t working. Ok, let’s start with something simple. Who am I? I’m…WOW he has a really nice butt, just a little bite…FOCUS! I CAN’T REMEMBER MY NAME! This is too much! His outfit is so tight, it looks like it’s painted on. I can tell he doesn’t have underwear on. And the bulge! My mouth is dry…like really dry! The coat closet really isn’t a bad idea at this point. Easy Felicity, I don’t want to get all hot and bothered…too late, I’m way beyond the looking glass on that! YES, my name is Felicity! I need to calm down. Think unsexy thoughts…Homer Simpson, Jabba the Hutt, Paul Blart. NOTHING’S WORKING!!_

Felicity begins to fan herself unconsciously, making Oliver quirk an eyebrow. _This is what you asked for Felicity. I can tell you’re enjoying it. Time to take it up another level._ In less than 3 strides, he was standing right in front of her. Their eye contact hasn’t broken since he started singing. He squats down so that they’re face to face. Melissa comes up and slides a few dollars into the waistband of his tights and says, “That’s for the condoms later. My treat!” Neither Oliver nor Felicity break eye contact but Felicity turns beet red.

_OMG! I completely forgot about them. They’re all staring! Shannon, close your mouth girl, you’re about to get married. Geez, Iris is squeezing her knees together. Yep, I know what that means. Good thing she doesn’t know that he’s actually Oliver Queen, who’s on her 3 list. Then again, the way she’s looking at him I don’t think it matters. I guess we didn’t even need the strippers since we got all of this for free. I don’t know how much more of this I can take before I jump him. This has to be the worst torture imaginable…not really. Definitely the BEST torture that I can think of…but it’s still torture!_

Oliver reaches for her hand and stands her up. _Oh, wait. Where are you taking me? Please say the coat closet or the room you were changing in. At this point, it really doesn’t matter._ He leads her back to the stage and snakes his free arm around her waist, so that her back is pressed against him. In spite of the position change, he was still looking into her eyes while singing. _Mmmm, his arms are solid. He feels so good embracing me from behind. Frack, even when I’m thinking I still struggle with the innuendos. You know what, I don’t care. This is so damn hot! He feels so good, even though he’s sweating. A girl could really get used to this. He’s definitely a better singer than I thought. His hands are strrrrooooooong! Not really surprising but really nice getting a chance to feel it. I bet he could toss me ar…nope, stop it! But he’s so pretty…so, so pretty! I’m so glad he’s holding me, for more reasons than one. I don’t think I can stand unassisted at the moment. It’s better that he didn’t do this while we were alone, there’s no telling what would be happening right now._

As the song ends, they both lean in slowly. Just as they’re about to make contact, Oliver deftly avoids her lips and goes to whisper in her ear, “I still have one more song.”

“DAMMIT, OLIVER!” Felicity covers her mouth after she realizes that she said that out loud. Oliver just tilts his head and smiles at her before addressing the rest of the party.

“I know I said 5 songs but…I’ve got 1 more in me.” He releases Felicity from his grasp and she stumbles a little as he goes to move the chair so she can sit down. He walks quickly back to the changing area and returns with a guitar. He moves a chair so that it’s directly in front of Felicity. He turns the volume down on the Karaoke machine and presses play. He sits down and begins to play along with the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvd3qCnsAaY).

A smoky room, a small cafe   
They come to hear me play   
And drink and dance the night away  
I sit up on the stage   
And close my eyes   
Dream you're mine   
But you don't know   
You don't even know that it's my wish

_Who knew that Oliver was so adept with a guitar? I definitely didn’t have that in the pool. You are indeed full of surprises Mr. Queen. This is so romantic. I’ve never had anyone serenade me before, and I never would’ve imagined Oliver Queen doing it! Whatever I did in a past life to get this, I am eternally grateful. I don’t want this song to end…I don’t want this night to end…unless it’s with me and him, capping it off…but I don’t think I’d want that to end either._

I wish that you were in my arms   
Like this Spanish guitar   
And I would play you through the night   
'Till the dawn   
I need to hold you in my arms   
Like this Spanish guitar   
All night long, all night long   
you'd be my song, you'd be my song

Felicity closes her eyes and loses herself in the song. Oliver does the same thing while continuing to play and sing. _I can totally see us in this song. Him up on stage, with his band, in a smoke filled club. Playing beautifully to the patrons, he sits in a spotlight. The rest of the club is dark around him. I glide in and we lock eyes as I move through the crowd towards the stage._

Steal my heart with every word you say  
I pray you'll come my way   
And hold me to your heart someday   
I long to be the one that you caress with tenderness   
And you don't know   
You don't even know that it's my wish

_A random guy comes up to me and we start talking and dancing to the melody but my eyes never leave his. He finishes playing and disappears from the stage but his band continues to play. I search for him with my eyes, afraid that he may be gone, not finding him again until he’s right in front of me._

I wish that you were in my arms   
Like this Spanish guitar   
And I would play you through the night   
'Till the dawn   
I need to hold you in my arms  
Like this Spanish guitar   
All night long, all night long   
you'd be my song, you'd be my song

Te sientas entre la gente   
Cierras tu ojos   
Y suenas que soy tuyo   
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor

_Without so much as a word, he takes my hand and we begin dancing. We dance for what seems like hours. Our hands busily cataloging every inch of each other, never breaking eye contact._

I sit up on the stage  
And close my eyes   
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know   
You don't even know that it's my wish

I wish that you were in my arms   
Like this Spanish guitar   
And I would play you through the night   
'Till the dawn   
I need to hold you in my arms   
Like this Spanish guitar  
All night long, all night long   
you'd be my song, you'd be my song

_Even though the club is packed, it's like we're the only 2 people there. Nothing is able to penetrate our bubble. And then we kiss. It's soft and chaste but soon turns passionate. And just like that, the kiss is over._

Felicity opens her eyes to find Oliver looking at her intently. _The song must be over. That felt so real. Like it was a memory and not a daydream. Why is everybody staring at me?_ All of her friends were staring, open mouthed, at her as if she was standing there naked.

Oliver looks at the group, noticing that they’d been joined by another group in the back, and says, “Well, I guess this concludes the karaoke portion of the evening. Thank you for having me, it was…” and he looks at Felicity before finishing, “…a pleasure!” He then stands up and heads towards the second group in the back of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Ladies Night part 4 or Oliver's Revenge part 3 or The Aftermath
> 
> Songs:  
> Elvis Costello and Burt Bacharach - Never Fall In Love  
> Def Leppard - Love Bites  
> Toni Braxton - Spanish Guitar


	13. Aftermath

As Oliver heads towards the group, he hears his cell phone chime his text notification on a nearby table. He recognized the group as the building's Garden Club, many of which he had seen them throughout the building. He'd even seen a few of them earlier while he was fixing his bike, pretending to busy themselves on their balconies as they secretly watched him. _Garden Club, really, in the desert? Seems more like an excuse to get together and gossip._ What was throwing him off was how he didn't notice them coming in. He took pride in his ability to always mind his surroundings, but his moment with Felicity caused him to drop his guard and that could be very dangerous. 

Oliver made brief small talk with the group and found out that they usually use the room on Friday nights but never officially book it, as nobody hardly uses it. The awkwardness of a few of the women as they tried their best not to openly gawk at him reminded him of what he was currently wearing. 

"It was quite wonderful to see you to serenade your girlfriend in front of her friends. Romance seems to be a lost art in your generation," stated Pam, who was President of the Garden Club.

Oliver looks back and sees that Felicity is talking to Shannon alone at the bar, probably about what just happened. As he turns back, he starts to protest that they aren't dating but quickly thinks better of it after he catches a few of them giving him the once-over. Like a pack of sharks, they'd be all over him if they found out he was single so no need to put blood in the water and start a frenzy. Oliver just smiles and keeps the conversation moving. After a few more minutes of inane conversation, the Garden Club bids Oliver farewell and leaves. Oliver makes a b-line straight for his cell phone.

**Lyla is being returned tonight. They will send me coordinates of her location. I may need you for backup. - Digg**

This news puts a smile on his face. Happy Friday, indeed! He glances over and sees that Felicity is still talking with Shannon. He wants to talk to her before he leaves but he might not be afforded that opportunity. Looking at his watch, he realizes that he's late and heads directly to the back to change.

\------------------------------------------------------

Felicity watched as Oliver went over to speak to the group of women who'd assembled by the door unbeknownst to them. The effects of the songs and...something else had her head spinning. She almost didn't notice that Shannon was trying to get her attention.

"Lis...Felicity? Earth to Felicity!"

Felicity snaps out of her thoughts, "Oh, hey Shannon. What's up?"

"Don't play coy with me! How was it?"

"Coy...moi? Never! His performance was better than I expected, had it just been me and him something probably would've happened."

Shannon looks at her incredulously. "Lis."

"Yes?"

"LIS!"

"What?!"

Shannon begins to wonder if she's even aware of what she did. "Come with me to get a drink, I need to show you something." Felicity gets up and follows her over to the bar. Shannon fixes herself a drink. "How much wine have you had tonight?"

"3 glasses, I think. Oh, and I had a glass before coming up here...so 4." Suddenly, it dawns on her. _What did I do?!_ Inhibitions fall when alcohol is present. Her brain to mouth filter already malfunctions enough around Oliver. The fact that he was singing to her and she's very much attracted to him puts the fear of God in her. Something did happen, that's why everyone was staring at her. "Oh God, Shannon, what did I do? Was it bad?" Felicity was in full panic mode.

"I thought what you did was actually a good thing. I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you. You caught everyone off guard, including Oliver. I'm surprised you don't remember but, lucky for you, I recorded it. Don't worry, nobody will see it but you. I don't need you messing with my credit score again."

Shannon plays the video and there, plain as day, is Felicity leaning in and kissing Oliver just as he finishes singing his song. How could she not know that she did that. She thought the kiss felt real but didn't want to open her eyes and leave her daydream just in case it wasn't. Felicity has to brace herself against the table. She is in utter disbelief. "Shannon! How could I do this?! I've already tried to drunkenly seduce him the first day I met him. And now, caught up in the haze of red wine and sense of euphoria of a man singing to me, I sexually assault him! I'm going to have to move. I don't know how I can face him after this."

Shannon bursts into laughter, "Oh Lis! You are too much! Sexual Assault? Really?! You kissed him and, in case you can't tell, he kissed you back. It was like the 4th of July between you two. I'm not sure where you are with Cooper but Lis, I think you need to explore this. Cooper had his chance and he seems to be dragging his feet for whatever reason. You should really move on from him.

Felicity sees Oliver go to the back in a hurry. She needs to talk to him, to clear the air. Hopefully, when he comes out they can have a chat. "Looks like the second part of our entertainment has arrived. So, two strippers eh? Kind of rough looking though."

Felicity furrows her brow while looking at the dancers. "Those aren't the dancers I hired, something isn't right." She makes her way over to them, "Hey guys, what happened to the other dancers I hired?"

"Yea, there was a change in plans. The other guys were needed for some big convention on the strip. The boss sent us instead. I'm Sal and this is Vito. Are you Felicity?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perfect. I just need you to sign this paperwork." Sal reaches into his bag and pulls out a silenced Desert Eagle. Vito grabs Felicity as Sal begins to make his demands. "ALRIGHT LADIES, LISTEN UP! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY HERE BUT WE WILL IF WE HAVE TO! WE ARE LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! OLIVER QUEEN! TELL US WHERE HE IS AND WE WILL BE ON OUR WAY!"

The entire group is paralyzed with fear. Felicity looks at them and barely shakes her head 'No', not wanting anyone to say anything. She takes a quick peek at the back where she sees Oliver staring directly at her from around the corner. He sends her a quick wink and disappears.

"There's nobody here but us, " Iris says defiantly.

"Oh, is that right? Vito, go check the back. Remember, we're supposed to take him alive but we can rough him up a bit." Vito pushes Felicity over to her friends and cautiously heads towards the back. There are a few areas that Oliver could use to his advantage. There are men's and women's restrooms, a coat closet, and a walk in pantry adjacent to the kitchenette.

_Situation check: Two assailants; One gunman holding seven women at gunpoint; another gunman on his way back here to search for me; judging by the tats, they were in Blackgate at one point. no weapons for me except my guitar, which I left out by the dance floor; I could just hand myself over but then the hostages are definitely dead; my cover is blown; it's best if I take them out here, even though there'll be further exposure._

Oliver gets himself into position, which is him bracing his hands and feet on opposing walls above the door in the men's room. There's one stall in there so the gunman will definitely have to come all the way in and check it. As soon as the bathroom door is closed, Oliver plans to drop down and take him out as quietly as he can, so as not to alert the other gunman.

_Why am I always fighting in the bathroom? That'll either be the title of my memoirs or the epitaph on my tombstone. People will be really confused._

Meanwhile, Vito is checking the pantry and closet first. They may be walk-in but there's virtually nowhere to hide in them. Best to eliminate those spots first before heading into the restrooms.

_Ugh! What is taking him so long? I've been slacking on my workouts. This position shouldn't be this difficult to hold._

The door easing open snaps Oliver out of his thoughts. Vito eases the door open and stands in the doorway. He looks at the stall as if he's trying to use x-ray vision on it. Tiptoeing in, he heads towards the stall. He's just inside the doorway when the door closes all the way. In one motion, Oliver drops down from the ceiling behind Vito, interlocks his fingers, wraps his hands around Vito's mouth and uses his body weight and gravity to slam his head into the ground. He placed his hands over Vito's mouth to muffle any sound but it's unnecessary. Vito is out cold. Oliver quickly retrieves the gun and checks over Vito.

_Hmmm, a cell phone. Pretty sure this is a burner phone but I'll check it out anyway. He's wearing a bullet proof vest. If I kill them, I can't get any information._

Oliver leaves the restroom quietly and peeks around the corner into the main room. He has a clear shot at Sal. No hesitation, he fires directly at his chest knocking Sal to the ground. Oliver sprints over to the fallen gunman and kicks his gun away. He places a disoriented Sal in a chokehold and squeezes until he's out. He stands up and looks towards Felicity, scanning her looking for any visible injuries.

"Is everyone ok?" Nobody answers, everyone is in shock at what they've just witnessed. "I'll just take the silence as affirmation." Oliver takes a few steps away and pulls out his cell phone. He's about to call Diggle when he looks up and sees Felicity standing in front of him. They stare at each other briefly before they hug each other. Oliver can feel Felicity trembling so he takes her to have a seat at the nearest table. 

"I've never been so afraid in my life. I've never had a gun pulled on me. I was so..."

"Hey, everything is ok. Of course you were scared. They were threatening you and your friends. You did exactly what you were supposed to do in that situation. Nothing happened to you. You did a great job."

"See, that's the thing. I wasn't worried about me...I was worried about you. I was scared of what they were going to do to you if they got to you."

This revelation stunned Oliver. Here's a woman whose life was being threatened, and surely would've been ended tonight if things had gone the other way, and her concern was for someone else. Unbelievable. Felicity was tearing up and Oliver used his thumb to wipe them away.

"It's ok...I'm ok. I got them before they could hurt me or anybody else."

"Who are they? And why were they after you?"

"I'll explain in bit but first I'm going to need your help with your friends. I'm pretty sure that gunshot was reported and the police will be here any minute. I also need to find something to tie these guys up until they get here. Ok?"

"Ok." They smile at each other and Oliver makes a quick phone call.

"Hey, I've got a bit of a situation here...There's seven witnesses and police are inbound...They know my identity but I need to make sure they're not targets...I was attacked and I need to find out why...I thought it was because of something else but now I doubt it...Ok, I'll send you their information as soon as this scene is secure...Oh and Cisco, I'm going to need my gear."


	14. Partners?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity asserts herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still reeling from the events of the cross-over and from what's going to happen in the next episode. This is sort of therapeutic.

Time was of the essence. Whomever hired these two thugs would be looking for them to return with him in tow sooner rather than later. Also, there was a matter of the gunshot which would have the police being called. Oliver needed to control the situation, otherwise it could go from bad to worse. The fact that the gunmen came in the guise of strippers alerted Oliver that they linked Felicity to him, meaning that she is now in danger whether he leaves or not. He's being hunted, presumably by the third of the triplets. But he has no way of knowing when or how the attacks would come. What he did know was that he needed to get out of there and to his safe house ASAP, and now he'd have to take Felicity with him.

Oliver quickly explained to the women exactly what the situation was, who he is, and what needed to happen in order to guarantee their safety. He also told them that he'd hire each of them a security detail for 2 weeks in order to make sure they're not being watched or followed, though it was highly unlikely that they would be. Without fail, the police arrived and took the gunmen into custody. Everyone gave their statements and Oliver emphasized the sensitivity of this matter and how putting the names of those involved in the news would increase the risks of more attacks. For never having lived there, the Queen name held considerable sway in Las Vegas and Oliver was guaranteed that no names would be provided or leaked to the press.

While the police were wrapping up, Oliver pulled Felicity to the side. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible. I have a place where I can take you, where you'll be safe until all of this is over."

Felicity studies him for a moment. _He's scared, but he's trying to hide it. He either has a plan or he's formulating one. Plus, there's much more that he isn't telling me. I need to keep him calm because whatever is going on, he's my best hope of surviving._ "Hmmm. I'm guessing that this is because they knew my name, meaning they know who I am and have connected me to you. Thus they can get to you through me. Makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why you're choosing not to tell me everything. This didn't strike me as something out of the blue and I can't help you solve this without all of the details."

"Help me?" He was stunned by this statement.

"Uh, yea! My life is on the line too and I'm not about to sit on the sidelines when I know I can do something about it. I may not be able to do what you just did, and we'll get to how you know how to do all of that later, but I can help. You're going to need information and I don't think there's anyone better than quietly gathering information than me."

Oliver takes a moment to consider what she said. He couldn't really argue with any of her logic and with her computer skills, they should be able to solve this much faster than he would on his own. Though he doesn't want to put her in further danger, he could definitely use her help. Plus it'll be easier to keep an eye on her. "Alright. But we don't have much time. You need to go and pack quickly. Take only what's absolutely necessary."

"No need. I'm already packed." Oliver looks at her quizzically. "I mean, I have an emergency escape bag packed already, not that I knew this was going to happen. I watch a lot of espionage documentaries on History channel. Thought having one was a good idea. You never know when an emergency such as this can happen."

He huffs out a laugh, "Felicity Smoak. You are truly one of the most remarkable people I've ever met. It seems like the police are wrapping things up, let's go get your things and get out of here."

“Ok, but let me just make sure everything is alright with my friends.” Felicity starts to walk towards her friends before she stops and looks back. “Oh, and Oliver, thank you.”

“For what?”

Felicity flashes him a soft smile, “For everything.” And with that, she turns and continues over to her friends. Oliver couldn’t help the guilty feeling he got when she said that. It bothered him that he dragged her and possibly her friends in the middle of this. And it was even more troubling that he didn’t know what this was all about. He looked down at his phone and sent a quick text.

**Emergency. Got held up. Hate to do this but…raincheck?**

He didn’t like the fact that he was doing this through text message but he really didn’t feel like talking at the moment.

**Ummm sure, I guess. Hope everything’s alright.**

“Are you ok?” He didn’t even notice that Felicity had returned.

“Yea, it’s just…I had to cancel a date.” He’s not even sure why he felt guilty admitting that. It’s not like they’re dating. Sure they kissed but that easily could’ve been brought on by alcohol and just being caught up in the situation. “It wasn’t really a date. More like her thanking me for my help. And in truth, I’m not really all that broken up about it. It’s more the situation. I have no idea what’s going on or why it’s happening. I thought I did but…” He looks away and just shakes his head.

Felicity steps closer to him and touches his forearm. Some of the increasing tension that he felt starts to dissipate. “Don’t worry, Oliver. We’ll figure this out. I hate mysteries, they need to be solved. So believe me when I tell you that I won’t rest until we do.”

Self-loathing would have to wait, right now he has a job to do and that’s get her to safety. “Thank you. And now we really should get going.” They quickly leave the party room and head to her apartment. Once inside, Oliver instinctively begins to check for intruders when he feels a hand on his bicep.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I think I do. What if someone’s in here?”

“Nobody’s here.” Oliver regards her and she continues, “I already checked. Using my security system, that I designed, it notifies me if any door or window opens in here. See…no notifications. Plus I have couple of cameras hidden in here that I’m able to cycle through in real time. There will be no ambushing Felicity Smoak!”

Oliver chuckles to himself, “Impressive. I actually was going to ask you about security systems for my place. Seems like I was thinking of the right person.”

Blushing, she responds, “It seems so. Oh, turn off your phone and remove your battery right now. They could be tracking it. We need to get some of those prepaid phones. Also, you may have a bug or tracker somewhere on you. I have a scanner. Wait right here. Help yourself to something to drink.” Oliver doesn’t move. He’s dumbfounded at how he never thought about him having a bug.

Felicity comes out of her room with her duffle bag and a small black device. Oliver runs his fingers through his hair, “You know, this whole time I thought I’d be protecting you but it feels like it’s the other way around.”

“Well I guess we’ll both have a hand in maintaining our safety, just as partners should.”

“I can live with that…’live’ being the operative word.” Felicity begins to scan Oliver for bugs and trackers but doesn’t find anything. They move across the hall to collect his things.

“Oliver. We need to do something before we leave. I need to go see my mom and Nana, just to make sure their ok and give some sort of explanation.”

“I understand. Do you know what you’re going to tell them?”

Felicity thinks for a second, “Well I could tell them that I’ve been tasked on a secret government project through Queen Consolidated.”

“That’s not a bad idea. That could explain why I’m there too.”

Felicity starts to blush, “Well, they already know about you…not that you’re Oliver Queen but they know you’re my neighbor.”

While chuckling he responds, “I guess I could tell them the truth about why I’m out here and pinkie swear them to secrecy. We’ll see. Here’s my stuff if you want to run that scanner over it.” Felicity scans the bag but again doesn’t find anything.

“All clear, I guess we can go if you have all you need. I suppose we’re taking my car since you only have a bike.”

“My car is in a storage unit. I was just going to switch it out. You can follow me there and park your car there as well. Or you can just ride over with me. It’s up to you.”

"I'll follow. Not knowing how long we'll be gone, hopefully not too long, I don't want to leave it unattended." Oliver locked his place up while Felicity grabbed her keys and headed to the parking lot. 

"Hey, scan my bike." Felicity does and sure enough, they find a tracker. "The easiest thing to bug. Can't believe I didn't think of it." Oliver takes the tracker and places it under the rocks in the rock garden in the courtyard. Felicity scanned her car but didn't find anything so they headed off to get his car.

\----------------------------------------

In a darkened hotel room, a form lies motionless on the bed. A mail notification chime rings out from the tablet on the nightstand. "Hmmm, let's see what we have here." A few quick swipes and the listing is on screen.

**Price: $5 million alive, $2.5 million dead**

**Target: Oliver Queen aka Jonas Daniels**

**Known Associates: Felicity Smoak**

"DAMMIT, O! Every hitter out there will be gunning for you. I need to get to Vegas FAST!" He picks up his cell phone and calls. It goes straight to voicemail. "DAMMIT! I hope I'm not too late."


	15. Plan B

Oliver straddles his bike, snapping his helmet into place. He can't shake the feeling that something else is going to happen. He looks over to Felicity who is sitting in the driver seat of her car. "You know what? I think you should go ahead to your mom's house and I'll meet you there."

"What, why? What's wrong? I don't think it's a good idea to separate." Felicity wasn't exactly surprised that Oliver suggested this. She figured that at some point he'd try to push her to the sidelines to keep her out of harms way.

"I just can't shake this feeling that it isn't over and if there's a car chase, I'd be able to get away better not having to make sure you're safe." He can tell that this isn't going over well but this is a situation where he has the least amount of control. "Trust me, I don't want to separate either but if something happens this is the best way for both of us to be safe."

"Oliver, this is crazy. You want to go out there without backup? What if something happens? I'm so not ok with this!"

"I know but I need you to trust me. I will get back to you. I promise." Oliver looks Felicity directly in her eyes to reaffirm his promise. Felicity, knowing that at this point arguing is futile, relents. She doesn't know what she would do to help him if something happens but something is better than nothing.

Begrudgingly, Felicity acquiesces. "Ok, I'm not a fan of this idea but I don't have a better one...at the moment." She writes down the address and hands it to Oliver. “Give me your phone and battery.” Oliver reaches into his pocket and removes said items. Felicity digs into her bag and pulls out a micro sd card. She places it in the phone, puts the battery back in, and turns it on. Grabbing her tablet off of the passenger seat, she begins typing furiously. In what seems like seconds, she finishes and hands him back his phone. "There. I put my own tracker on there so I’ll be able to follow along from my tablet. If anything happens, I’m coming to get you. Be safe...and come back to me." Their hands linger together for a moment. 

Oliver nods and flashes a brief smile before firing up the bike. “Wait a few minutes and head to your mom's. It shouldn’t take more than 45 minutes for me to get there. I shall return, that’s a promise!”

She watches him speed off but can't help the sense of foreboding that she's feeling. She looks back at her tablet to make sure the tracker is functioning properly. _Why is he just sitting at the entrance? Did the tracker malfunction already?!_ Quickly, she pings his cell phone and confirms his location. She’s in for a very long 45 minutes.

Sitting at the community entrance on his idling bike, this was the first time Oliver had to process everything that happened over the past few hours and what was to come. So much to think about and all he could focus on was Felicity. Her courage, her strength, her intellect, her…beauty. She could be a hindrance but she could also be a huge help. Either way, he made a promise to her and he always keeps his promises…mostly. Snapping back to reality, Oliver focused his attention on a parked car off in the distance. It was mostly in the shadows but he could barely make out two figures, the driver was smoking. He had to pass them on his way to storage, all he could do was hope they didn’t open fire when he did. 

He begins to head in that direction when he notices a small pile of discarded cigarette butts next to the driver's door. _Yep, they’ve been here a while waiting for something or someone…probably me. Let’s see if they follow._ Oliver begins to speed up as he drives by and sure enough, when he’s a couple hundred yards away the car U-turns and starts to follow.

_Are they just planning on following me or will the make a move. Doesn't matter, I need to lose them and soon. I do not want Felicity in the middle of this and, based on the look she gave when she said it, I know she will try._ The car behind him starts to close the gap, signaling that they're not even trying to hide the fact that they're tailing him. They're about to make their move so Oliver begins to speed up. He's at a disadvantage because the bike offers no protection. The advantage though is that it's much more maneuverable than a car. He begins to pull away when the bike starts to lose power. _I thought I fixed this!!! Plan B. I'm going to have to lose them on foot._

He pulls into the nearest neighborhood, parks his bike, and starts running between the homes. He hears them pull up to his bike and get out. "That's Queen's bike alright. Ok, you track him on foot. He couldn't have gotten far. I'll circle the neighborhood. Shouldn't take too long to find him. Remember, he's worth more alive than dead." The car pulls off and Oliver continues to move. _So they want to take me alive. I guess I should be thankful?_ He's about to cross the street when he's cut off by a car and the passenger door opens.

"Come with me if you want to live. I've always wanted to say that! Couldn't get his accent right though."

"Felicity?"

"Oliver, get in. We need to go now!" Oliver closes the passenger door and dives in the backseat, keeping down so he can't be seen from the windows.

"Felicity, listen carefully. I need you to drive normally. As if you live here and don't know what's going on. One guy is on foot and the other is driving around looking for me. I heard them say I'm worth more alive than dead so they want to take me alive, but they won't hesitate to kill. Stay calm and we'll get through this."

"Umm, Oliver? We're already out of the neighborhood. Nobody's around. I'm headed for the storage depot." Oliver peeks over the seats and scans the road. Satisfied that they're not in any danger, he leans forward and kisses Felicity on the cheek.

"You are awesome! And that tracker chip in the phone...GENIUS!!"

"Yes, it was. But I didn't use the tracker...I just followed you." Felicity looked nervously into her rearview mirror to gauge his reaction.

Sighing, "Felicity you can't do that. I wanted you to go to your mother's house to keep you out of any unnecessary danger." He rubs his face with his hands, "I appreciate your concern and am grateful that you were there to save me but it could've gone really bad for you and...I don't think I can take it if something bad happened to you. Especially because of me."

"Oliver, I realize that it wasn't the best move to follow you but we're both in danger and we're safer together. Stronger together. I chose to come with you tonight. I could've done something different but I couldn't just leave you to face this alone. I wanted to help you the best way I could and sitting and waiting in this situation was not the best way. Next time I won't do something as crazy as this unless you need me to plus we'll have a much better plan so I won't be as nervous. The same way that you're asking me to believe in you, I need you to believe in me."

Oliver places his hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently, "I absolutely do...100%."

Felicity leans into his hand. "We're here. Where do I go?"


	16. Smoak'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is surrounded by 3 generations of Smoak women.

"Ok, cut the headlights and slowly pull up to the corner." Oliver and Felicity have exchanged vehicles and have arrived at her mom's house, Oliver driving while she navigates. He is scanning the street, looking for anyone laying in wait.

"The light is on, looks like they're up. Nana is usually in bed by now but Mom might've just gotten home from work."

"Looks like we're not the only ones watching the house. See right there? The Caprice Classic about 7 cars down on the right? That's them from earlier. I could sneak up on them and take them out..."

"There's no need for that. What do you do, well maybe not you, but what do regular people do when there's a prowler? Call the Police! And since there was an incident earlier tonight that I was involved in and these seem to be connected, I know they'll be here really fast and on high alert."

A small smile plays at Oliver's mouth. "Even better. Low risk. You sure you haven't done this before?" Felicity chuckles as she dials the Detective in charge of the case whose card she has.

"Hello, Detective. This is Felicity Smoak, from the bachelorette party earlier. I hate to bother you but I'm at my mother's house and there's a car with 2 gentlemen sitting outside watching us. One of them have binoculars and I'm quite certain," she looks at Oliver and he nods, "that they're armed. This may be connected. They’re in a white caprice classic. Please hurry, they may make a move soon! See you in 10 minutes."

They pulled over and parked so they can wait for the police. Silence filled the car but it wasn’t awkward. They both were lost in their thoughts. Neither of them realized that they had their fingers intertwined. “Uh, Oliver?” 

"Yea”, responded Oliver without taking his focus off of the caprice. Instead of saying anything else, Felicity just holds up their joined hands. Slowly, Oliver begins to turn his head to look at them. He noticed that Felicity was blushing which in turn made him smile. “I can’t say that I know when this happened but I can say that I’m much more relaxed because of it.” He'd begun massaging circles on the back of her hand. 

"About what I said earlier, I just don’t want you to take it as a rejection. No way would I reject you, I mean look at you. But it’s just so complicated at the moment, which you already know. We will revisit it after everything is over." 

"Can I get that in writing", Oliver says playfully. "And as I said before, I understand and let’s just say that you’ve given me extra motivation to see this through." Just then, 3 police cruisers go speeding by them and block in the caprice. Six officers jump out with guns drawn. A police helicopter circles above, shining its spotlight on the street. It's like a scene out of a movie. "Looks like they've got everything under control. Now do we wait for them to finish or do we go in?"

Felicity shows Oliver another way to get to her mom's house, which has them coming from the opposite direction and keeps them out of the way of the police. They're able to slip in unnoticed by everyone on the street. "Mom, I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen sweetie!" The home is rather modest looking, one that belie the fact that a genius had grown up here. There were pictures everywhere. On the walls, coffee tables, cabinets, you name it and there probably was a picture frame there. A lot of them were people he wouldn't recognize and if she were honest, she wouldn't either. They enter the kitchen to find her mother at the window, looking out at the madness in the street, and her Nana sitting at the table eating grapefruit. Nana looks up at the two, grins immediately, and tries to get her mother's attention.

"Donna dear, looks like 'Sheyne' brought a guest." 

"Oh honey, I had no idea you were bringing a guest. I would've straightened up a little." Felicity just rolls her eyes, as if her mother ever cleaned. Donna looked like she was preparing for a night out on the town. Short, tight pink dress and 6 inch heels; you'd never guess that she raised a genius who graduated from MIT.

"Mom, Nana, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is my mom and Nana." 

"Well, 'Sheyne' has told us so much about you!" Nana couldn't stop grinning and giggling, which made Oliver turn and look at Felicity who he could tell was slightly embarrassed.

"Really? Well, good things I hope!"

"I can guarantee she's had nothing but positive things to say...and I can see why."

"MOM!" Felicity covers her face with both hands, if she had the power of invisibility she'd have used it 5 minutes ago.

"Oh sweetheart, he knows I was only teasing. I love your new look. I've been trying to get you to change for YEARS. Interesting that a certain handsome fella shows up and the darkness and despair are banished." Donna winks at Oliver and he huffs a laugh in response. "You kids should be enjoying a night out on the town...oh wait, didn't you have a bachelorette party tonight? How was that?"

"Um yep, it was pretty normal. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary happened there. Err, we're here because I need to get some things to help Oliver and only you know where you put them." Felicity did her best to change the subject from the bachelorette party and lucky for her, her mother didn't press further.

"Ok but first, Oliver, can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine, thank you!" Donna grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and then her and Felicity retreat to find her supplies, leaving Oliver with Nana Smoak.

"So, Mr. Queen...", Oliver looks at her surprised. "Don't look so shocked, I may be old but I'm not THAT old. Felicity is helping you, eh?"

Oliver smiles and nods. "Uh, yea. She is and she's proven herself far more capable and resourceful than I had anticipated. You all have raised a remarkable woman!"

"Well thank you for remarking on it. Clearly, your feelings for her are deeper than you're trying to let on. It's so obvious, but don't worry, she feels the same way. I knew it from the moment you two walked in, the way you subtly leaned towards each other, the way your movements mimicked each other. You two were in sync. That leads me to believe that something happened between the two of you." 

Oliver was stunned into silence. Was it THAT obvious to others? He rubs the back of his head and responds, "I don't know what to say. Is it that obvious?"

This causes Nana Smoak to chuckle, "To people your age...no. But to people who're more experienced, yes it is. Let me give you a little advice about Felicity. Be patient with her. I don't know what she told you of her childhood but her father left when she was young. For a girl to lose her father at such a young age is a very big deal. Fathers are the first men that girls love, that's who they compare their boyfriends to, and they base their ideas on relationships by how their fathers treat their mothers and them. She loved her father dearly and, without warning or a goodbye, he left them. He left HER, and as she got older she started putting up barriers so that she couldn't get hurt like that again."

"Now I know she's been with this guy for a few years now but in the few times that I've witnessed them together, I never saw her respond to him the way she did with you. It is said that there's someone out there for everyone, soulmates if you will. It is possible that you two are just that. And if it is then hurry up and get together. I'd like some great-grandbabies before I shuffle off of this mortal coil!" They both burst into laughter as Donna and Felicity return.

"What's so funny? What were you two talking about", Felicity asks as she looks back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh 'Sheyne', I was just schooling Oliver on the art of picking up women", Nana says while looking pointedly at Oliver. "Anyway, it's way past my bedtime. You kids have a lovely evening." They all wish Nana Smoak a goodnight and she heads to her room. Donna also leaves the kitchen after saying, "Felicity, I'll put his things on the couch."

Oliver looks at Felicity with his confused face. "I told her we'd stay here tonight. It's late and I'd feel better knowing that they're ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we can leave first thing in the morning."

"Ok, show me where I'm sleeping."

Later that evening, while laying on his makeshift bed in the living room, Oliver is thinking over what Nana Smoak had told him earlier. He heard someone coming down the hall and it was Felicity, wrapped in her blanket. "Can't sleep?"

"No, just thinking about your Nana and how wonderful she is. You?"

"No, nervous I guess. Do you mind if I..." and Felicity nods her head down in his direction.

"No, come on down. There's plenty of room!" Felicity lies next to him, pillowing her head on his chest.

"I'm surprised you didn't take the couch."

"Well, when you sleep on the ground for a year you get used to it. Plus, its much cooler down here."

"So what did you two talk about while we were gone?"

"I can't tell you that but just know that it was something I needed to hear", Oliver says while smiling. There's a brief moment of silence after that.

"Oliver? I'm scared."

"Me too, Felicity. But we will get through this...together."

"Together", Felicity reaffirms.

"Oh stop talking and kiss her already, Oliver!" Nana Smoak yells from her room. Both Oliver and Felicity chuckle at the interruption.

"G'night Nana!"

"She's awesome."


	17. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update. I needed some more Nana Smoak. She may be gone for a while but she won't stay gone.

_Situation check: Where am I? I'm in a darkened apartment, laying on the floor with...Felicity. Now I remember, we're at her mom's place. Is that drool? She drools in her sleep...it'd be cute if my shirt wasn't soaked. What time is it?_ Oliver reaches up onto the couch that is behind him and retrieves his phone to find out it's 3:45 am.

"Olbr, whts wrng?" Felicity mumbles.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Mmkay." Oliver softly massages her back as they both begin to fall back to sleep. As he’s drifting off, he can’t help but think how nice this is. It was unexpected when he came out here, in fact it was the furthest thing from his mind. But now he’s not sure if he wants to sleep by himself any longer. Before he realized it, he was being awaken again. This time from the aroma of coffee and sounds coming from the kitchen. He checks his phone to see that its 5:15am. _I guess sleep is out of the question._ Oliver eases out from under Felicity and gently lays her on a pillow. He heads into the kitchen to find Nana Smoak having her breakfast.

“Well good morning, Oliver. Did you sleep well?”

"Comfortably, yes. But I didn’t really get a whole lot of sleep”, he says as he sits down at the table.

“Oh! Well at least you two were quiet, though I’m pretty sure a bed is more comfortable than the floor. Of course you’re probably too large to fit on her full sized bed. You’d need at least a… queen size!” Nana Smoak begins to giggle at her unintentional pun.

“Oh no, no. That isn’t the reason I didn’t get much sleep. No, it’s just been hard for me to sleep since returning from the island. It’s hard to turn off.”

"So is that why you’re out here? Trying to turn off, so to speak?” 

"Kinda. It was more to get away from the microscope I’ve live in all of my life. That was the only good thing about the island. No paparazzi, no pressure to be something I’m not, no one casting a negative eye towards me because of something they read. I could just… be.” Felicity drags in, pours herself a cup of coffee, and joins them at the table. She absent-mindedly places her hand on Oliver's forearm which is resting on the table. Nana Smoak notices it and chuckles to herself as she takes another sip of her coffee.

“Good morning, 'Sheyne'! Did we wake you?”

"Good morning to you both. No, you didn’t but the wonderful aroma of coffee did! Also, you two are always talking and not sharing. I'm starting to get a little jealous”, she says as she mock pouts.

"Wait, are you jealous of her or are you jealous of me? And why would you be jealous anyway", Oliver teased.

"Because you're my, my friend and you're having secret clandestine conversations with my Nana." Felicity decides to lay it on thick. "I thought we were partners! I can't continue if there's going to be secrets between us. This relationship will not work!" There's a brief moment of silence before both Oliver and Felicity burst into laughter.

"So...how long have you two been married exactly and why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

"Nana!" Felicity's cheeks began to turn red and Oliver just shook his head.

Nana leans forward and stage whispers to Oliver, "Great-grandbabies, Oliver. Hurry!" Nana gets up and clears her dishes from the table while Oliver avoids looking in Felicity's direction. He can feel her wide-eyed gaze on him so Oliver put his hands up in mock defense and said, "I swear that's not what we were discussing!"

Felicity narrows her eyes at him. "Really, Oliver?? Then what about last night?"

"Well, I mean we stopped before we could actually get into that exercise one would do in order to make one", Oliver mumbles, grinning from ear to ear.

"I meant the conversation you two had last night", Felicity says now mortified of what her Nana may have heard.

"Oooooh, well there may have been a mention of her desire to have great-grandkids but it was completely innocent."

"Fiddlesticks", Nana Smoak interjected. "It was not innocent. I know your mom isn't ready to be a grandmother, she still thinks she's 29, but I want some great-grandbabies. And to be more direct, you need to be with this handsome specimen of a man sitting right next to you. Hitler was trying to start a 'Master Race' but I'm here to tell you that Smoak/Queen babies would be the beginning of the 'Master Race'! Oh the irony that a Jew would be integral to it...take THAT you putz!"

Oliver was laughing and Felicity completely face-palmed, then a realization hit. "You know he's Oliver Queen?"

"'Sheyne', like I told him last night. I may be old, but I'm not that old. And don't try and change the subject. I want my babies and I'm going to remind you two every time I see you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready for the Senior Center bus." And with that, she heads back into her room leaving them chuckling amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry about all of that", she says as she puts her mug in the sink.

"Are you kidding? She's great! She's exactly how I think you'll be once you stop caring about your malfunctioning brain-to-mouth filter. I see exactly where you get it and that's what I wanted. You know what else I want?"

"No, what?"

"You."


	18. Out of the Frying Pan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You guys really seemed to respond to Nana Smoak. Like I said, she'll be around, you'll definitely hear from her...that's what she would want. Thank you for the kudos and comments. It's very much appreciated.

**7 hours earlier**

Pulling up to his storage unit, Oliver hops out of the car and opens the bay door. Felicity parks her car just past the unit and follows Oliver inside. When he turns on a lantern, she sees that he's storing much more than a car.

"Oliver, what is all of this? More bows, GUNS, training dummies, some sort of org chart on a cork board; It looks like you're preparing for war!"

Without turning and facing her Oliver responds, "My life is much more complicated than it seems, even with what's going on. There's something...sinister going on and I'm determined to find out what it is. It seems to involve Queen Consolidated, my father's company, and I cannot let that stand." He turns and approaches her, placing his hands gently on her shoulder. "At this point, this is irrelevant. We have to focus on the here and now."

"Oliver, we don't know if it's irrelevant or not. I don't even know what _this_ is. But if I'm going to help you, I may need to know."

He considers her plea before responding, "I'm pretty confident that this is separate, however, if we dig up something that proves otherwise then I will share what I'm doing here with you. I just don't want to pull you into another of my messes. Ok?"

Now it's her turn to consider his plea. After what seems like an eternity, she agrees. "Fine. But just so you know, if I'm voluntarily asking you then you aren't pulling me into anything. I am choosing to go willingly."

"Duly noted", he gives her shoulders a light squeeze before pulling out his cell phone. "I need to call Digg, I was supposed to meet up with him tonight."

"Wait, you were supposed to do karaoke, go on a date, and meet up with your friend tonight? And how were you planning on doing all of that exactly?"

"Well clearly the date was going to suffer since it was sandwiched between events for 2 important people in my life", he says with a smirk while calling Digg. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Felicity began to blush as she went to retrieve their items from her car to transfer to his.

**"Oliver."**

"Digg. I'm sorry that I've been out of touch but I have a bit of a situation. Remember what happened while I was in Boston? Well it happened here, tonight, while I was doing that favor I told you about."

**"You got attacked? Is everybody ok? I haven't heard anything about it."**

"Yea, everyone's fine. I was able to take them out before they could harm somebody. And you won't hear anything about it on the news because the Queen name carries weight in this town. Perks of being a rich kid, I guess. I was also followed by some other guys when I left there. Whatever is going on, this seems to be big. I don't think I can come with you tonight, I don't want to bring unnecessary risk into that situation."

**"Don't worry about it, man. I have an old army buddy that I can call to assist me on this. You just look after yourself. What's your plan, what are you going to do?"**

"I have a safe house we can use until I can figure out what exactly is going on. Felicity is with me. It seems they got to me by tracking her. So I can't leave her behind because they may use her to get to me."

**"Of course she is."**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

**"Nothing, nothing. You two just stay safe and lay low until you find some answers. And keep me in the loop."**

"I plan to because I'm pretty sure I'm going to need you."

**"No problem. I'll talk to you later."**

"Later, Digg."

As Oliver was about to put his phone away, he notices he has a message. While he's listening to it, Felicity comes and stands in front of him. There she is able to witness fear, worry, then anger flash across his face. "What is it?" Without saying a word, Oliver puts it on speaker and replays the message.

**_O, this is Rex. I've been trying to reach you but I'm hoping you've gone off the grid. #3 has put a bounty on you. 5 million alive, 2.5 million dead. Because you're worth more to him alive than dead, I'm assuming this is personal. And the fact that it's a large bounty means it's extremely personal. This was a blast post, which means that every bounty hunter and shooter has seen this and will want to collect. If you haven't already then get out of Vegas now. I figure you got 2 days before the big guns show up there looking for you. I'm going to be headed to that area, it'll be suspicious if I don't. If you need anything, you know how to contact me. Oh, and it also mentions that your known associate is Felicity Smoak. I know your family is well protected but she's going to need it as well. They are coming after you hard. Take care._ **

Felicity can't even bring herself to look Oliver in the eyes. Hearing what the stakes were, for both of them, and what they were facing made her legs feel weak. Oliver gently raises her chin so that he can look her in the eyes. She didn't see the range of emotions she saw earlier. All Felicity saw was a steely-eyed look of determination and she understood without him saying a word. He would not fail her. He will do whatever it takes to keep her and her family safe. And he will not rest until the job's done. The adrenaline that was flowing through her when she picked up Oliver began to flow again. The sound of her heart pounding in her ears drowned out any other ambient noise. Neither of them have seemed to blink since they made eye contact and Felicity can only assume that he's feeling the same thing.

The second that Oliver blinks, it begins. It's like a dam has burst and all of the pent up emotion and passion is expressed in an ardent kiss. They devour each other, as if they were exchanging more than bodily fluids. More like exchanging vows or a promise, I will be there for you and with you...until the end. Oliver lifts Felicity and places her on the hood of his car. Felicity wraps her legs around his waist, wanting him as close as possible. This was not going to be a kiss in a dream or alcohol/song induced daydream. She was going to own this, remember it. He was determined to map every inch inside her mouth. He wanted to do that when she was standing at his door earlier and didn't get a chance to when she surpised him during his serenade. As if they were on the same wavelength, they both slowly reach around and cup the others ass. This causes them both to chuckle, breaking the kiss.

"Oliver...I, we, can't do this now. For obvious reasons. It's just too complicated at the moment. I need to figure this out. I hope you understand."

Oliver looks off to the side for a moment and then looks her in the eyes, "does this mean..that you're going to let go of my ass?"

Felicity just chuckles, "mmmmm do I have to?"

"Well normally I wouldn't mind but...", he looks down at his crotch and then back at her, "I'm going to need a minute." 

"A minute for what? Oh....OH! Yea, I'll just...lemme just..."

"Felicity, I'm just messing with you. But yes you will have to let go because you don't get the milk until you buy the bull."

"Uh, I hate to break it to you", Felicity responds while laughing, "but bulls don't produce milk."

"I know, but I didn't really mean milk." Oliver winks at her and helps her down off of the car.

"Ewwww! So not the image I wanted in my head right now."

Oliver lets out a hearty laugh. "C'mon, let's go see your mom and nana."


	19. In Your Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is always right and a Grandmother/Granddaughter conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another micro-update. Any errors you see are imaginary, for I don't make errors. I am prefcet!

**Present**

"You." She studies him for a bit after he says this. She knows he's serious but is still taken aback by his admission. They've known each other for only a few weeks and yet it feels like they have a lifetime of history together. Not to mention the fact that they come from very different worlds. He's a billionare heir. She's the daughter of a Vegas cocktail waitress. You couldn't get further apart than that. So when someone who's basically American Royalty shows up with a glass slipper that fits you and wants to be with you, what do you do? What do you say? It seems like a no brainer. 

But before Felicity could respond, Oliver continues. "You got to say your piece at the storage facility...while groping me", he says with a smile, "so allow me to say mine. And then, we can wait until we're done with our mission to talk about this again. When I moved here, a relationship was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted to get away from it all and help a friend. But then you showed up and changed everything. You're special. And I know this because I actually get nervous around you, I'm nervous right now...the good kind of nervous, you know like butterflies and goosebumps. Is there truth serum in the AC? I've been admitting a little too much since being here. Anyway, I'd just like to see where this goes. And if you choose otherwise, I'm sure I'll be outside your apartment like [Lloyd Dobler](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5Y8tFQ01OY) in Say Anything...except it'll be a Beats Pill instead of a boombox", he says with a smirk.

Felicity comes back to the table and sits next to him. "Your butt did feel fantastic!"

"THAT's what you took from all of that?", Oliver says laughing.

"No! But when you brought it up, I did get lost in the memory...for a second. Seriously though, I don't really know what to say except thank you. It means a lot that you care that much about me...you're thinking about when you were groping me, aren't you?"

"Guilty! Though, not when you're thinking. I was remembering the way it felt through that nightshirt you're currently wearing. You know, when you were drooling on my chest not 45 minutes ago?" Oliver flashes a devilish grin. "It felt amazing!"

Felicity slaps him on his arm, "You soooo owe me!"

"Oh please! As if you weren't feeling up my chest and stomach!"

Felicity feigns outrage, "I'll have you know that I was only looking for a comfortable place to lay my weary head since you weren't sharing your pillow."

"That's what woke me up the first time. Someone's busy hands got very close to the belt line. I'm not going to say any names...Felicity!"

"I was asleep! I can't be held responsible for my actions while I'm asleep." They both burst into laughter. "So what are we up to today?"

"First, I need to call a friend and ask if we can use his cabin. It's way out of the way and nobody will think to look for us there. If what Rex says about the hitters taking up this bounty then we'll need to be as isolated as possible while we work on a solution."

"Who is Rex?"

"He was my roommate at Harvard who seems to be in this line of work for some reason. Why?"

"I'm not sure you should trust him. For all we know, he's setting you up so he can score the payday."

"I know, which is why I'm not going to tell him where we are or our plan. After I secure our destination, we need to make a stop at the safehouse I was going to use at first. I have some clothes and stuff there that I need."

"A man with a plan", she says playfully.

"Yea, this actually plan B. Hopefully plans C through G won't be necessary."

"Back to Rex for a second, have you two been in constant contact through the years?"

"No, he was my contact when I went to Boston." Oliver begins to whisper, "I'll fill you in on those details later." Felicity looks at him skeptically. "What? You think there's more to this?"

"I think it’s a pretty big coincidence that your former college roommate would be your contact on something like this. I mean the odds of that being the case would be astronomical. There HAS to be more to the story. Were you able to verify that he was indeed your contact?"

"I didn't even think to do that. Plus, I'm not even sure if my intermediary would give me that information. This is a shady world we're dealing with."

"I need you to give me all of the information you have on him, and while you're setting up the arrangements for our 'vacation', I'll see what I can dig up on him. I'm not saying he's behind this but it feels like he's up to something...though I could be wrong and this is just a huge coincidence and he's just looking out for a friend." Oliver places a hand on her shoulder and smiles at her warmly.

"That's a good idea, nothing is certain and we need to know everything." _She found a blindspot. How many more do I have?_ Oliver gave her the information he had on Rex and she set up some searches. While Oliver was making arrangements, Felicity went to check on Nana.

"Hey Nana, just making sure everything's ok."

"Oh everything is fine with me 'Sheyne', I should ask the same of you. Is everything ok with you?"

"What do you mean?" Nana Smoak just chuckles at the response.

"Come sit by me." Felicity crosses the room and takes a seat next to her grandmother on the bed. "I want you to be completely honest with me, how do you feel about Oliver?" Felicity thinks for a moment but Nana continues to speak. "Don't think too hard, it was rhetorical. I'll tell you what I see. I just mentioned his name and you lit up like our menorah on the 8th night of Hanukkah. You two are so wrapped up in each other that I don't think you're even aware of what you're doing. The constant touching, the lingering looks, the smiles; if you weren't my granddaughter I would've thrown up already from the sweetness."

"I can tell just from our conversation that he's nothing like the tabloids portray him. He may have been in the past but there's a calm now about him. Being on that island gave him a sense of perspective and you entered his life at the perfect time."

"I know Nana but I'm conflicted. I'm with Cooper, but I do like Oliver too."

"Dear, there is no conflict. You've already decided, you just haven't accepted it yet. This is a case of that brilliant mind getting in the way of your beautiful heart. Always follow your heart 'Sheyne'. It's what led me to your grandfather. And though I lost him in 'Nam, my time with him were some of the best years in my life. Just don't waste too much time."

"I won't Nana, I promise."

"Good girl! Wait, you don't know Bruce Wayne do you? I'd really like meet his Butler...I think his name is Alfred. A man who can cook and clean! I have some things he could do around here!"

"Nana!!"

"I'm just saying, never pass up a man who can cook and clean. Can Oliver do that?"

"He's surprisingly a very good cook. He's really skilled with his hands...and that totally came out wrong!"

"I'll bet he is. Is he a good kisser? Don't look at me like that, I know you two have kissed! I've seen you lick your lips while looking at him."

"Ok, Nana. I've got to go now, but thank you...for everything."

"You're welcome, dear. I'm going to be checking up on you two, just so you know." Felicity just shakes her head and goes back into the living room.

Just as she's entering the living room, her search results notification goes off. She almost drops the tablet when she sees what it is. "Ummm, Oliver? I think you should see this." Oliver comes over and looks at the tablet. He closes his eyes and strongly exhales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mother/daughter conversation and one more Oliver/Nana conversation before hitting the road next update. Thank you for the kudos and comments


	20. Where there's Smoak...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana says her goodbyes and Donna and Felicity have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all! There may be another update this week, but I won't promise anything. Thank you for continuing to read and for the comments and kudos. So without further ado...

_This is so freaking bad! If this means what I think it does then..._

"Oliver, are you ok? You haven't said a word." Oliver was standing in the middle of the living room, arms folded across his chest, and staring out of the window. He's not sure how long he's been standing there like that but it was probably only a couple of minutes since Felicity was still there with him.

He looks around to make sure they're still alone and begins to whisper, "I was thinking how bad this is. If this means what I think it does then I can no longer rule out anything at all. I have no idea where to turn. It's like the whole world is after me...who do I trust? Everyone has an agenda." He sits on the sofa and places his head in his hands. His last statement stung Felicity a little.

She sits right next to him on the couch, "You still have your friend Digg...and you still have me. You are not alone."

Oliver looks at her and gives a half-hearted smile. "I know. But I still don't like the fact that I dragged you into this. And before you say it's your choice I'd just like to say that I understand but I still don't have to like it. But thank you for standing by me in this ever increasing world of pain. I'm not sure what I'd do without you." This time he gives her a much more genuine smile.

"Well you'd probably be chasing your own tail...though it is a very nice tail!" Felicity rests her head on his shoulder and they both chuckle.

"Good morning, love birds! What are you two over there whispering about?" Donna makes her way from her room to the kitchen, bright and full of energy.

"Nothing, mom. We were just discussing his problem that I'm helping with." Felicity gives Oliver the 'We will finish this later' look and he nods.

"Ok, I'm going to fix some breakfast. Do you two want anything?"

"Sure mom, I'll help." Felicity gently pats Oliver on the knee and heads to the kitchen. _I hope her mom is a better cook than she is._ Just then, Nana comes out of her room, "Donna! I'm headed out, I'll see you later."

"Ok, have fun!" Donna replies from the kitchen.

"You're leaving now Nana?"

"Yes, 'Sheyne'. The bus to the center will be here any minute."

Oliver stands up and walks over to them, "Well let me help you with that." He takes the bag that she's carrying and heads towards the front door.

"Such a gentleman." She leans over, gives Felicity a kiss and says, "Remember what we talked about. Follow your heart and you'll be fine." She places her hand on Felicity's cheek and asks, "So you'll be back soon?"

"As soon as we're done."

"With good news I hope!" Nana gestures towards Oliver with her eyes. "Anyway, I'll see you then." Nana heads to the door that Oliver is holding open and Felicity continues into the kitchen.

"Felicity, I was surprised to hear that you wanted to help. You've never wanted to before." Donna was busy getting the ingredients out to make pancakes and omelets.

"Well, I really don't want to now but I...I kinda need some advice." Donna stops what she's doing and looks back at Felicity. She has an unsure look on her face and is fidgeting with her hands. Donna's immediately transported back to when Felicity had that same look on her face the night before the 8th grade science fair.

"Advice, from me? It's been a long time since you've come to me for advice. It must be serious." Donna smiles warmly as she looks Felicity over. "This is about Oliver isn't it?" Felicity averts her eyes and looks out the kitchen window. "Oh, this IS serious. C'mon, let's sit at the table and tell me what's going on." They both go to the table and Felicity sits opposite of Donna.

"Well, I guess you already figured out that I like him..."

"It was obvious that you had a crush because every time we saw you, you talked about him. I didn't know how serious until I saw you two together...I'd say you've fallen for him, and it looks like he's fallen for you too."

"I'm with Cooper so that presents a problem but the bigger issue to me is...I haven't been completely honest with him. I...should've told him something a while ago, something that I've done that could very well have contributed to the predicament he's in."

Donna considers what Felicity has just revealed to her. "Since this involves him, you have to tell him. You have to trust that he'll understand your reasoning for doing what you did."

Felicity begins to tear up, "I know. You're right, I know. It's just...I don't want to lose him. It's strange, and scary, and wonderful at the same time. We've only known each other for a few weeks but I feel like, like I've known him forever. It's like we're kindred spirits. And to lose something like that over a decision I made, I don't know if I can handle it. His world is collapsing all around him and now I have to tell him this? It's not fair." 

Donna gets up and takes a seat next to Felicity. She grabs both of her hands after wiping the tears from her face. "I know it's tough. I know it's scary. But you have to believe in him. Believe that no matter how angry he gets, that he'll still be there with you. I think he will. I've seen the way he looks at you, the pride he has in you as if you were already his. He may get angry, he may begin to question some things, but I don't think he'll question the way he feels about you and so, as hard as it may be to believe, I think you two will be just fine. You just need to be as upfront and forthright as possible. Trust him." Donna gives Felicity a big hug. "Now what do you say we start cooking? I'm starving!"

\-------------------------------------------

Oliver is standing outside of the building with Nana Smoak, keeping her company until her bus arrives. He's also scanning the street for anything suspicious. "Oliver dear, I have to say that your reputation does a great disservice to you. I've seen your exploits on the news for years, and yet the man that stands before is the total opposite to the one that I'd seen. When Felicity first mentioned you, I thought she was just feeling randy but the more she talked about you and me finally meeting you, it's safe to say that you are a gentleman...and you have my blessing to marry my granddaughter."

Oliver gags on his own saliva and then begins to laugh. "Nana Smoak, you certainly move at light speed!"

"I'm just saying that in time you'll want to pop the question and you have my blessing. Plus, have I mentioned great-grandchildren? Oh and feel free to name one of your daughters after me!"

"Nana? I'm not sure she'd be too popular around the school yard with that one."

"You're silly, I see why she likes you. My name is Yael, Oliver."

"That's a beautiful name, and I promise we'll consider it if we get to that point. But first, how about I get her to agree to one date?"

"Well Valentine's day is a week away. That's as good a day as any." The bus pulls into view and they walk towards the curb. "One more thing, I'm not sure what you two are involved in but you keep her safe! She's my only granddaughter and I love her dearly. She's stubborn, just like myself and her mother, but you do what you have to in order to keep her safe. Can you promise me that?"

Without a trace of humor Oliver responds, "On my life."

"I believe you." She begins to board the bus before turning to look back at Oliver, "Don't be a stranger. You're practically family! You two be safe. Oh and here." She tosses Oliver a package of Ritz crackers. "You better eat those before going back in. Neither one of them can cook."

Oliver just laughs and waves goodbye. As he heads back inside, he eats a couple of crackers.

\---------------------------------------------

As he enters the kitchen, he sees both women scrambling frantically around. In the trash can he can see multiple burnt and discarded omelets. He grabs both women by the hands to get their attention. "Please, allow me", he says gesturing towards the stove.

"Oliver, you don't have to. We can manage."

"It's fine, Donna. You've been such a wonderful hostess, allow me to return the favor." Felicity looks at her mother as if to say 'we should let him'. Donna relents and Oliver gets to work, smiling the entire time just thinking about the last thing that Nana Smoak, Yael, said to him. _It IS a beautiful name._


	21. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go to his safehouse off of the Vegas strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to write something. It's short and more of a bridge chapter. Enjoy the rest of your holidays.

They slowly pull up to a dilapidated building just off the strip. Oliver drives around to the rear of the building and pulled into an empty shipping container. "You ready?", he says looking at Felicity.

"Where are we?"

"My safehouse. This is where we were going to stay until...we found out how much 'attention' I drew. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we visit here." They both get out of the car and Oliver heads to the rear to close the doors of the container. Lights automatically trigger once the doors are secured and he heads to the front of the container. On the wall, a keypad is revealed. After Oliver enters the correct code, a hatch on the floor unlocks.

"Hmmm. I certainly didn't expect this."

Oliver regards her for a few moments. "What were you expecting?"

"To be honest...a penthouse in an exclusive building with a bunch of security personnel."

Oliver laughs, "Yea, that was my argument to Tommy. He wanted exactly what you described but I thought it was too predictable. We had this place built so that when we crossed the wrong people in this town or really just needed to get away, we could come here and nobody would be the wiser." Oliver kneels down and opens the hatch, revealing a short staircase. "In fact, when I got back from the island and things were too overwhelming in Star City, I came here." They descend the stairs and walk down a long, dimly lit corridor. Felicity turns on her flashlight app to provide more light.

"Tommy and I had this built in 11th grade...his father used shell corporations to make it difficult to track who the owner is. We loved coming here, and loved causing trouble so this was the next logical step...Area 69 as he called it." They reach the end of the corridor and Oliver presses a button, opening the elevator doors. "This is the only way in or out. You can enter the building on the ground floor but the only way to our suite is with this elevator."

"What happens if you're attacked? If there's a breach and your only way out is compromised, what would you do then?"

"We had a panic room built in. Once accessed, a call automatically goes out to local law enforcement." They were now inside the safehouse. The space was pretty impressive. There were 3 bedrooms that looked the size of her condo. The massive common area was sparsely furnished with a couple couches, a coffee table and a tv. There was a workout space that had weights, a heavy bag, and a device she'd never seen before.

"Oliver, what's that over there?"

"Oh that? It’s called a salmon ladder. I’ll have to show you how it works some other time. I’m going to collect my things. I’ll be right back.” Oliver heads into one of the rooms, Felicity with her thoughts. Her thoughts immediately travel back to the conversation she had with her mother this morning. 

_I guess now is as good a time as any to tell him._ She then thought about breakfast; how Oliver had waited on her mother and her; how wonderful he'd been and the impressed looks her mother shared with her. He'd won over her family in on impromptu visit. She was pulled from her thought by her phone ringing. 

“Hello?”

**"Felicity Smoak? This is Dr. Green at Massachussettes General. I’m sorry to bother you but I’m calling in regards to a Cooper Seldon. You are listed as his emergency contact and I wanted to let you know that he was in an accident.”**

"Oh god, what happened?”

**“Apparently he was crossing an intersection on his bike and a car ran the light. Luckily, he was wearing a helmet or he might not be here. He does have some serious injuries. He's in a medically induced coma on the ICU but we're confident that he'll make a full recovery.”**

“Ok, I’m on my way. I’m coming from Vegas so it may take a couple of days. Thank you for the call, Dr. Green.” Felicity hangs up, unaware that Oliver is standing behind her. 

“On your way where?” Felicity yelps in surprise. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He sees that she’s beginning to cry so he embraces her. “What’s going on, Felicity?”

Felicity collects herself and responds, “Cooper's been in an accident. He’s in a coma. I have to go.”

Oliver doesn’t hesitate. “Ok, let’s go.”

Felicity was struggling to keep it together. The weight of the secret she was carrying and now this accident threatened to spark an emotional outburst. "Oliver, I can’t ask you to..”

“You’re not”, Oliver interrupts, “but I’m coming anyway… for you. I'm not going to let you face this alone.” Oliver sent up a silent prayer. _Please God, don't let this be a trap._


	22. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update. I'm supposed to be preparing for an interview but this story keeps coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that thing that happened a while back? It's totally in here.

Felicity stares out of the window, looking towards the horizon. The past 36 hours have been a blur; she hasn’t really been able to relax. As soon as it seemed like she’d be able to breathe, something else would happen. It was all so exciting, yet it was also very exhausting. Oliver exits the cockpit and comes to sit directly across from her. The moment he’d found out that they had to go to Boston, he made a few phone calls and had the QC jet meet them in Reno. He studies her for a moment. She seems completely oblivious to the fact that he’s now sitting across from her. 

“Hey.” 

Felicity startles, she was unaware that he was there. “Geez, I didn’t even see you come out!” 

Oliver smiles at her. He can sense her fear, he’s been aware of it for a while but now she can no longer hide it. “Are you ok? You’ve been pretty quiet, which is unusual. I miss your babbling.” 

“Yea, it’s just I’m worried about Cooper.” She’s not too sure that Oliver buys her explanation. He looks out of the window for a bit and then looks at her. 

“I figured Cooper was part of it but you’ve been quiet ever since we left your mom’s house. Plus you’ve been fidgety and jumpy. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong? Whatever it is, I’m here to help.” He gives her a warm smile and she takes a deep breath. 

_Well, here goes nothing._ “Almost 2 months ago…I was approached with a job. I was told if I did the job well, that there’d be a position for me in their organization. I had already applied there and the job they were promising is my dream job.” Oliver sat with an unreadable expression on his face. The fact that she was being so vague tells him that he probably won’t like what she has to say. “So I took the job. The job was…”, Felicity sighs and she can no longer look Oliver in the eyes. 

Oliver places a hand on her knee and says, “It’s ok, Felicity. You can tell me.” 

** A few days ago, Big Belly Burger **

"Okay, I have some things I need to say", Felicity starts. “First, I know that I agreed to do this job with a promise of a bigger job for a job well done. Things have changed. I can’t do this anymore. I know that I haven’t been doing it that long but it just feels wrong.” 

“Felicity, what you are doing is for his own protection. We can keep him safe with your help.” 

“Well, if that’s the case then why can’t you tell him what you’re doing? If you’re really trying to keep him safe, its best that he knows that and what you’re trying to keep him safe from.” There’s no answer from the other side of the booth. “I’m a terrible liar, which I consider a good thing. And if this job that you’re promising me would have me lying to those I care about then I don’t think it’s worth it.” 

“Wow, you’ve fallen for him. You don’t have to deny it. It’s pretty obvious. You’re giving up your dream job…for him. You can tell yourself it’s about principles but I’m pretty sure you knew what working for us would be like. I’d hoped it’d be the other way around so as to aid in this assignment but I can’t say that I’m surprised considering its Oliver Queen.” The agent slides out of the booth and prepares to leave. “Well I’m pretty sure our conversation is done and there’s no chance that you’ll reconsider. I just hope that he’s worth it, for your sake. Have a good day, Ms. Smoak.” 

Felicity slides out of the booth and looks the agent directly in the eyes, “He definitely is…he definitely is. You have a good day as well.” 

** Present **

“So what was the job?” 

“The job was…you.” Felicity looks back at him with tears in her eyes. “I was supposed to get close to you and report back what I found out about what you were doing, who you were hanging around with, and where you went. That tracker we found on your bike was mine. I placed it there the first day. They told me that the reason they needed me to do it was to protect you. So that’s how I rationalized invading someone’s privacy. And then I met you and it just became harder and harder to justify. Especially since…I started too really like you.” Oliver sat emotionless, listening to the story. “I feel like we have this connection and I could no longer deny it so, a few days ago while out town, I met with the agent and quit. And now I’m not sure if my spying on you got you found out or the fact that I quit spying on you meant that they weren’t able to protect you. So all of that has been floating around in my head, plus the fact that I decided to end things with Cooper only to find out that he’s been in a bad accident.” 

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t have imagined this scenario so he asked the first question that popped into his head. “What is the name of the organization that hired you and who was the contact?” 

While it was currently difficult for her to read him, she figured he was none too pleased with this revelation. Taking her mother’s advice, she was going to be as upfront as possible. “The agency is ARGUS and my contact was Agent Lyla Michaels.”

_What the …?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...his response will come in the next couple of days.


	23. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last update before the new year...but don't hold me to that. Have a safe and happy NEW YEAR!

_Ok. So to recap, the entire time I've known her she's been spying on me. Up until a few days ago when she quit. Wait...a few days ago? Lyla was being held captive a few days ago. I need to phrase my questions carefully so as not to tip her off that I know who Lyla is. Just in case._

Oliver closes his eyes and briefly rubs his temples. "So you've been giving ARGUS information on me the entire time you knew me but you quit...a few days ago. Were you acting to get close to me, or was that genuine? And why were they so interested in me to begin with?"

The first question stung a bit causing Felicity's eyes to widen in response. "No! I never acted around you. Everything I said and did was how I truly felt. And as far as your second question, she wouldn't tell me. All she would tell me was that it was for your protection. I didn't ask too many questions in the beginning about that. I was too enamored with potentially landing my dream job." Frustration was apparent on Felicity's face. She couldn't read what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

"So they told you that giving them information on me was for my protection and they promised you a career there?" Oliver kept the stone faced façade, even though he felt bad for her. But at this point, he has no idea who to trust.

"Yes, but I threw that all away. I didn't want it like that nor did I want to be that type of person. It was easy to say 'yes' when you were just a name, but getting to know you made it clear that I definitely wasn't cut out for that. I lied to you and in the process may have ruined our friendship and I'm truly sorry for that." Oliver gives her an understanding nod.

_What game are you playing Lyla?_

He stands abruptly, "I need to go check in with the captain but I'll be right back." Felicity nods and Oliver heads to the cockpit. "What's our ETA, captain?"

"We're about an hour out."

"Thanks, let me know when we're 15 minutes out." Oliver leaves the cockpit and heads into the bathroom, to call Diggle. Felicity was sitting in her seat with her head in her hands, visibly upset about what she revealed.

Diggle picks up his phone and Oliver starts talking before he could. "Digg it's me and I need a yes or no answer from you. Is Lyla near you?"

**"Yes."**

"Ok, when you we hang up you can tell her it was me calling to tell you that I'd be out of town for a few days visiting a friend."

Sensing that this would be a sensitive conversation and because of Lyla's close proximity, Diggle puts in his Bluetooth earpiece. **"Alright, what's up?"**

"Well I am, in fact, on my way back to Boston with Felicity because her boyfriend's been in an accident. She just told me that Lyla hired her to spy on me but she quit a few days ago. Lyla was 'missing' a few days ago. So if Felicity did meet with her a few days ago, then she wasn't kidnapped after all. Which we can then infer that she faked it to stop you from investigating. So I started to wonder why she would do this and the only reason I can come up with is that she knows much more about Andy than she's let on. It's the only thing that makes sense and if that's the case, I think I have a way to confront her about it. I'll call you when I get back with the details. Tell her I said 'hi'."

**"Will do."** Diggle hangs up the phone and looks down at Lyla, who was laying in his lap watching tv. "Oliver says 'hi'. He's on his way out of town for a few days to visit a friend."

Oliver steps back into the cabin and looks at Felicity. She hasn't moved an inch. _Well clearly she's miserable. I know this was eating at her and it's not like I don't have secrets of my own. One of which involves her. What am I doing? Anybody else and I don't know that I'd be making excuses for them. How can I trust her now? What if she's still spying? I want to believe her. I want to trust her but how do I know that she's really the person that I met and that wasn't just some act? Despite all of the questions about her actions, I know the danger we're in is very real so I have to work with her regardless._

He walks over and retrieves an item from his bag, grabs some Kleenex and a bottle of water and sits next to Felicity. He, very gently, begins to rub her back and she looks up at him. Her red-rimmed eyes are a clear indication, other than the dried tears, that she'd been crying. He offers her the tissue and water, which she gladly accepts.

"I know that admitting that was hard and that you didn't have to, so thank you. You know that I too have secrets...but what you don't know is that one of them involves you. In the brief time I met him, I got a bad vibe from your boyfriend. Soooo, when I came to Boston last week I did something I probably shouldn't have." Oliver shakes his head at what he's about to admit. "I bugged his place. More precisely, I put cameras in his place. I didn't really know what I would do with the information I gathered. I didn't think it through. It was a rash, stupid decision that I made to protect a friend but soon realized, well with the help of Sara, that it actually is a violation of that friendship and so I apologize to you for that."

Momentarily stunned by this revelation she manages to say, "Oliver, you don't have to...", but Oliver interrupts her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I definitely need to apologize." He pulls out a thumb drive. "Here. This contains everything I found. I deleted the other copies, so you have the only ones. You can do with it as you wish but I thought you should have it."

Felicity looks at the thumb drive and then back at Oliver. "Is it life threatening?"

"Probably not...God, I hope not!"

She thinks for a moment, "Then it doesn't matter, but thank you for this." Felicity places the thumb drive in her purse. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we're about 30 minutes out but we're not going to Logan. Especially after what happened last time. We're landing at Hanscom Field and we'll be leaving from Worcester Airport. I'll get you to the hospital and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If you want to stay overnight, we can get a room somewhere otherwise we leave when you're done."

"I'll probably be ready to leave immediately after."

"Ok, so we can do that and I will let the pilot know to be ready for our departure later on. Now, I'm going to need you to contact that Agent and get her to meet you when we get back. I want some answers and I think I can make her talk."

Felicity pulls out her cell phone. "What should I say, seeing as I quit a few days ago?"

"Don't say that you've reconsidered. Just say that you've discovered something that is potentially really dangerous for me and it's too sensitive to say over the phone."

Felicity considers what he says for a moment and then sends the text.

**Have new intel. Sensitive and potentially dangerous. Need F2F. - F**

"Done."

"Now we wait. I think we both have a little work to do to rebuild the trust that we once had but I'm certain it can be done." Felicity nods her head in agreement.

_Hopefully._

"Mr. Queen. We're 15 minutes out." the Captain says over the intercom.

He turns to her and says, "Well, we're here. Let's get ready."


	24. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to see Cooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for the comments and kudos. I got a great suggestion about doing a recap of the previous chapter before the new ones so I'll be doing that from now on. I feel like sh*t is going to hit the fan soon so stay tuned!
> 
> Previously: On their flight to Boston, Felicity comes clean about spying on Oliver for ARGUS. Oliver comes clean about Spying on Cooper. They come to an understanding as they arrive at their destination.

The driver told them it was a 30 minute ride from Hanscom Field to Massachusetts General Hospital, so now they sit in the back of a taxi heading down the Concord Turnpike with snow falling lightly. This isn’t unusual weather for the Northeast in February, but it could make getting out of there tonight pretty difficult if it picks up. Oliver knows that they can’t stay in known frequented locations for too long. Places like Star City, Vegas, and Boston are off limits because those would be the first places checked by the would-be assassins. They need to disappear off of the grid and soon. He checks the weather on his phone while Felicity rests her head on his shoulder. She’s been running on adrenaline and seems to be crashing. This short rest should do her good; she’s going to need to be on her ‘A’ game. Their lives are depending on it and him. Felicity’s phone vibrates, waking her from her light nap. 

**I thought you quit. Usual place?**

“Usual place? You meet at some type of facility provided by ARGUS or something?” Oliver was half kidding, though he wouldn’t be surprised if something like that were happening. 

“No, there’s this little diner 45 miles outside of the city. I found it in high school after I got my license. I would go there when I didn’t want to run into anyone from my school. I never did so it’s been my getaway spot ever since. We should meet her there; I don’t want her getting suspicious.” 

“That could put us in danger. We’d have to be extremely careful.” Oliver hated the idea of being anywhere near Vegas. People were bound to start searching the surrounding areas for them. “This meeting will have to be quick then. Get in and get out.” 

“I think it’s the only way she’ll meet me. Otherwise, it just seems like a setup.” 

“Ok, set it up for noon tomorrow. I’ll have to get us an extra set of eyes.” Another call to Cisco was in order. 

**Yes. Tomorrow at Noon. – F**

Oliver would make the calls while Felicity was visiting Cooper. He picked up a prepaid phone prior to heading to Boston. He kept his phone for emergencies; Felicity had promised him that she could bounce his signal off of various towers across the country but he still didn’t feel safe using it all of the time. She seemed even tenser than she was on the plane. Realizing that she was going to be walking into an unknown situation must be overwhelming her. He mindlessly grabbed her hand and started rubbing circles over her knuckles with his thumb. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Concern was etched all over his face. 

“I’m actually a little scared. I mean, I don’t like hospitals…at all! I hate the sight of blood and I hate needles. I know hospitals are useful but I just assume to avoid them at all cost. I’ve even considered having a home birth when I do have kids but I’m positive that I’ll need an epidural.” Oliver chuckles and squeezes her hand a little to stop her rambling. “Sorry…but yes, I’m a little scared. I’m not sure what he’ll look like. I’m not sure how I’ll respond…what if he’s connected to all kinds of machines and has a lot of tubes and wires coming out of him?” 

“Are you sure you want to do this alone? Do you need me to come in with you?” He’s pretty sure she’s going to say ‘no’ but on the off chance she says ‘yes’, he’s ready to be there for her in whatever capacity. 

“Thank you, really, but I think I’ll be fine. I’m probably just overreacting.” Felicity presses a kiss to his cheek and lays her head back on his shoulder. They travel the rest of the way in silence. Upon arrival, Oliver escorts her into the hospital and waits in the lobby while she continues on to the ICU. This seems to be the longest walk in her life. The hallway seems to lengthen every time she thinks she’s getting close. Finally, she reaches the nurses station. 

“Hello? May I help you?” the Nurse greets her. 

“My name is Felicity Smoak and I’m here to see Dr. Green.” 

“Dr. Green is out for the evening. Are you here to visit someone?” 

“Yes…Cooper. Cooper Seldon; I am his emergency contact…and girlfriend.” She’s unsure why she almost left that last part out. 

“Girlfriend? O…k.” The nurse shifts uncomfortably, which doesn’t escape Felicity’s notice. “I need you to sign a few things and then I’ll escort you to his room.” She hands Felicity a couple of forms and Felicity fills them out as fast as she can and hands them back to the nurse. The nurse escorts her to the room and now Felicity is standing at the door, hesitant to enter. 

She steps in and it’s just as she feared. He has tubes and wires coming out from all over the place. His head is bandaged and is also wearing a neck brace. His left arm and leg are in casts. He’s connected to a breathing machine which is the only other sound in the room besides the heart monitor. Felicity covers her mouth; tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Cooper is lying there, almost lifeless, and all she can think of is Oliver lying there like that if something were to go wrong. It’s almost too much to bear. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and emotions that she didn’t even notice someone resting in a chair in the corner. 

“Hi”, came from the voice in the corner…a woman’s voice. 

“Oh! Uh…hello.” A startled Felicity responds while trying to collect herself. The woman approaches her from the seat. 

“I’m Marissa, Cooper’s girlfriend. He was on his way to meet me when the accident happened. Who might you be?” 

_Who might I be? WHO MIGHT I BE?! I’m his damn girlfriend of 3 years who, apparently, is also a fool! How could I be so naïve? Why didn’t I see this? Oh God, is that what Oliver found out? Is that what’s on this thumb drive?_ Felicity was stunned into silence. 

“Hello? Are you ok?” 

“Oh…um…yea. This whole situation is just such a shock to me…the accident situation, not anything else. I’m Felicity…Cooper’s…friend.” 

“Ohhh! Felicity, his emergency contact Felicity. Nice to meet you!” 

“Yea, he did that since he didn’t really have family and we were close friends.” 

“It’s good to know that he at least had someone else had I not been available.” They continued to talk for a little while but it was a blur. She pretty much zoned out and her body went on autopilot. 

Oliver looked up and saw Felicity coming down the hall. She’d only been gone for 25 minutes. He’d expected her to be gone for a couple hours. He hangs up the phone just as she reaches him. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the exit without a word. 

“Felicity, is everything ok? Did you see someone you think is dangerous? FELICITY?!” Oliver stops dead in his tracks which jerks Felicity to a stop. She turns and looks at him, eyes wide and full of emotion. “Felicity, tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I…I need a drink.” 

\------------------------------------------------------

They were now airborne, heading back out west. Oliver was able to convince Felicity to go to the plane and get a drink once on board. She was quiet the entire hour of the taxi ride to Worcester Airport. She just stared out of the window. He understood that it was something important that was bothering her but he didn’t push. He figured that she’d tell him when she was good and ready. He brings her a glass of wine and sits across from her, sipping on his finger of scotch. He’s content just to fly back with little talking, allowing her time to process everything. 

“He’s in pretty bad shape”, Felicity begins. “It’s definitely how you don’t ever want to see a loved one.” Oliver just listens intently. She’s flipping the thumb drive in one hand while holding the wine with the other. “Mmmmm….what is this? This is like the best wine I’ve ever had.” 

Oliver smiles, “Château Lafite Rothschild. My dad always kept a bottle on board for celebrating closing a huge deal. I found it in the back. I guess he never got to use this one. They’re very rare and I figured you’d appreciate it.” 

“Wow..it’s going to be hard going back to the regular stuff after this.” 

Oliver huffs out a laugh, “I’ll tell you what. You help get me out of this mess and I’ll give you a bottle as a gift. Deal?” 

“Deal. He wasn’t alone, Cooper that is. Apparently, he had another girlfriend for a year.” She looks down at the thumb drive. “So that’s what you found out.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement of fact. 

“More or less. I saw that he was cheating. If it makes you feel any better, which I know it doesn’t, he’s not faithful to her either.” Oliver just shakes his head and takes another sip. 

“What tipped you off? I mean, why do this? You barely knew me.” 

“As a former serial cheater, I know all of the signs. Plus, he hit on Sara the day I moved in. I had to talk her down from kneecapping him.” Felicity laughs, “As far as why; well, why’d you give up your dream job for me? I got to know you; how caring and sweet you are and I just acted. I wasn’t sure what to do once I confirmed it though. I wasn’t sure how you would take me doing that. Sara wasn’t a big fan of it…and that’s putting it mildly.” 

“I’m not thrilled that you did what you did. It’s kind of stalkerish behavior. But I do appreciate the thought. Anyway, his ‘girlfriend’ was really sweet, and I couldn’t be mad at her because she has no idea about me. She just thought we were good friends. I told her to tell him, when he wakes up, that I came bay to check on him but saw that someone was already doing that for him. I was going to end it with him eventually, but it still hurts nonetheless. Even though it was him lying there, all I could see was you if something went wrong. I think that scared me more.” 

Oliver kept his face unreadable but his pulse began to quicken. She was going to end it with Cooper. He wanted to capture her lips with his, but now is not the time. “Don’t worry, you’re not going to lose me. And don’t let him steal your light. He was a fool to do that to you and you deserve better.” 

Felicity smiled as she finished her glass of wine. “I plan on seizing ‘better’ the first chance I get”, she mumbles. 

Oliver laughs, “Well, carpe diem then!” 

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Felicity groans. Oliver just smiles and polishes off his scotch. “So did you get to make the calls you needed to?” 

“I made 2 of them. But I didn’t talk to Cisco yet. I’m waiting for him to call me back.” Oliver checks his phone and realizes he’s had it on silent this whole time. He has two missed calls from Cisco. “Well, speak of the devil…”

“…’And he shall appear’. Sorry, I saw it in a movie once. The villain said it when someone was talking about him. You were saying?” 

Oliver can only shake his head. “He called twice. I missed them because I had the phone on silent and not on vibrate.” 

\-----------------------------------

“Cisco, is my gear ready?” 

**“Right to the point, no ‘hi’ or anything. No ‘Sorry for interrupting your evening, Cisco’.”**

Oliver shakes his head, “Sorry. Hello, Cisco. I’m sorry if I interrupted…whatever it is that you do in your spare time…WHERE’S MY GEAR!” He holds the phone away from his face to laugh. 

**“Geez, dude, I got it right here. I made some modifications to your favorite hoodie that you left here. I added a tri-Kevlar weave to protect you against gunfire…but that doesn’t mean you’re bulletproof. Use cover just like everybody else, dude…or run. I also made a few upgrades to your arrows…you’ll know them when you see them. I added another toy to your arsenal. I know how much you ‘love’ goggles…”** , Oliver rolls his eyes, **“Well I threw in a special pair that gives you night vision and infrared. Plus, a new collapsible bow and a ‘hunter-killer’. You owe me big time!”**

“A ‘hunter-killer’, what’s that?” 

**“The drone from the Terminator movies. I made on that looks just like it, only smaller. I know, I may be hastening our rush towards Judgement Day but this one doesn’t have any AI. It has to be piloted. There’ll be a tablet in the bag with the software to control it. Now, where am I delivering all of this?”**

Oliver looks up at Felicity, “I guess we’ll go back to my safe house tonight.” Returning his attention to Cisco, “Just put it on the roof at ‘Area 69’.” Oliver shakes his head in amusement while both Cisco and Felicity laugh. 

**“Ok, dude! It’ll be there in a couple of hours and as far as my repayment, you’re going to help me woo Lisa.”**

“Oh come on, Cisco! She’s bad news and she’s always stringing you along. What you’re asking for is a miracle!” 

**“Dude, the heart wants what the heart wants. Good luck with everything and I’m here if you need me.”**

Cisco hangs up and Oliver clears the glasses away. They arrive back at the safe house a few hours later, both relieved that nothing happened knowing full well that it could go to hell at any moment. “I’m going to check the roof to see if Cisco’s package arrived. You can get ready for bed; I’ll be back in a minute.” Oliver heads to the roof and finds the H-K drone with his gear. It’s so peaceful and quiet where they are. Feels like the calm before the storm. He heads back inside to get ready for bed. He enters his room and finds Felicity under the covers, reading something on her tablet. 

“I felt comfortable when we were at my mom’s so I figured…I hope you don’t mind.” Felicity flashes a shy smile. 

Oliver begins to strip down to his boxers with a smile, “Not at all.” 


	25. Mel's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go to try and get answers from Lyla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never thought I'd make it 25 chapters but ideas keep coming. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Recap: Felicity finally sees Cooper in the hospital and finds out that he was cheating on her. Oliver and Felicity head back to Vegas, where Cisco has left them a gift, to prepare for their meeting with Lyla.

The aroma of waffles, omelets, and bacon permeate the rooms of “Area 69” but that’s not what roused Felicity from her wonderfully epic slumber. No, it was the delicious smell of fresh brewed coffee and what sounded like singing. They’d gotten in late the night before so they only were able to get about 5 hours of sleep. Any other time, this would be a lazy Sunday but not today. Today, they were meeting Lyla at noon and she felt like she was ready. She wasn’t ready, however, for the sight that greeted her as she left the bedroom. Oliver was standing at the stove, facing away from the bedroom, making an omelet and singing Sinead O’Connor’s _Nothing Compares 2U_ with the spatula. She did her best to stifle her laughter by admiring his body; he was wearing the boxers he wore to bed, and that’s it. She managed to find a dress shirt in his closet to sleep in. 

Oliver finished his omelet, and his song, to the sound of thunderous applause and even a wolf whistle coming from his bedroom. He turned to see Felicity leaning against the door frame with a huge grin on her face. 

“You know, Oliver, you may have missed your calling. This is the second time in 3 days that I’ve seen you sing.” 

“Well good morning to you too”, Oliver says with a smile. “Promise me you won’t breathe a word of this to anybody.” 

Felicity walks towards the table. “Oh, I don’t know, it was quite the sight and I’m sure all of the Oliver Queen fans out there would be so disappointed if they didn’t get to hear about this.” 

“Felicity”, Oliver whines. 

“Ok, ok. I won’t say anything. Only because you made me breakfast, which smells wonderful by the way!” Oliver brings over their plates and coffee, along with cream and sugar. He takes his black but Felicity loads hers up with so much cream and sugar, he wonders how she isn’t diabetic. “Do you usually sing while you cook breakfast because you didn’t while you cooked for mom and I?” 

“Sometimes, but only when the mood strikes”, he says as he digs into his waffle. 

“And what was the source of your inspiration this morning”, Felicity asks while looking over the rim of her coffee cup. 

“Well, if you must know, it had something to do with me getting two good nights of sleep in a row which I’m certain you had something to do with…so thank you!” Oliver raises his coffee mug in salute and Felicity blushes. “So how did you sleep?” 

“Pretty good, actually. I wish it could’ve been for longer but I know we have a big meeting to get ready for so I’ll manage.” They fall into easy conversation about various things while they enjoyed their breakfast. Oliver finishes first and clears his dishes from the table. 

“Take your time and when you finish, you can leave the dishes. I’ll straighten up the kitchen before we leave.” 

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll take care of it.” 

“No, Felicity, you’re my guest so I’ll take care of it.” 

“Oliver, I insist! You made breakfast and were so great yesterday accompanying me to Boston, let me do it.” 

“I’m not going to be able to change your mind, am I?” 

“Nope”, she says popping her ‘p’. 

“Okay, well I’m going to take a quick shower. I’ll lay a towel and wash cloth on the bed for you to use. I believe I have a spare toothbrush around here if you need one.” 

“I have one, but thanks”, Felicity called over her shoulder as she began to clear the table. By the time she was done cleaning up the kitchen area, Oliver was out of the shower. He was cleaning the shower when she walked in. 

“There you go, as good as new! When you’re done, you can hang your towel behind the door. Come up to the roof when you’re finished, I have something I want to show you.” 

“It may be a while, just so you know.” 

“I figured as much. Just don’t take too long. I want to get to the diner long enough to scout it out.” Oliver left to load some things into the car and then head to the roof. Felicity, for her part, took advantage and had a nice and long hot shower. She felt her worries and fears melt away as she let the massaging shower head spray her with liquid therapy. 

“Felicity? Are you ok? You didn’t pass out or fall and hit your head did you? It’s been 30 minutes!” 

“Sorry! I completely lost track of time. This shower head is fantastic!” 

“Please tell that all you used it for was showering!” Oliver was grinning ear to ear. 

“WHAT?! Why would you…”

“I’m just kidding, Felicity. C’mon, we have to leave soon and I need to show you this.” Oliver headed back to the roof and Felicity joined him 10 minutes later. “Feeling more relaxed are we?” Oliver asked while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“In your dreams, ‘lover!” Felicity replied while slapping him on the arm. 

“I wanted to show you this drone because this is what you’ll be responsible for when needed. The software for it is loaded on this laptop and I quite certain you can figure it out pretty quickly but it’s only for emergencies…and possibly surveillance.” 

“So this is why you kept mentioning Hunter-Killer when you were talking to Cisco. I wonder if he could redesign it to look more like a dragon. I shall call you ‘Drogon’! And my codename will be ‘Khaleesi’!” Felicity was now bouncing around happily. “I need two more…smaller ones. ‘Rhaegal’ and ‘Viserion’ shall be their names!” 

“I think one is enough, Felicity.” Oliver was rolling his eyes. 

“Nobody questions the ‘Mother of Dragons’, even one as handsome as yourself”, she replied while poking her finger into his chest. 

“Hey, I’m on your side Daenerys ‘Breaker of Chains’. If you want two more ‘dragons’”, Oliver uses air quotes, “then you’ll just have to take that up with Cisco. Knowing him, he’ll probably do it. That guy just loves to build things, no matter how ridiculous.” 

Felicity was busy messing around with the software for the drone, “He may love to build but he’s not much of a programmer. This software is very simplistic.” A video window opens up on the tablet. 

**“What do you mean my software is simplistic?”**

“Hello Cisco! Nice to finally meet you! I’m Felicity; Oliver’s partner.” She winks at Oliver who just shakes his head. “I wasn’t trying to insult you but clearly your expertise lies in the building of things and mine is in programming things. So I feel that a collaboration is in order. I have a few upgrades I’m going to make to the software, can you make two smaller versions of this drone?” 

**“You want two more ‘dragons’ Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea? Well, I only have one other right now but it’s bigger than the one there. It might take me a week to do it. Are you cool with this Oliver? I mean, it is your money she’s spending.”**

Oliver puts his face in his palm. “Yea, give her whatever she needs and put it on my tab.” Oliver mouths to Felicity, “You owe me.” 

**“Alright, dude, we’ll get right on that. I’ll even have them shoot fire from a hidden flamethrower. I can’t make them look like dragons but I’ll just paint them the color of the dragons from the show.”**

“Great! I’ll send you a list of what they need to have and when you send them, I will send ‘Drogon’ back so you can upgrade him. Nice talking to you!” 

**“Same here. Good luck, Oliver!”**

“Nice guy, how’d you meet him?” 

“It’s a long story that I’ll tell you another time. Right now, we need to leave.” They both head down to the car to make the journey to the Diner. It was about an hour drive to reach it; Felicity hammered away at the code to make upgrades to the software for ‘Drogon’. Periodically, Oliver would look over and smile when he caught her talking to herself or crinkling her nose when thinking. She really was beautiful. 

They arrive at the diner just after 11 am and Oliver drives around to get a lay of the land. There really wasn’t much to it. The diner, simply named Mel’s Diner, sit out in front of the Dew Drop Inn and there was a small gas station next to it. The Inn had a parking lot out back so that’s where he would park and wait for Digg while Felicity was inside the diner with Lyla. There really wasn’t much else around and it was pretty quiet. They go over what Felicity will talk about with Lyla once more. At quarter to 12, Felicity heads into the diner and Oliver parks behind the Inn. 

There are a few people already in there; a cop, a couple of truckers, and an elderly couple. She grabs their normal booth at the right side of the diner, towards the back. She sits facing the door and orders a cup of coffee. Lyla enters 10 minutes later and sits across from Felicity. 

“I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon but I’m glad you contacted me. I want to apologize for what I said last time. There were some things going on and I wasn’t in the best frame of mind. The truth is that I understand the decision you made. I know it wasn’t easy but I really respect you for making it. I just need you to understand that what I was asking you to do was for his protection.” 

“Thanks, Agent Michaels. I understand that and his protection is why I’m here meeting with you. A few days ago, he told me that he was investigating his own company. He felt like something fishy was going on there and so I helped him look into it. These two wire transfers came up in my research; look at the dates.” Felicity passes over her phone with the info on it. “Two very large transfers; one 30 days before the Gambit went down and one 30 days after. Both to an off-shore account owned by a shell corporation. Needless to say, Oliver wasn’t very happy to find this out. We think someone in QC paid to have the Gambit sunk. Now if someone went to all of that trouble to assassinate the CEO, how long before they come after the future CEO?” 

Lyla took in the information that Felicity gave her and was thinking about it. Felicity noticed that Oliver and Diggle were entering the diner but kept her focus on Lyla. “This isn’t what I was trying to protect him from but this information you have certainly points to something nefarious.” 

“Well then, what exactly were you trying to protect him from”, John Diggle asked as they approached the booth. Both men slide into the booth; Digg next to Lyla and Oliver next to Felicity. 

“Johnny…Oliver…I…”

“Why would lie to me and fake your kidnapping? We know that’s what you did because while you were supposedly held captive, you met with Felicity. I want to know why, Lyla?” Even though Digg was keeping his voice low, it was easy to sense the rage that was bubbling inside of him. While both Oliver and Digg were focused on Lyla, awaiting her response, Felicity noticed 5 black SUVs pull up outside and about 20 armed men get out. She squeezed Oliver’s forearm to get his attention. When he looked at, she motioned him to look out front. 

“Digg?” Oliver motions with his head for Diggle to look behind him. John turns around, then looks at Oliver. 

He turns towards Lyla, pulls out 2 hand guns under the table and hands her one. “We’ll discuss this later.” 

Oliver looks at Felicity, “Call in ‘Drogon’.” 

“Already done”, Felicity says with a smile. “He’s 15 minutes out.” 

A single shot rings out and the Police officer sitting at the counter drops to the floor. “OLIVER QUEEN…”

”I just hope he makes it in time”, Felicity says with concern.


	26. 15 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and crew are completely surrounded while waiting on 'Drogon'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. There'll be another sometime this weekend. Once again, thanks for the comments and kudos!
> 
> Recap: Oliver introduces Felicity to her new 'pet', which she immediately names 'Drogon'. She also talks to Cisco for the first time. Then Oliver, Felicity, and Digg confront Lyla about her secret when they are suddenly surrounded by hunters.

“I count 20 men, Oliver. I’m sure there’s more out back, covering the exit.” Everyone in the diner was down on the floor. Digg and Lyla had moved to the front and squatted behind a couple of booths. Oliver and Felicity remained next to their booth with Oliver shielding her. 

“Digg, we need to know how many are out back.” Oliver looks at one of the workers who was ducking behind the bar. “Is there a window or something in the back that we can see out of?” 

“N-n-no sir. We have a c-c-camera back there.” The kid was terrified, and he had every right to be. He just witnessed twenty heavily armed men pull outside of his place of employment and a police officer gunned down without warning. 

“Felicity?” 

“Way ahead of you. The camera was taken out; I need to find another one that’s near.” She looks at the worker, “Do you know if the motel uses the same security system used here?” 

“Not sure. P-p-probably because it’s the same owner.” 

“Got it! There are 8 guys out back with 2 more SUVs. ‘Drogon’ is 11 minutes out, we need to stall until he gets here.” 

“’Drogon’”, Lyla asks looking confused. 

“Backup”, says Felicity with a smile. 

“OLIVER QUEEN! WE KNOW THAT YOU’RE IN THERE. YOU’RE PRESENCE HAS BEEN REQUESTED BY MY CLIENT. I SUGGEST YOU COME ALONG NICELY, WE WOULDN’T WANT ANYBODY ELSE DYING.” 

Oliver looks at Digg who shakes his head ‘no’. He then looks at the faces of the other patrons, “I need everyone to quietly move into the kitchen. Stay low. Felicity, I need you get behind the bar and keep watch over the guys in the back. What type of weaponry does ‘Drogon’ have onboard?” 

Felicity’s fingers fly across the tablet. “20 smoke grenades, 10 tear gas grenades, 10 concussion grenades, and 5 incendiary grenades.” 

“How the hell did he fit all of that in ‘Drogon’?” Oliver signals Digg and Lyla to come over to him. 

**“Because I’m an engineering genius, dude, that’s how! Plus, they’re actually the size of ball bearings. They may be small they pack quite the punch, dude. Those concussion grenades alone are strong enough to flip an SUV so I advise you to be away from any windows and things that can be thrown when those babies start going off. There’s also an infrared camera so you can see after dropping the smoke grenades…but of course you already knew that, having read the instruction manual we wrote.”**

“Umm, of course I did Cisco. I always read your manuals! Anyway, gotta go. Thanks for the info!” 

**“No problemo!”**

Oliver responds to the hunters outside just to buy time. “WHO IS YOUR CLIENT AND WHY DOES HE WANT ME?” 

“IT DOESN’T MATTER, YOU’LL FIND OUT WHEN YOU MEET HIM. HE'S NOT A VERY PATIENT MAN AND NEITHER AM I.” 

Looking at the group, Oliver lays out the plan. “Digg, the 3 of us will keep them at bay as long as possible until backup arrives. Felicity; drop 2 smoke grenades and 2 tear gas grenades in the front and back. Then drop 2 concussion grenades in the front and 2 incendiary grenades in the back on the SUVs. That’s our way out and to the cars. Digg and Lyla will run point when it’s clear and I’ll bring up the rear.” 

“8 minutes out.” 

The crew outside was getting impatient. “Show’em we mean business boys.” They all began to fire simultaneously into the diner with their machine guns. For 2 solid minutes they were pinned down by a hail of gunfire. The diner was being dismantled and by the time they finished, it didn’t seem as if it would remain standing for too much longer. “OLIVER, DO NOT TEST ME! THAT WAS JUST A SAMPLE OF WHAT WE WILL DO. DEAD OR ALIVE, IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE TO US!” 

**“Um, Felicity? I realize the urgency of the situation but I noticed that you had the drone in surveillance mode which uses the propeller engine to fly. I switched it over to attack mode which uses the jet engine. It’s 2 minutes out…it would’ve been there 6 or 7 minutes ago.”**

Felicity shakes her head, “Thanks Cisco, we were running out of time.” 

“How much ammo you got, Oliver?” Diggle was handing clips to Lyla. 

“I have 3 clips, plus the one in the gun.” 

“Ok, I have 8 extra clips. I gave 4 to Lyla, so we each have 5 and you have 4. We need to get into position.” 

“Guys, there may be a problem with our escape plan.” Everybody focused on Felicity. “They have the road blocked off on both sides with 2 extra SUVs each. They are currently engaging with the police who are trying to get here.” 

“Felicity, change in plans. Drop the tear gas first, then the smoke. When ‘Drogon’ is here, we retreat to the kitchen. It’s the best way to minimize the effect of the tear gas on us. It’s still going to hurt but it’s the only way, I fear.” They all move into their positions. “Ok, let’s shoot out the tires so they can’t follow us.” The 3 of them begin shooting at the tires, causing the gunmen to seek cover behind the SUVs and return fire. They were able to shoot 2 tires of each of the SUVs flat. 

“He’s here, get back here!” Oliver, Lyla, and Digg army crawl back behind the counter. Oliver continues to the kitchen door and yells to those inside, “Find a towel or use your shirt and wet it. Then cover your mouth and nose with it to help with the tear gas.” With ‘Drogon’ circling above, Felicity begins to give it the orders of war; highlighting targets and selecting the weaponry to be used. 

Inputting the last command, Felicity says, “Dracarys” and ‘Drogon’ begins his assault. Oliver finds some clean rags under the sink on the bar and wets them. They each take one, cover their noses and mouths, and close their eyes. Within seconds, they hear blood curdling screams and gagging coming from in front of them. There are 4 booms and Oliver peeks around the bar. He cannot see anything outside of the diner. There’s a dense, white fog that makes it seem as if they’re in a cloud. 

“KEEP FIRING INTO THE DINER, DAMMIT!!!” Another hail of gunfire engulfs the diner. It’s not nearly as controlled as last time but just as dangerous. It’s clear that the diner can’t take much more of this as the structure seems to moan its disapproval. Felicity switches over to infrared and lets out a chuckle. 

“They’re scattered all over the place! They’re so not ready for what’s about to happen.” 

Oliver grins from behind the towel. “Ok, let’s get ready to move. There should be very little resistance after this last bombing run.” Then they feel the booms of the concussion grenades; the shockwave nearly knocking them over even though they’re behind the bar. “JESUS!! Cisco wasn’t kidding. I may have to buy him an island one day.” He takes another look outside. Some of the smoke has thinned out enough that he can see 2 overturned SUVs with several people pinned underneath. All of the others were on the ground, writhing in pain. “I think we can leave now. We have to be quick.” 

Digg and Lyla lead the way into the kitchen followed by Felicity and Oliver. They quickly explain to everyone else what is about to happen and then proceed to exit. The carnage in the back is even worse. Both SUVs are fiery wrecks and there’s very little movement from the assailants. Felicity looks back over her shoulder at Oliver when she notices someone come stumbling into the kitchen. Oliver looks back and sees it’s the ring leader carrying an rpg launcher. Oliver quickly pushes Felicity out of the door and closes it behind them just as the rpg hits. 

The blast blows the door off of its hinges and sends Oliver flying back 10 feet with the door landing on top of him. Everything goes black. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is trying to get away from their attackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Another day, another update. I guess I should feel lucky that this story seems to write itself. Once again, thanks for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Recap: Pinned down in Mel's, Felicity unleashes 'Drogon' who clears a path for their escape. But before they could escape, Oliver is injured in an rpg attack.

Felicity is trying to shake the cobwebs out. Her ears are ringing and the world is spinning really fast. She closes her eyes and attempts to slow down her breathing. When she re-opens them, the world isn’t spinning as fast and she can see Digg and Lyla making their way back to them. She looks slightly to the right and she can see the door that has Oliver pinned to the grass; he’s not moving. Digg goes to help Oliver and Lyla makes her way over to Felicity. She asks Felicity a question but the constant ringing in her ears drown it out. Slowly, the ringing subsides. 

“C-n –u w-lk?” 

“Can I walk? I think so.” Felicity takes a quick survey of her injuries. Nothing serious; just a few scrapes and she’s sore from the fall. She’s also sure she has a concussion after a wave of nausea hits her. She takes Lyla’s hand and slowly stands. Her ribs are more sore than she thought; it hurts to breathe. They head over to Oliver and Digg. 

“He’s out cold. It’s difficult to assess his internal injuries but it looks like he’s separated his shoulder, broke his collar bone, his leg is pretty messed up, and a couple ribs may be broken; hopefully they aren’t puncturing any of his organs.” Diggle sits back and takes a deep breath. “With all that’s happening, getting him to a hospital will be difficult, but he needs to be seen. First thing’s first, we need to get out of here.” 

Diggle stands up and very carefully lifts Oliver over his shoulder. The 3 of them, slowly, head in the direction of Oliver’s car. “We’ll take Oliver’s car and come back for the others later. It’s just easier if we stay together.” Diggle, gingerly, lays Oliver in the back seat. He has to bend Oliver’s legs since he’s longer than the back seat. Felicity is about to get in when the tablet pings. 

**“I hope I’m not interrupting. Did you guys get away? Is everyone ok? How’d H-K do?”**

“It’s ‘Drogon’ and it did great. We all got out but not before they hit the back door with some type of missile. Oliver took the brunt of it because he was holding it shut. He’s unconscious right now but it’s difficult to tell the severity of the injuries at this point. He’s pretty banged up though. I’m pretty sure I have a concussion, too.” 

Cisco sadly shakes his head. **“If you have the bag that I sent, it should have his hoodie. I made some upgrades to it. I put sensors in it that would read his vitals, like an ekg machine. There’s also a built in defibrillator. I’d done it for another project I’m working on and figured it’d be useful here. Put it on him and I’ll upload the program to your tablet so you can monitor it. Also, at ‘Area 69’”** , Cisco chuckles, **”That never gets old. Anyway, there’s a handheld body scanner in the closet by his gym. Works like an x-ray machine. As you can guess, he has a penchant for getting himself hurt; sometimes on his own, sometimes with the help of others. He had me leave it there when I put in the security system. He’ll still need to see a Doctor, probably, but at least you’ll know what you’re dealing with. But first, get his hoodie on. The program should be on your tablet now.”**

Sure enough, Felicity’s tablet beeped and displayed a message that the download was complete. Felicity pointed to the trunk and Digg retrieved the hoodie. They carefully put it on Oliver and the readings started displaying on the app. “Cisco, you’re a life saver”, Felicity beamed. 

**“That’s what he pays me for! Don’t look now guys but there’s movement on the street. I can see from ‘Drogon’ that their regrouping. Looks like reinforcements. You guys need to get out of there now!”**

Felicity slides in the backseat, placing Oliver’s head in her lap. Digg gets behind the wheel and Lyla rides shotgun. “Digg, head away from Vegas until we lose them.” Diggle tears out of the parking lot and Felicity has ‘Drogon’ following above as air support. ‘Drogon’ flies ahead, taking out the blockade with a well-placed concussion grenade. “The road ahead is clear”, Felicity calls out, “but we’re being followed by 3 SUVs. Hitting moving targets will be much more difficult.” 

Lyla looks into the backseat, “Do your best, even if you just get them to swerve that would be good. It will give me a better angle to take out the tires.” Lyla rolls down her window and leans out to get a better look at their targets. Felicity has ‘Drogon’ double back and come up behind the SUVs. The sunroof opens on the last SUV and out pops a gunman with a launcher. Felicity immediately has ‘Drogon’ climb in altitude just as he fires. The rpg sails helplessly past ‘Drogon’. 

“Looks like they have more rockets. This is going to be a huge risk, we may lose ‘Drogon’ in the process but we can’t have them firing those things at us again. Just be ready to fire at those tires, Lyla.” Felicity has ‘Drogon’ dive towards the center vehicle. At the last second, ‘Drogon pulls up out of the dive and drops 2 concussions grenades. The blast sends the middle vehicle tumbling off of the road and into the desert. The trailing vehicle does a front flip and lands on its roof, skidding to a stop. The lead vehicle starts to fishtail, exposing more of the tires to Lyla. She fires, taking out the two passenger side tires causing the vehicle to tumble on its side down the road 100 feet before coming to a rest. The blast also sends ‘Drogon’ spinning out of control towards the desert, where it crashes and breaks its wings. “I’m sorry, boy”, Felicity mutters softly before hitting the self-destruct button. 

Diggle turns the car around and heads towards the overturned SUV. “We need to see if we can find out anything”, he says to Lyla. They pull up to the vehicle and both Lyla and Digg get out. “Stay here, Felicity. We’ll be right back.” 

They walk over and look inside. There’s no movement but they see a laptop. Lyla reaches in and grabs it while Digg covers her. “Hopefully this will provide us with some answers because it doesn’t look like any of them will.” Digg nods his head in affirmation and they head back to the car. They start heading towards Vegas when Lyla asks, “How is he?” 

“His breathing is steady and his vitals seem normal so I guess he’s ok. We’ll know more once we get back to his loft.” 

Digg looks in the rear view mirror, “Where is it?” 

“Just head to the strip and I’ll guide you from there. I don’t know the address.” 

They drive slowly past what was left of Mel’s and sees that local and state law enforcement was cleaning up the mess. “I’ll have some ARGUS agents look in on them. I’m sure they’ll be a handful.” Digg slowly drives away, towards their destination. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Oliver is lying in his bed with Lyla, Digg, and Felicity around him. Felicity is using Cisco’s scanner to check Oliver for injuries. “He definitely separated his shoulder and broke his collar bone. He has 3 cracked ribs and it looks like he tore a ligament in his knee. It doesn’t appear that he has any major damage to any organs and his skull and spine look fine. I’ll bet he has a concussion but he should get examined to make sure his brain isn’t bleeding, because that’s fatal.” 

“Ok, I have some meds at home that I’ll go and get”, Digg said as he was walking towards the door. 

“I’ll come with you.” 

“No, Lyla. You stay here, Felicity may need you. I’ll bring you some of your things.” There was still and underlying anger to Digg’s tone when he spoke to Lyla. It makes sense since they haven’t talked about what happened yet. “I shouldn’t be gone more than a couple of hours.” He grabs the keys and heads to the elevator. Lyla heads into one of the empty bedrooms and slams the door shut. 

_This is going to be a mess. I need you to wake up, Oliver._

Hours later, Oliver slowly opens his eyes to a dark room. He notices that he’s wearing his hoodie and tries to sit up and take it off. A sharp wave of pain hits him and he lets out a groan. Felicity sits up in the bed and places her hand on his stomach. 

“Oliver! Don’t move, you’re hurt.” 

“Felicity? What happened, why am I hurting, why are you in my bed?” 

“You don’t remember?” 

“Remember what?” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“The last thing I remember…watching _Big Trouble in Little China_ with you.” 


	28. Plan Bizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes a plan for what the next move is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from an Amy Schumer joke. Another quick update. Thanks for your continued support.
> 
> Recap: The team had to escape their pursuers, losing 'Drogon' in the process. They get back to the loft and assess Oliver's injuries. But when he wakes, there's another injury they couldn't have predicted; memory loss.

Felicity, very calmly, explained to Oliver everything that has happened to them; the conversations, the bachelorette party, trips to Boston, the ambush at Mel’s, and meeting her family. On the outside, she was very calm and reassuring but on the inside she was freaking out. He didn’t remember anything. What if he didn’t remember how he felt about her? What if he never remembered anything? And now he was quiet. She could barely see his face, the lights were still off. 

“I really hate that I can’t remember anything, especially meeting your family.” 

“Wait…I just told you that there have been multiple attempts on your life and not remembering my family is your concern?” 

Oliver chuckles a little before the pain sets in, “Ahhhh, that hurts! Don’t make me laugh. Obviously, I’m concerned about the other stuff but I’ve fought for my life before. Not remembering meeting your influences…yea, that bugs me.” 

Felicity chuckles a little bit, “Well, for what it’s worth, they won’t forget meeting you that’s for sure. We need to get you examined, especially your head. We don’t have the equipment or the expertise to evaluate brain trauma and with your memory loss, it’s apparent that you have significant trauma.” 

“So I have to go back to Star City.” 

“That is an option, or maybe Lyla can get you looked at by ARGUS doctors?” 

“I’m not sure I trust them…I’m not sure I trust her at this point. How’s Digg taking all of this?” 

“Whenever he’s talking or dealing with Lyla, you can feel his anger; even though he’s not yelling, there’s forcefulness with how he speaks. I just met him today but he seems focused on the task at hand. He’ll probably clam up the way most of you men do with your emotions.” 

“Hey, just because we don’t express 72 different emotions in a single conversation doesn’t mean we’re clamming up!” Oliver pokes her in her side which makes her giggle. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“Why aren’t we together? I mean, clearly you can’t stop kissing me…and really, why would you? Have you seen me?” They both burst into laughter. “But seriously, it seems that you’re now unattached and I dunno…what’s holding us back? 

_Oh my god! He’s asking this now? Will he even remember this conversation? I’m not even sure how amnesia works; I’ll have to talk to Caitlyn about that._ “Well, uh, we’ve kinda been busy fighting for our lives but…”

“I’m not asking you to marry me or anything but almost dying by rocket-to-the-chest may have given me a little perspective and furthermore…”

“Oliver? Just shut up and kiss me!” 

Oliver’s eyes widen in realization, “I remember…you’re Nana yelling that to me…not to kiss her but you! Yvonne, no Yasmin…no Ya…Yael! I remember her; she’s awesome! Oh, and for the record, you’re going to have to kiss me because I can barely move without pain. Otherwise, I’d be on top of you at the moment so be gentle.” 

Felicity huffs out a laugh and then, very gently, ensnares his lips with hers. They kiss softly for several minutes, taking turns sucking on each other’s bottom lip. Oliver starts to turn when his body screams out in agony. 

“Dammit. I forgot all about my injuries.” They both chuckle at his admission. 

“Don’t worry; there’ll be time for all of that later. And also for the record; if you weren’t injured, I’d be on top of you!” 

Oliver takes a deep breath. “Noted. I hope that guy who shot me is dead because if he isn’t, he’s in for a world of pain!” They both laugh as Felicity gives him another quick kiss and they go back to sleep. The issues can wait until morning. Right now was the time for rest. 

\---------------------------------------

Felicity wakes up before Oliver and heads into the kitchen for coffee. Digg is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. “Good morning, Digg.” 

“Good morning, Felicity. How’s our patient?” 

“He woke up last night. He doesn’t remember anything after he went to Boston the first time. Actually, one memory did come back but it wasn’t anything significant.” 

Digg puts the bowl on the table, “Why didn’t you wake us?! Memory loss??” 

“I didn’t wake you because there was nothing we could do for him then. He was still groggy and very sore. We can make arrangements for him to get examined today. Plus after yesterday, everyone could use the rest.” 

“What’s going on”, Lyla asks as she enters the kitchen. 

“Well, Oliver woke up last night and he has some short term memory loss. I was just explaining to Digg that we couldn’t have done anything for him last night.” 

“I’m fine guys, really.” Oliver was standing in the bedroom doorway, grimacing. Digg and Felicity move towards him as he hobbles to the table. Digg helps him into a seat with Felicity sitting down next to him. “So, I think I need a doctor but if things are as bad as Felicity says then there’s only one doctor that I trust.” 

“Dr. Burke”, Digg supplies. 

“Exactly! I need you to make an appointment and impress upon him the sensitive nature of my visit.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue. The attack is all over the news. Everyone knows you were the target. I’ve been fielding calls from your family and friends. They want you to come home Oliver.” 

“For what, Digg? To drag them into this mess? Me going home solves nothing and puts too many people in danger. I will go back to Star City to see Dr. Burke, that’s it. I really don’t want to do that but it’s needed.” John nods and goes to make the phone call. 

“I assigned some men to watch both of your families. After yesterday, they’re going to be in play much more. Do you remember where you were planning to go? Felicity said that you weren’t going to stay here.” 

“Unfortunately, I don’t Lyla. But I do have an idea of what I had planned.” 

Digg returns from making the call. “I got you an appointment for tonight. Nobody will be there so it should be safe. We’re going to need to leave soon if we’re driving.” 

“Ok. I need a bath. Sleeping in my hood wasn’t a good idea so I’m going to soak. Felicity, you’re going to have to coordinate with Cisco. The drone sounded useful so we’re going to have to get another one soon.” Looking back at Lyla and Digg, “ Felicity and I need to disappear for a bit to figure this entire thing out. You two are welcome to join us, we can really use your help.” 

Diggle looks to Lyla and back, “Oliver, you moved here to help me when you didn’t have to. Allow me to return the favor. Now let’s get ready to go to Star City.” 


	29. Back in Star City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to see Dr. Burke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to have him go back to Star City until the end but this made sense, I guess.
> 
> Recap: Felicity explained to Oliver everything he's forgotten. He makes a plan to go see his doctor in Star City. Digg vows to be there for him every step of the way.

They look on from the shadows of an overpass down the street from a private hospital. Oliver Queen’s return hadn’t gone unnoticed like he’d hoped. There was a squad of 6 ready to lay siege to the building in hopes of securing their prey. Through listening devices, they could hear the conversations of the men as they geared up. 

“That was pretty smart watching the family doc, Staggs.” 

“It’s pretty simple really. After an attack like that, which I’m sure he was injured in, he won’t go to a hospital. Too many unknowns for him to control. But a doc that’s known him for years in a city where he has his greatest influence…that was our best chance.” 

A man steps towards the group from the front of their van. “Alright, listen up. The doc is inside with the four of them. We don’t know what his injuries are so they could be anywhere. It looks pretty quiet so I doubt anyone else is in there. There are 3 floors and 6 of us, so I want 3 to a floor. Go room to room; radio when you find them. I want him alive if possible. Kill the others, no witnesses. Let’s move out.” 

They switch of their listening equipment. “What floor are they on, Beloved?” 

“They’re on the third floor; plenty of time for us to take them out”, Sara says with a big smile. 

“I could do this by myself, you know that.” 

“And let you have all of the fun? Nyssa, baby, you know I can’t sit on the sidelines.” Sara leans in and gives Nyssa a deep kiss. “Let’s make this a fair fight. We’ll split up. I’ll take the first floor and you can take the second.” 

“Well, Beloved, that doesn’t make it fair. I will only use my knives to make it more even.” 

Sara chuckles as she pulls out her cell phone. “Digg, its Sara. They’re on their way inside. There are 6 of them and they’re going 3 to a floor. In the unlikely event that we don’t stop them in time, you and Lyla be ready.” She hangs up and looks at Nyssa. “Ok, my love, let’s go get them.” They both rappel down the side of the bridge via the silk falls maneuver and head into the building. 

They enter through the stair case and Nyssa heads up to the second floor. Sara enters the first floor and stops to listen. She can hear them down the middle hallway so she decides to have some fun. She heads to the nearest lobby area and turns the tv on as loud as possible. She then goes and hides in a nearby room and waits. The gunmen come to investigate, turning the tv off. Sara overhears the brief conversation from the nearby room. “Whoever did this we need to find, fast. Remember, no witnesses.” 

_Well these guys are no fun. They could at least act scared or nervous. This is nothing like the movies. I guess I’ll have to end this sooner than I hoped._

She makes sure the coast is clear before she slips out of the room. Even with them being on alert, Sara’s able to sneak up behind them easily. She releases a long, loud sigh and as soon as they start to turn towards her, 3 daggers fly from her hands to theirs. They drop their guns immediately and Sara systematically dismantles them with her Bo staff. After waylaying her victims, she zip ties their hands and feet and leans them against the wall. 

“Well that certainly took you some time do.” Nyssa comes from around the corner. 

“Oh please, Nyssa. I was trying to have a little fun but they didn’t cooperate. They were too serious. Where are your guys?” 

Nyssa points over her shoulder with her thumb, “By the elevator. If this is the level of assassin that’s after Oliver, he doesn’t have too much to worry about.” 

“He did say that his concern wasn’t the assassins themselves but the fact that he doesn’t know who they are and where the attacks will come from. Anyway, looks like we’re done here. You go let them know that we’re finished but will be watching from outside and I’ll go call my dad and let him know he’s got 6 perps to pick up.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Felicity were sitting in Dr. Burke’s office after his examination had concluded. “Oliver, you were extremely lucky to survive that blast; especially with only these injuries. The CAT scan shows swelling in your brain but no blood loss. I’d put your memory loss on the swelling, and as it subsides your memory should return. Sometimes it takes a little longer so just be patient. You both have concussions so rest is advised. No strenuous activities”, he says glaring at Oliver. 

“I’ll be good…scouts honor!” Oliver holds up the cub scout symbol. 

“That would be reassuring if I didn’t know that you were never in the scouts. Just take it easy. I’ve set your collar bone so it can heal correctly and you cracked rib should heal ok…as long as you rest. Give about a month before you dial back up the…activities.” 

“A MONTH??!” He looks at Felicity and then back to Dr. Burke. “This really couldn’t happen at a worse time.” 

“Don’t worry Doc, I’ll make sure he follows protocol.” There’s a knock at the door. 

“It’s me, Digg.” Dr. Burke opens the door to let Diggle in. 

“Sara says they’re done but will keep watch until we leave. Lance is on his way so we should probably leave now.” Oliver nods and turns to Dr. Burke. 

“Thanks for the bad news”, he says with a smile. “Now I need to figure out what to do for a month.” 

“I’m sure we can come up with something…”, Felicity chimes in. 

“As long as it isn’t strenuous”, Dr. Burke reiterates

“Geez, you’re such a kill joy Dr. Burke! I’ll be fine, I promise!” Oliver, Felicity and Diggle meet up with Lyla in the hall. “I’ve been giving it some thought and, before we leave Star City, I need to go see my mom and sister. I know it’s dangerous but I need to see them, even if it’s just for a bit. We’re not staying the night even though mom will insist. They don’t know anything that I’m involved in so let’s keep it that way. I’m guessing they figure it was a failed kidnapping attempt…which in a way it was but that’s all they need to know at this point.” 

“Are you sure about this, Oliver? Somebody may be watching the house.” 

“Digg, I’m not sure about anything anymore but I feel like I have to do this.” He pulls Felicity off to the side, “I do need to warn you, Felicity. Thea can be a bit much to take but I’m not too worried about her; it’s my mom that concerns me. She’s not too trusting of women I’m seeing.” 

Felicity smiles, “Seeing? Is that what we’re calling this?” She gestures between the two of them with her fingers. Oliver looks confused and starts to reply before she cuts him off. “I’m kidding, Oliver. She seems like a tough woman but I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

They rejoin Digg and Lyla, “Ok, so I’ll see if Sara and Nyssa want to come by. The promise of food from Raisa is all it takes. I need to call Hal so I’ll do that on the way.” The four of them enter the elevator and head to the car in the underground garage. Oliver leans over to Felicity and whispers, “I need to talk to you about something when we get there, ok?” 

He smiles at her to let her know that it isn’t anything bad. “Ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll probably be 2 more updates between now and Tuesday...probably. Definitely 1 more. As always, thank you for the comments and kudos!


	30. The Queen Mansion, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to the Queen Mansion so Oliver can visit with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update. I'm thinking this will be 2 parts, with the second being posted tomorrow. Could balloon to 3 though. The kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Recap: Oliver is examined by his doctor back in Star City while Sara and Nyssa take out the strike team trying to ambush him. The doctor tells Oliver that he'll be out for at least a month and Oliver decides to go see his mom and sister.

They pull up to the front of the Queen Mansion. A heavier security presence is hard to miss. Because of the unknown motive of the attack on Oliver, Moira doubled her security detail. Having been the head of security here, at one point, Diggle had fallen into an easy conversation with the guard at the gate about the details of the measures that’d been taken. It gave him a small sense of relief that every precaution had been taken to ensure the safety of the Queen family. He had also given Lyla the rundown of the Queen Mansion previously so she’s well aware of the lay of the land. She’s been on missions in various mansions and castles so this is just a walk in the park. 

Oliver, for his part, was more nervous than he’d ever been in returning home. He had no idea how his mother and sister would respond to him or those of whom he’d brought with him. He hadn’t had direct contact with them since leaving for Vegas except for messages he had Sara give. Add on top of that the fact that his life had been in jeopardy and this could be a powder keg just waiting for a spark. Regardless of any apprehension, he felt that he must do this. He’d never forgive himself if something happened and he didn’t get to see them at least once more. He hated thinking like that but there was a distinct possibility of it happening. 

Felicity had heard stories of the Queen Mansion but she’d say that they didn’t do it justice. It seemed like a 5 minute drive from the front gate to the front door, which probably means that it’s at least a 15 minute walk. The sheer scale of Oliver’s childhood home made it look much more like a castle. Plus the fact that the person that she was currently holding hands with had grown up here and still had a good head on his shoulders was shocking. Sure, she knew of his exploits but that was hard to reconcile with the stories she heard, from people like Sara, of the person they knew. He’d always had 2 personas and his private persona was the one that she knew now. ‘Ollie’, the spoiled rich boy, died years ago when he was shipwrecked on Lian Yu. ‘Oliver’, the man, had returned with purpose and she feels the world is better for it. 

As they start to get out of the car to go inside, Oliver holds Felicity back while Lyla and Digg exit. “About what I wanted to speak to you…about, I wanted to check in and see how you were doing with all of this. Also, I wanted to share with you an idea that I had and see what you thought. We can discuss them both a little later…after all of this.” 

Felicity could feel his nervousness rolling off of him in waves. She’d seen him sing karaoke to a group of strangers; she’d seen him run head first into danger and shoot a guy; she’d seen him take a missile to the chest for her but she couldn’t recall seeing him being scared. She put her hand on his leg and kissed him on the cheek, “It’s going to be fine. They’ll be thrilled to see you.” 

She turns to exit the vehicle when Oliver gently pulls her in for a slow, sensual kiss. “Thank you”, he says after breaking the kiss. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that”, Felicity responds with a Cheshire grin. 

Oliver rubs his face with both hands while laughing, “It’s going to be a LONG month.” They both exit the vehicle to find Diggle and Lyla standing by the front door, smiling. 

As Oliver approaches, Digg claps him on his good shoulder and says, “Smooth, man!” 

Sara and Nyssa pull up on their matching motorcycles just before they enter. “Hey guys”, Sara greets them cheerfully while giving everyone a hug. “Glad you two got your heads out of your asses”, she says looking between Oliver and Felicity. 

“Easy, Tweetie! I may be injured but this cat still has his claws”, Oliver responds with a smile and a wink. 

“Tweetie?”, both Lyla and Nyssa ask. 

“It’s a long story that **nobody** will be sharing”, Sara says pointedly looking at Oliver. Oliver pantomimes zipping his lips in response. “Ollie, are you sure Raisa won’t mind fixing us something to eat, we don’t want to intrude.” 

“Sara, you’re practically family. It’s no big deal but if she doesn’t want to then I will fix you something. Deal?” 

“Deal!” 

Oliver goes to put his key in the door but it opens before he could do so. 

“Ollie!” 

“…Laurel?!” 


	31. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver checks up on his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this on Tuesday but things happened. Namely the Suicide Squad trailer, Wonder Woman footage, and the return of the superhero shows. That last scene of Arrow put me out of commission for a few days. I think I've recovered now and can see where they're going and have a pretty good idea when the troubled waters will begin with Olicity.
> 
> Recap: Sara and Nyssa watches the teams back while Oliver gets examined by his doctor. Then they all head to the Queen mansion and are greeted by Laurel.

The brief silence allowed Felicity to take in all that was Laurel. She looked more like a model than anything else; tall, slim, and leggy. Even in, what one would assume is, her dressed down state she looked like she could easily transition to a night out. 

"Laurel? I was about to start the movie, who's at the...OLLIE!!!!!" A blur flew past and was currently wrapped around Oliver. 

Oliver laughed, even though he did so through the pain. "Ow, Speedy, cracked ribs", he says as he hugs her back. Thea backs up and smiles. 

"I thought you weren't coming, but I’m so glad you did!" 

"I changed my mind. I had to see how you and mom were. Where are my manners? Felicity, this is my sister Thea and Laurel. And this is Felicity. She's my..." 

"Friend", Felicity blurts out and winces after she realizes what she said. She noticed that Oliver flinched subtly at her outburst but manages to pick up where she left off. 

"...Friend. We just came back from Dr. Burke's and I wanted to stop by." Thea and Laurel step aside to let everyone in, giving them hugs as they entered. Oliver and Felicity share a quick glance before entering last. 

“So…what did Dr. Burke say”, Laurel asked as she walked beside them with Thea. 

“A few bumps and bruises, broken bones, and a concussion. Nothing too bad”, Oliver responds as they turn into the family room. 

“Well, it’s a good thing there’s nothing in your head otherwise I’d be concerned”, Thea teases. Oliver just shakes his head and smiles. “Raisa just went to bed so there’s nothing to eat really. There are leftovers in the fridge…which I’m pretty sure is the reason Sara is here”, Thea jokes. 

“Far be it for me to disappoint you and your expectations. Let’s check out the fridge, Nyssa.” Both ladies head into the kitchen as Felicity, Digg, and Lyla grab seats in the family room. Oliver and Laurel remain in the entryway to the family room talking. 

“Can I get you guys anything to drink”, Thea asks. 

Felicity shakes her head no and both Lyla and John respond “Water”. Thea bounds off to the kitchen, kissing Oliver on the cheek as she passes. John and Lyla engage in light conversation. It’s the most they’ve spoken to each other since the confrontation at the Diner. The tension was still there but it seems as if John is getting to a point where he’s ready to talk about it. 

Felicity tried her best to look like she wasn’t observing Laurel and Oliver’s conversation. If she didn’t know any better, she’d swear they were involved. The laughing, the body language, the casual touching; all signs of a comfort level and familiarity of two people who’ve been together for a long time. Every so often, Oliver would glance over and Felicity would try to avert her eyes. She was so wrapped up in observing them that she didn’t even notice Thea’s return until she plopped down next to her on the sofa. 

“So, Felicity is it? You and my brother, huh?” 

Felicity tried to deny it but was also blushing. “Me, him, no…we’re just friends.” 

Thea looks at her skeptically, “Friends don’t look at each other the way you two do. He’s so obvious by the way he’s trying to stay away from you so as not to draw attention to it.” 

_Is that what he’s doing?_

“And you can’t stop staring over at them. You can admit it…plus Sara has a big mouth!” 

Felicity chuckles, “Whatever’s going on with us is new. We haven’t really talked about it except for a few comments here and there.” 

“Well whatever IS happening between you two, keep it up. He seems looser. When he left here, he was so wound up. I worried he was going to have a heart attack. He would keep everything bottled up and swear everything was ok. We were very concerned which is why when he wanted to leave, we didn’t put up much of a fight. Looks like the change in scenery did him some good.” They both look over at Oliver, who was still in his conversation with Laurel, and smile. “He can be difficult at times. Overprotective and overbearing but he has a good heart.” Both ladies share a smile. 

“Oliver? It’s so good to see you! When did you get here?” Moira Queen had made her appearance. She was the picture of grace, effortlessly gliding into the room with her silk robe covering her pajamas and her hair pinned back. She hugs Oliver gently, seemingly aware of his injuries as only a mother could be. 

“Not too long ago, I was just on my way up to see you. I wanted to make sure you guys were ok.” Oliver and Moira walk back into the foyer away from the others. 

“Oliver, what happened out there? When I saw the news, I was horrified; beyond horrified. I’ve never been so afraid in my life!” 

“I don’t know mom. One minute, we’re having lunch and the next minute people are after me. I’m just happy that we got out of there relatively unharmed.” 

“Unharmed?! I spoke with Dr. Burke, you were not unharmed. And now you’re suffering from”, Moira looks around and whispers, “…memory loss?! Oliver…you need to come back home so you can be protected.” 

“Absolutely not! I will not drag you two into this. We have no idea what we’re up against…”

“Which is why you need to be here so that we can watch out for each other.” 

“They’re after me, mom. And until they make a move on either of you, I’m not going to put you in their crosshairs. I have a place I can go while we figure this out. John, Lyla, and Felicity will be with me. Trust me, ok?” 

“Felicity, she works at QC.” Oliver has a surprised look on his face. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m the CEO, it’s my job to know who our most valuable assets are. How did she get involved in this?” 

Oliver rubs the back of his head, “She lives across the hall from me. She was with us when the attack happened and I didn’t want to risk leaving her alone and them trying to get to me through her. She agreed to help me figure this out. I’m not sure I’d be able to without her.” 

Moira pauses for a moment before replying. “You just make sure you keep her out of harm’s way. She has a bright future with QC. And don’t think that I don’t know that there’s more going on with you two than you’re letting on.” Oliver began to open his mouth in protest but was quickly cut off. “Before you deny it, just know that you’re my son and I know when you’re smitten. You stood up straighter and your eyes sparkled as you talked about her; and that was only about 3 sentences.” Oliver began to blush. “I’m just elated that you found someone who makes you happy! I’m going to head up to bed, now.” She leans over and kisses Oliver on the cheek. “I’d ask you to stay but I’m pretty sure you’re not going to anyway. Just promise me that you’ll be careful and listen to Mr. Diggle.” 

“I promise, mom.” Moira and Oliver head back to the family room where Moira wishes everyone and goodnight and retires to her bedroom. Oliver walks over to Felicity and Thea who were both giggling. “Hey, I hate to interrupt but can I talk to you for a second?”

Felicity looks at Thea, “Excuse us, we’ll be right back.” 

“Take your time”, Thea responds while laughing. 

Felicity follows Oliver out of the family room and up the grand staircase. “I know you’re rich but I still can’t believe you grew up in a place like this. It’s like a museum, with all of the paintings, busts, and model ships.” 

“Yea, it has its own challenges. I didn’t want for anything but imagine being a kid and not being able to touch anything. It drove me insane but I couldn’t go anywhere. It’s not like we have neighbors that I could go play with. It’s part of the reason I was so close with Tommy and was overjoyed when Thea was born.” They enter a room which turns out to be his old room. 

It had a king size bed, its own fireplace, a walk in closet, a full bathroom, wall mounted tv, and was HUGE. “Sooo…this is where the _magic_ happens”, Felicity says as she plops down on the bed. “And I can’t believe I just said that out loud.” 

Oliver chuckles to himself as he closes the bedroom door. “My room was much too close to my parents’ room for any _magic_ to happen here. I had to get…creative.” He limps over to the bed and sits next to Felicity, grimacing while he does so. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t take the pain killers.” 

“Pain killers dull the senses and can impair judgement. I have enough trouble with my judgement unimpaired so I’d rather deal with the pain considering the situation we find ourselves in.” Oliver lies down on the bed; his hands intertwined behind his head as he takes a deep breath. Felicity lays on her side facing him; her head braced by her hand. 

“So that was Laurel. She seems…nice. You two seem to have a connection.” Oliver looks at her with an unreadable expression on his face. “Not that there shouldn’t be a connection. You’ve known her for a long time and you did use to date.” 

Oliver shifts his eyes from Felicity to look at the ceiling. “Yea, she holds a special place in my heart. We’ve been through so much together…”, Oliver pauses and looks back at Felicity who was studying him intently. “I didn’t know she would be here but her being her makes what I wanted to talk to you about a little easier. It’s about her, well not exactly. You two are very similar. Like you, she comes from a working class family. Her father is a detective, who hates my guts, and her mother is a teacher. And like you, she worked hard to get ahead and I admire that. You two have a determination that I never possessed. But the both of you possess something that could be detrimental to you, and it was to her.” 

Oliver takes a deep breath before he continues. “Laurel…Laurel is the type of person who feels the need to be strong at all times. She’s been through a lot in her life, some of it brought on by me, but she would always put on a brave face. This is kind of ironic coming from me but she would always say that everything’s fine even though it wasn’t. Finally, she reached her breaking point and turned to the bottle and pills. She became an addict and I wish that she would’ve just talked to me or anyone else about what she was dealing with so that she’d never have to go through that. But she didn’t, and she pushed everybody away, including me, who were trying to help her.” 

Felicity was stunned by what she was hearing. She’d certainly heard of Laurel Lance during her time in Star City but would’ve never thought something like this would’ve happened to her. “Oh my god, I don’t know what to say. I can’t imagine how much pain she must’ve been dealing with.” 

“I know. In fact, that’s what I was talking to her about downstairs when you were pretending not to be staring. I wanted her permission to tell you about what happened to her. I see that same quality in you; not saying the same thing will happen to you but I do worry about it. These circumstances we find ourselves in are insane and I don’t expect you to be strong all of the time. It’s ok to be vulnerable. If you need to scream, cry, or even remove yourself from this I will understand. You don’t need to be strong for me. I have my moments too. I just need you to be you and share with me your thoughts and feelings. You can always tell me about your day.” 

They both smile at each other and Felicity says, “Thank you.” 

“The other thing I wanted to talk to you about…really ask is would you like to be trained? Obviously, this would be self-defense but it’s something that I think you should know even if our lives weren’t on the line.” 

“Who would be doing the training?” 

“Well, in my current condition I don’t think it’d be me and I really haven’t discussed it with the others yet but I’d assume it’d be Lyla with Digg helping out. I’d be there, of course, but I’d only be able to offer my thoughts.” 

“I think that’s a fantastic idea…as long as you realize that I’m no Wonder Woman.” 

Oliver smiles and begins to yawn. “Good, I’ll set it up.” 

“Hang on for a second, I’ll be right back.” Felicity gets up and heads out of the room and Oliver closes his eyes. A few minutes later, Felicity returns and closes the door. “C’mon, stand up.” She helps Oliver to his feet, “Geez, you’re heavy!” She pulls back the covers on the bed and sits Oliver down on it. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I told the others that we’re staying here tonight. And before you argue, just know that they agreed it’s for the best.” 

“But I think we should leave, it’s safer that way.” 

“Oliver! Your mother has a small army watching over this house, not to mention the agents that Lyla put on this detail. Plus Sara, Nyssa, Digg, and Lyla; we won’t be nearly as safe anywhere else.” She bends down to help remove his shoes. “Do you need help out of the rest of your clothes”, she asks with a grin. 

“Definitely”, he responds while grinning back at her. She gently helps him out of his shirt and jeans before undressing herself. Oliver just stares as she strips down to her lace bra and boy shorts. 

“Oliver? Oliver!” 

“Huh? Yea, what?” 

“Do you have a t-shirt?” 

“Uh, yea. Top drawer”, Oliver points to his dresser. He lets out a loud sigh. 

“What’s wrong”, Felicity asks as she puts on his Star City Rockets t-shirt. 

“Oh…nothing. Just another _magic-less_ night in this room.” 

Felicity turns the light off. “Oh, I’m sure we can figure something out”, she says as she climbs into the bed next to Oliver. 

“I wasn’t sure that friends did that sort of thing”, Oliver teases. 

Felicity lightly slaps him on the arm. “I don’t know why I said that but it was out before I knew it. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. We hadn’t made anything official anyway.” 

“So then what are we waiting for?” 


	32. Sample

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick strike update! Just a scene that wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it down. Thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Recap: Thea hounds Felicity about Oliver. Oliver talks to Moira about plans. Oliver shares his concerns with Felicity.

He awakens to a sharp pain in his side. Felicity is lying next to him with her arm draped over his chest. He reaches over to his night stand to get his phone and check the time. It’s 3:27 am and his body feels like it’s on fire. He won’t be able to get any rest like this. Gently, he removes Felicity’s arm and her head shoots up in response. She doesn’t say anything; she just looks at him trying to see what’s wrong. “It’s ok; I just need to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep.” She lies back down and he hobbles to the bathroom. _I swear these aches are getting worse!_

After flushing, Oliver stands in front of the mirror. He looks beaten; rest is needed badly. The dark circles are a dead giveaway. He grabs his pills off of the sink and takes two. _So much for a clear mind._ Looking up he sees Felicity in the mirror, standing behind him in the doorway. 

“Are you feeling ok?” 

“No”, Oliver responds while chuckling. “The pain has gotten a little worse. It’s difficult to sleep so I took a couple pain killers.” 

Felicity takes his hand and helps him walk back to the bed. “Maybe we shouldn’t have…you know.” 

“We didn’t really do anything. Nothing more than what horny teenagers do when they can’t have sex.” 

“Yes but Oliver, orgasms causes your muscles to spasm which probably isn’t a good idea since you took a rocket to the chest and had a door land on top of you.” Even though she was serious, there was a teasing tone to her voice. 

They sit together on the edge of the bed. “Interesting that you brought none of this up while we were in the middle”, Oliver says while gently nudging her shoulder with his. 

“You felt soooo good, I wasn’t in my right mind”, she says in a husky voice. “You wanted to do more but I had to stop you…as difficult as that was.” 

“There’s no way I can make it a month with you.” He looks down to see that she’s still bottomless. “I can’t imagine getting through the week.” Oliver’s eyes were darkening and Felicity put her hand on his chest to stop the advance. 

“Well, we’re seriously going to try. You need to heal. And where did you throw my underwear?” 

Oliver’s hand slowly travels up Felicity’s thigh towards her chalice. “I pretended to throw them but I hid them instead. I wanted you bottomless for the night.” Oliver leans in with a devilish grin. As his hand reaches its intended target, Felicity’s breathing becomes ragged and her mouth goes dry. 

“W-we shouldn’t”, Felicity exhales. 

“I’m ok. Besides, this is about you. Let me take care of you. Nothing bad will happen; trust me.” 

_OH GOD!!_


	33. Oliver and Felicity, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! This could've been a really large update but I decided to break it up. You may think that I could've attached the last chapter to this one after reading it but it didn't feel right to me. Once again, thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
> Recap: Because of the limitations placed on Oliver by Dr. Burke, Oliver and Felicity share themselves the way a couple of high schoolers would have before actually having sex.

The sun peeks in through the half closed curtains of their bedroom. Felicity slowly opens her eyes, ready to begin a new day but unwilling to leave the comforts of their bed. She doesn’t even have to look next to her to know that Oliver, her shiny new boyfriend ( _have we put titles to this?_ ), was already up. Oliver was a machine, requiring very little sleep to function. She, on the other hand, needed as much sleep as possible. Looking at the bedside clock she sees that it’s 8:33 am; he let her sleep in. Since arriving at their mountaintop getaway a few days ago, 6:30 had been their designated wakeup time. They did have a lot to do. 

First they had to set up the surveillance equipment that Cisco sent, along with the 2 new completed drones. He did manage to make them look more like dragons, which she loved. Oliver may have been a little jealous at the way she was fawning all over them. Cameras and motion sensors had to be strategically placed throughout the property and then networked with Felicity’s tablet. Oliver said that he told Hal that he’d leave them as payment for allowing them to use the cabin. Calling it a cabin does it a disservice. It’s more of a single family home than an actual cabin. 3 floors, 5 bedrooms, and 4 bathrooms are not the features one would ascribe to a cabin. 

She flexes her fingers out in front of her, the soreness reminding her of the gun training sessions she’s had with Lyla. Learning how to properly load and chamber, aim, and squeeze were not things she thought she’d be doing even a week ago. And boy did she hate guns even more now. They’re much more difficult to control than she thought and the recoil made her hands and arms sore. Lyla assured her that she’d get used to it but did she really want to? Oliver would always watch, making sure to keep his distance to allow Lyla to instruct without interruption. He’d also begun her bow training; not actually shooting things but just drawing the string back on his old recurve. On top of the running and pushups, her entire body was hurting; muscles she didn’t even know she had. She enjoyed the extra rest but the fact that Oliver hadn’t woken her up at 6:30 left her with a strange feeling. 

_I wonder what’s going on. I guess it’s time to get up and find out._

Felicity eases out of the bed and heads to the window. Drawing back the curtains she sees that there was snowfall last night. Everything looked so beautiful blanketed in white; the trees, the ground, parts of the mountain in the distance all looked radiant. 

_Maybe this is why he didn’t wake me; too much snow._

She grabs her robe from the back of the bathroom door and slips on her fuzzy pink slippers and heads into the hall where she smells it; the smell of freshly made coffee, pancakes, bacon and eggs (egg whites and turkey bacon knowing Oliver). Fully expecting everyone to be there already, Felicity comes bounding into the kitchen only to find Oliver standing over the stove making another pancake. She looks around the kitchen and sees that the table looks different than usual. It’s covered with a white table cloth, setting for two, and multicolored roses as the centerpiece; some were yellow and some were lavender. Felicity crosses over to the stove, stands up on her toes and presses a kiss to Oliver’s cheek. 

“Good morning, handsome!” Oliver plates the last pancake and turns fully in the direction of Felicity. 

“Good morning, beautiful! Did you enjoy the extra rest”, Oliver asks as he gives her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Absolutely! Unlike some people, I can’t function on limited sleep. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure!” 

“Why are the pancakes red?” 

“Because they’re red velvet pancakes. I found the recipe online and wanted to try them out.” 

“Oh…”, Felicity says looking confused. “Well what’s with this whole production? Why is the table only set for two? Aren’t John and Lyla joining us?” 

“I thought you said you only had one question”, Oliver teases. “No, John and Lyla aren’t joining us. We won’t be seeing much of them today.” 

“Why?” 

Oliver looks at her amused. “I’m the one with the memory loss and yet you can’t remember what day it is.” He puts his hands on her shoulders, “We won’t see them because it’s Valentine’s Day and I thought we could use some time alone. They will be around though; I think John is finally going to talk to Lyla about what happened.” He walks her over to the table and pulls out her chair for her. He slides her back under the table, presses a kiss to the top of her head and says, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Felicity!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the past couple of days, Oliver had started to get some of his memories back. There was no rhyme or reason; random ones would just come back at random times. Felicity was amazed at how much we knew about the brain and yet there were still many mysteries about it. But with each returning memory, Oliver seemed to act more and more like the man she knew. 

“Any new memories”, Felicity asks while shoveling a fork full of pancakes into her mouth. 

“No, not yet but I think I’m concussion free finally so they should be returning. Enjoying the breakfast?” 

“Mmmmmhmmmmmm”, she says with a satisfied look on her face. “You’ve outdone yourself on our first Valentine’s Day! You know, I don’t usually celebrate today…as in I’ve never celebrated today.” 

“I’m aware, and between you and me, I think it’s a travesty”, he says as he takes a sip of his orange juice. 

“You’re aware? How are you aware?” Felicity was now looking at him with great interest. 

“Umm, because your Nana told me”, he replies with a slight grimace. 

“She told you that? When we were there in Vegas?” 

“No…a couple of days ago.” 

Felicity chokes a little on her coffee. “A couple days ago?! You’ve talked to her since we’ve been up here?” 

“Yea, well, she calls me every day”, he says while handing her his napkin. “She calls to check up on me, which is really sweet, and she didn’t want me to tell you because she didn’t want you to get upset with her not speaking to you when she did.” He reaches out and grabs her hand. “Don’t be upset with her, or me. She wanted to make sure I was taking good care of you as well.” 

“I can’t believe she calls you every day…well actually, I can. I’ll deal with that later. What else have you guys talked about?” 

“Well I can’t tell you that and some of the things I am pretty sure you don’t want to know about.” Oliver chuckled as Felicity placed her head in her hands. 

“Oh my god. Well, anyway like I was saying, I never celebrate V-Day. Either I didn’t have anyone to celebrate it with or when I did, I was just so against it with the feeling that it was a Hallmark holiday.” 

Oliver huffs out a laugh, “You sound like a guy…Hallmark holiday. I don’t know how many times I’ve called it that. But to be fair, I’ve never really celebrated it either. Sure, I’ve paid it lip service; going through the motions, buying flowers, candy, and expensive dinners. But I never really wanted to celebrate it, nor was I with someone I wanted to celebrate it with…until today.” Felicity begins to blush. “I’m really starting to see its appeal for the first time. Like Christmas is the season of giving, even though you should be giving all year; Valentine’s day is the day to proclaim your love to the world. Plus, I’ve learned things that I never would have for this. You see those roses sitting in front of you?” She nods in affirmation. “Well, I learned that each color represents something. So for breakfast, I picked yellow and lavender. Yellow means “Friendship” and Lavender means “Enchantment”. So I’m using this breakfast to represent the first time we met; the dawn of our relationship. Get it; “Dawn”, “Breakfast”?” 

Felicity was looking at Oliver with such amazement and wonder. “Just when I don’t think you could surprise me anymore, you do something like this.” 

“The day we met, something clicked. It felt like I was falling, but in a good way. I’d never felt that way before. And even though you were in a relationship, I was so nervous when you came over for a movie that night. Thank God Sara was there! I don’t know if I would’ve been able to go through with it.” Oliver was fully blushing at this point. 

Felicity’s eyes were glassy. She had many emotions swirling inside; this was the last thing she expected this morning. “You were nervous?! I literally stood at my door for ten minutes trying to calm myself down. Why else do you think I drank so much wine that night?” 

“I thought you were a raging alcoholic, to be honest”, Oliver teases. 

Felicity gets up out of her seat and goes to sit in Oliver’s lap. The kissing started out softly, full of tenderness and love. But it became much more intense as the passion and desire increased. She pulls back and they rest their foreheads against one another as they catch their breaths. “This is one of the most wonderful things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.” 

An all knowing smile forms on Oliver’s face. “Don’t thank me just yet, the day isn’t over. It’s just beginning.” 

“What else do you have planned”, Felicity asks while leaning back to get a better look. 

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise. There won’t be any training today, obviously, but we do need to do something so I want you to set up a trace on Rex’s off shore bank account. We need to know who he’s been dealing with and whether we can actually trust him. While you’re doing that, I’ll clean up in here. When you’ve finished, meet me in the bedroom for one of my favorite pre-island activities; the post-breakfast nap. I loved taking naps after a big breakfast. Best sleep ever! Adding you is the icing on the cake!” 

“A planned nap? Oliver Queen, you are indeed a man after my own heart!” 

They both set forth to complete their tasks before heading off to the bedroom. Felicity finishes first and Oliver enters the room to find her looking out of the window. It was beginning to snow again. 

“It looks so beautiful; so peaceful”, Felicity begins. “I hated the snow when I was in Boston. It was heavy, icy, and turned to slush. But this…this is heavenly. It looks like pieces of cotton floating around.” 

Oliver was still standing in the doorway, admiring the beauty of her contrasting with the large window and the snowfall outside. “Are you ready?” 

“Absolutely”, she says while yawning. 

They both climb into the bed, Oliver on the right side nearest the window. Felicity leans up and gives him a soft kiss before laying her head on his chest. They both fall asleep to the image of light snowfall as seen through a large paned window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Lyla and Johnnie


	34. Oliver and Felicity, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valentine's day Extravaganza continues after their nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there was a change in plans. This was supposed to be the John and Lyla chapter but my muse changed its mind so here we go. There's one more Olicity chapter after this and then we'll get into Dyla...hopefully. It will be addressed, don't worry. Anyway, thanks for the comments and kudos. I never imagined that I'd still be writing the same story at this point but here we are.
> 
> Recap: Oliver surprises Felicity on Valentine's Day with a special breakfast, with more to come.

An alarm can be heard going off in the distance. Slowly, a form starts to stir underneath the large down comforter on the bed. Felicity pokes her head out from underneath the blankets into the blinding light that was enveloping the room. Blindly she reaches towards the sound and grabs Oliver’s watch off of the nightstand. It was then that she noticed that he wasn’t there and yet his side of the bed was still warm. Wherever he’s gone, he hasn’t been gone for too long. Silencing the alarm, she goes to place the watch back on the nightstand when she notices a note. 

_Felicity,_

_I’ve gone for a quick walk around the property to get the blood flowing and will return shortly. I drew you a bath before leaving, so go ahead and get in and relax!_

_-Oliver_

This morning has been so surreal for Felicity. She’d believe that she was still asleep if she wasn’t so sore. She climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom. Even as she has grown to expect the unexpected with Oliver, she didn’t expect this. The tub was filled with bubbles and had a few bath bombs in them. Aromatherapy candles lined the tub and a bath pillow sat on the edge. On the sink there was a brand new pink fluffy robe with “Felicity” embroidered in to it. Another note sat on top. 

_I really appreciate all of your help and hard work so enjoy all of this! See you soon._

A smile formed as she began to undress. _When did he do this and how tired was I that I didn’t even hear him set this up? I can’t believe I forgot what today was!_ She eased into the bath and propped her head on the pillow. _A girl could really get used to this. I really need to think of something I could get him. Now, what do you get a billionaire?_ Suddenly the tub jets turn on, startling Felicity. 

“Sorry”, Oliver says with a smile, “I didn’t mean to scare you. Enjoying yourself?” He sits on the edge of the tub. 

“You know it. So much so that I forgot that this was even a Jacuzzi tub. How was your walk?” 

“It was good! It’s so beautiful out there, and very peaceful. It reminds of some postcard that I’ve seen somewhere.” 

“So I imagine after being outside that you’re in need of a bath”, she says looking him up and down. 

“Well, I mean, I was just going to hop in the shower. This is for you. I’m really fine wi-”

“Oliver…get in”, Felicity interrupts with a smirk. 

“Yes, ma’am”, he responds with a big grin. Oliver undresses and slides in behind Felicity. She lays her head back on his chest and they sit quietly and enjoy the moment. 

“Is that a bar of soap you have or are you just happy to see me”, she teases. 

“Yea, yea, yea. He has a mind of his own…though in this case we are in agreement!” 

“Oliver, you aren’t one of those guys who names his member are you”, s

he asks while looking over her shoulder.

“Name? Heck no! That’s so lame. I always laughed when I heard someone do that. Tommy did that. He named his ‘Mr. Roboto’ because he’d always fantasize about some woman saying ‘Domo arigato Mr. Roboto’ after sex.” Felicity burst into laughter and turned to face Oliver. 

“Seriously?! Oh God! I can’t believe that you didn’t name yours as well.” 

“No, Felicity, I never named it.” Oliver mockingly rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I gave it a title!” Oliver was now beaming with pride. “Names are so passé. Titles are much more cool and memorable.” 

Felicity splashes him with water. “You are so silly, but now I’m curious. What’s the title?” 

Oliver holds both hands in the air as if he’s framing the title. “Well, just remember that I was in high school when I did it. I called it ‘The Sword of Damocles’. Pretty good, right?” Felicity covers her mouth to stifle back laughter. “What? That’s way better than ‘Mr. Roboto’!” 

Felicity leans forward and gives him a quick kiss. “I wasn’t laughing at the title, honest”, she says while grinning. “I just find it ironic that someone who belonged to a family of such wealth and influence would use ‘The Sword of Damocles’. And, based off of what you told me about your younger self, I’m pretty sure that you had no idea what that actually meant when you chose it.” Oliver was now looking at her like she had two heads. “Guess I was right. ‘The Sword of Damocles’ is an ancient Hellenic moral anecdote that was an allusion to the ever-present peril faced by those in power.” 

Oliver shakes his head in disbelief. “Is there anything you don’t know?” 

“That’s the thing about us geniuses…we tend to know a lot.” 

Oliver gives her a peck on the nose, “Indeed. But giving my lack of knowledge about that, it would seem that I was prescient; if you take into account our current predicament.” Now it was Felicity’s turn to look at Oliver like he had two heads. “That’s right, I know things! Couldn’t have gotten into 4 Colleges without some knowledge. Now come back here so I can wash your back.” 

Felicity turns around and slides back, giving Oliver the access he asked for. He gently begins to massage the soap into her skin, caressing and memorizing her curves. He starts at her shoulders and works his way down, using each stroke to try and wash away any fears or doubts that she may have. Felicity can begin to feel herself getting lost in his fondling. She reaches over her shoulder and pulls him head first into a loving kiss. Oliver deepens the kiss as Felicity flips over so now they’re chest to chest. His hands slide down and, cupping her ass, he lifts her into a seated position as he slides forward. She wraps her legs around his waist to get him as close as possible. They sat like that, kissing so deeply that they could probably taste what each other had for dinner the night before. Reluctantly, Oliver breaks the kiss causing Felicity to whimper. 

“You know, this wasn’t a part of the plan…at least at this point in the plan.” 

“Well you know what they say about best laid plans”, she says as she strokes the back of his head. 

“Oh trust me, I’m not complaining. This is a welcomed detour but our lunch, which should be here by now, is probably getting cold.” 

“What are we having?” 

“It’s a surprise, but don’t worry, you won’t be disappointed. So what do you say we finish washing up and go enjoy lunch, huh?” 

“If it’s as good as breakfast was, count me in!” 

They both wash up, stealing longing glances at each other in the process. Oliver is first out of the tub and wraps his towel around his waist. He helps Felicity out of the tub and into her robe after she dries off. They head into the bedroom to get dressed and, in the process of getting dressed, Oliver tosses his towel on the bed which stops Felicity dead in her tracks. 

“Oliver! Don’t toss your wet towel on the bed, that’s disgusting! You tossed it on my side AND the bed gets wet and smells like mold!” 

Oliver holds his hands up in self-defense. “I’m…sorry. Won’t happen again.” He quickly plucks the towel off of the bed and hangs it up in the bathroom. “I will change the sheets before we go to bed tonight, ok?” 

Unable to stay mad at him Felicity responds, “Ok…let’s go eat!” On the way to the kitchen, Felicity began to bounce giddily. “I know what it is! How did you get it up here, there isn’t one anywhere nearby?” 

“I put in a special request with Cisco, now I apparently owe him a favor. I guess me paying him isn’t good enough.” They enter the kitchen and on the table are 2 Big Belly Buster meals and a bowl of strawberries and pineapples. 

“I have been craving Big Belly Burger. I really wanted to go when we were in Star City.” Felicity’s eyes shift to the floral arrangement in the center of the table. “New roses? Am I to expect new roses at each meal, Mr. Queen?” Oliver just shrugs. “Ok. Let me see if I can guess their meaning. These are yellow with red tips. You said that yellow meant ‘friendship’ but these are tipped with red, which I’m certain means love, so I’m guessing it means ‘friends to lovers’.” 

Oliver places the food in the oven to warm up. “That’s a fantastic guess and it pretty much means that. It’s ‘Falling in love’ so you were pretty much dead on. What about the peach ones?” 

“I have no idea so you’re going to have to tell me.” Oliver pulls out her chair so she can take a seat and then he sits in his seat. 

“Well, it’s along the same lines as the red-tipped yellow roses. It means ‘Appreciation’ and also ‘Let’s get together’. I kind of tipped it off with the note I left on that robe in the bathroom. I remember telling you that I wouldn’t pursue you while you were involved and there wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t regret it. The whole reason I even agreed to that date the night of the bachelorette party was to try and move on. It was starting to physically hurt and I didn’t want to become bitter and lash out. I was already jealous enough as is. I’m rambling, which I never do.” 

Felicity reached out and grabbed his hand and began to gently stroke it. “You know Thea told me that everyone was concerned with how you bottled everything up. They were afraid that something bad would happen because of it. Everyone cares about you and so do I. Honestly, it was eating me up inside too. That was the reason I called you that night when I was away. I just had to talk to you; I needed to hear your voice. And it was strange that nobody knew you and they like you better than Cooper. Shannon was like your biggest fan. As bad as it may have been for you, it was worse for me knowing that the decision was mine. Known vs. Unknown; but as Nana told me, my decision had already been made but I just hadn’t accepted it yet.” 

Oliver took a deep breath and began to smile. “I swear, if things don’t work out between us I may have to date your Nana!” Felicity pinches his hand in retaliation and Oliver gets up to retrieve their lunch while she snacks on the fruit. So far, this Valentine’s Day has been going better than he could’ve hoped or imagined. 


	35. Oliver and Felicity, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Valentine's Day trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again. Welcome to the final part of their Valentine's Day. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
> recap: Oliver and Felicity shared a nice, relaxing bath and lunch from Big Belly Burger.

He stands in front of a mirror, buttoning up his shirt as he's done hundreds of times before. But there's something different this time. He's nervous; it's been a long time since he's had pre-date jitters. Not since the early days with Laurel, and those nerves were mostly due to the fact that it was his first date. This was definitely different. For a man as prolific a dater as Oliver Queen was, being nervous was the farthest thing from his mind. But there was also excitement and anticipation. That too hadn't happened in a long time. 

They’d spent the majority of the afternoon curled up on the couch talking and watching Dr. Who. He really enjoyed those quiet moments with Felicity; when the outside world didn’t matter and it was just them being them. 

_“Felicity?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?”_

_Felicity considers the question for a moment. “Well it’d be Fiji, Bali, or Ibiza. It’s so difficult to choose between them.”_

_“Those are some good choices. I’m not even sure how you begin to choose between them.”_

_“What about you? Where would you go?”_

_Oliver laughs, “Well it’s not exactly the same seeing as I’ve been to a bunch of places and could easily go to others. But if I could go anywhere in the world, I’d go where ever you are.”_

_“That was so cheesy, Oliver”, she says with a smile._

_“Yea, but you loved it! And it’s true, there’s no place I’d rather be than with you.”_ Oliver smiles as he ties his tie. He looks over at the clock to see that he has 7 minutes until he has to meet Felicity at the bottom of the stairs. The Italian dinner he prepared was warming in the oven and everything else was set up and ready. Time to brush his teeth, put his jacket on, and wait for his date. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity is sitting on the edge of the bed; looking at the dress, Oliver bought, hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Glancing over at the clock, she smiles seeing that there’s 15 minutes until her rendezvous with Oliver for a Valentine’s Day dinner. He’s in one of the other rooms getting ready. All she has left to do is put the dress on but decides that this is one time where she’ll be fashionably late. Picking up her tablet, she goes about studying the meanings of the colors of roses because mysteries. She’s tempted to pull up the security feed and see what he’s done but chooses not to. 

She’d enjoyed spending the afternoon watching Dr. Who with him. He let her watch it even though he wasn’t a fan of it and that meant a lot to her. She’d be lying if she said that she was actually paying attention. What she truly enjoyed were all of the tactile moments between them. The way he’d hold her hand; the way he’d absentmindedly stroke her arm or rub circles on the back of her hand; the rise and fall of his chest as she rested her head against it; his normal smell mixed with the aromatherapy bath bombs from earlier; their steady heartbeats almost beating in unison. Felicity would never describe herself as a hopeless romantic but it would seem that she’s turning into one…or some sort of psychotic stalker. It felt great to discover a side of her that she didn’t know existed but scary because it could all be taken away from her at a moment’s notice. 

She dare not think of that. It’d be like losing her father all over again, but much worse. This severed connection could be permanent and how would she rebuild herself after that? Would she even want to? No, tonight is a celebration. It’s about sharing the feelings that they have for one another and enjoying the moment. Whatever will be, will be. Checking the clock again, she sees that she has 2 minutes before she has to be down stairs. _I’ve got 10 minutes before I finish getting ready._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs awaiting Felicity’s arrival. The fact that she, someone who hated being late above all things, was 10 minutes late made him chuckle. _She’s trying to increase anticipation by being fashionably late…cute_. Oliver was used to his dates being late so this was no sweat for him. There was no reservation to lose so if she really needed extra time, he could accommodate her. Hearing the door close, he gives himself a quick onceover to make sure everything is in order. And then she appeared at the top of the steps; his vision in red. Immediately, he was transported back to the night of the bachelorette party; the feeling he got when he realized who was standing before him. Only this time he can act on those feelings…and he planned to. 

Her hair was lightly curled and hung to her shoulders. She was barely wearing make-up from what he could tell, not that she needed it anyway. The shade of lipstick she wore matched her dress, which was a 1950’s style swing dress with a pleated bodice, cap sleeves, and a swing skirt. She finished the look off with black fishnets and stiletto heels. It was a simple and classy look; everything he was hoping for. 

As Felicity stood at the top of the stairs, the first thing she noticed was that he’d cut his hair and shaved. Though his hair and beard were a little long, he’d always kept them well groomed. But now he had shaved his beard down until all that was left was scruff and his hair was much shorter. The sides were closer than the top, which was about an inch long. She gracefully descends the stairs until she’s right in front of him. From there, she’s better able to take in the charcoal grey suit that he was wearing with his tie and handkerchief matching her dress. He was born to wear suits. Oliver was just standing in front of her, speechless. So she reaches up and rubs his cheek with her left hand; she couldn't help herself. The feel of her soft hand on his cheek brought him out of his reverie. 

"Hi", she breathed through her bright smile. 

Snapping back to reality, he was met with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. A smile that was only meant for him. His face lit up like a christmas tree. "Good Evening, Ms. Smoak." 

"So formal, Mr. Queen. I feel like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'; even though I've never seen it, this is how I imagine she felt." 

"If you were a hooker with a heart of gold, you'd tell me right?" They both began to laugh, which helped alleviate some of the nervousness. 

"Is that what she was?" 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've never seen it either but from what I remember hearing about it she was. Anyway, you look amazing! It actually reminded me of the night of the bachelorette party." 

"You mean when you zoned out on us? What was the deal there?" 

Oliver rubs the back of his head. "Well, when I saw you and realized that it was you I kinda had this day dream of me pulling you inside my apartment...and having my way with you." He averts his eyes because he's a little embarrassed by the admission. When he does look at her, she's staring at him wide-eyed. 

"Really?" 

"You've always been attractive but that night, it was like I was seeing you for the first time and my brain started to malfunction." 

"That was pretty funny; completely unexpected. Well, you always look great but I really like the shave and haircut." 

"Thanks! I figured the disguise isn't really working anymore and this is who I am so why not." He holds out his elbow for her to take. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?" 

"Absolutely", Felicity replied while taking his left elbow. 

"Oh, and this is for you." With his right hand, he produced a single light pink rose. 

"Hmmm, admiration", she asks. 

"Somebody's been doing a little research. I don't know why I'm surprised. You said you hated mysteries." Oliver just shook his head and smiled. "Yes, there are so many reasons I admire you. Your loyalty, your compassion, your selflessness; their just a few of the reasons I do so and if people in the world had half of your character traits, it'd be a much better place", he says as he guides them into the dining room. "Now, since you've been studying, I wonder if you could tell me what all of these mean." 

The dining room was filled with roses of all different colors; red, white, pink, yellow, orange, coral, and lavender. Felicity looked around in wonder at the assortment of rose bouquets. “How? I mean…this is incredible! Did you buy out an entire flower shop? I’m flattered, really, but how many women will be disappointed because there are no roses left on Valentine’s Day?” 

Oliver burst into laughter. “Always worried about others, I love that. I’m going to let you in on a little secret.” He mocks looking around and whispers, “I’m kind of a Billionaire. We don’t go to the shops, we go directly to the growers.” Felicity playfully slaps his arm. “Ow. Sword of Damocles aside, this is a perk of being rich and powerful.” He pulls out her chair and she takes a seat. “Now I could go on and on about what these mean but I'm pretty sure by now that you get the idea. Tonight’s dinner is a classic Italian dish; everybody likes Italian, right? Unfortunately, I was unable to score another bottle of Château Lafite Rothschild for tonight so this is whatever cheap stuff Hal had laying around here.” 

Felicity made her exaggerated frownie face. “I’m sure it will be fine!” Oliver heads into the kitchen to retrieve the meal and Felicity takes a sip of the wine. “Guess I was wrong”, she mumbles to herself as Oliver returns with the largest plate of spaghetti and meatballs she’d ever seen. “Is someone else joining us?” 

“No, but I did make enough for 4 just in case John and Lyla were hungry.” Oliver pulls his chair right next to Felicity and places one plate in between them. “I thought tonight we would re-enact my favorite scene from one of my favorite movies, Lady and the Tramp.” 

Felicity’s eyes light up. “The spaghetti scene? I love that scene!” 

“How could you not? It has to be one the most romantic scenes ever put on film. That and the prostitute with 3 breasts from Total Recall”, Oliver says as he takes a sip of his wine. Felicity gives him the side-eyed look. “I'M KIDDING! And this wine is horrible. We’re going to need new drinks. And I almost forgot the salad and breadsticks.” Oliver runs back into the kitchen as Felicity plates the pasta. He returns with the salad, breadsticks, and two Capri Sun pouches. Handing Felicity her pouch he says, “Suddenly, I feel like I’m 9 years old again.” 

“Well, being 9 wasn’t all bad. No bills, no responsibilities; just free to live your life”, Felicity says as she easily pops the straw into the drink. 

“Yea, well 9 year old me was much better at getting the straw in than I am now”, he says with resignation in his voice. “Can you help me with this? I think mine might be defective.” 

Felicity chuckles as she takes the pouch and straw. “You see the key to this is patience.” But Felicity wasn’t having much better luck, becoming very frustrated once the straw bent. 

Oliver leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the lips…and stabbed a hole in the pouch with the knife from his Swiss Army Knife. “Patience is overrated”, he says as he breaks the kiss. 

“I’ll toast to that!” And toast they did. “To new beginnings and patience…or lack there of.” 

“Here here”, Oliver replied before they both took a sip. They enjoyed their meal together, taking turns feeding each other. They talked about what they hoped for in their future, whether they were together or not. Oliver shared more stories of Tommy; stories that he swore Tommy he’d never tell another soul. Felicity told Oliver the circumstances under which she met and became friends the girls from the bachelorette party. Oliver even shared the story of how he became a Bratva captain, which took Felicity by complete surprise. Felicity found the longest noodle so they could re-enact the kiss between Lady and the Tramp. Of course, they went a lot further than the dogs did; only stopping when the salad dish fell on the floor. After cleaning up the salad, Oliver used his nose to push a meatball to Felicity’s side of the plate which left sauce on his nose. Felicity, very seductively, licked it off. 

“I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” Felicity gets up from the table and heads out of the room. She comes back a few minutes later with her tablet. “Will you dance with me?” 

“Normally, I don’t dance. But for you, absolutely!” Felicity smiles and taps ‘play’ on one of her favorite [songs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMyo8I8AKmY). “This is so you, Felicity!” 

“What? It’s a beautiful song, and you said that you really liked the Arwen and Aragorn story. I think it’s perfect.” 

“I don’t disagree with anything you just said.” They began to do a simple prom sway and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes. Not a word was spoken; instead they allowed the lyrics and their thoughts to wash over them. 

_With all of the messed up things I’ve done in my life, what did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?_

_A few months ago when Lyla came to me, the idea of the two of us together would’ve been unfathomable. Unthinkable. But right now, nothing seems more right._

_Moving to Las Vegas may have been the best decision I’ve ever made._

_If I tell Nana that she was right, I’ll never hear the end of it._

_Is it crazy to think that I could be in love this fast?_

_Whatever this feeling is that I have for him, I hope to never lose it. And I hope he feels the same way._

As the song ends, Felicity takes his hand and leads him towards the stairs. “Wait, where are we going?” 

“To the bedroom…for dessert”, she says with a devilish grin. 

“What about Dr. Burke?” 

“Well, I’m much more interested in sleeping with you than him. And when I say ‘sleep’, I don’t mean ‘sleep’.” 

Oliver shakes his head and laughs. “I knew exactly what you meant. Lead away!” And with that, Felicity turned and led him up the stairs. 

[SCENE [MISSING](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3on1pONIXdI)]

There was a loud knock at their bedroom door, waking them out of their sleep. “Oliver, you awake? Something’s happened.” Oliver scrambles out of the bed to find his boxers and goes to the door. 

“What’s up, Digg?” 

“Oliver…”, John seemed to be searching for his words. “Oliver, there was an attack last night…on your Mom and Thea. Sara happened to be there but…”

“WHAT HAPPENED??!” Oliver was beginning to lose it, he didn’t even notice that Felicity had joined him at the door. 

“They were um…overwhelmed. Sara’s in critical condition in the ICU. Thea was pretty banged up but she’s stable…”

“WHAT ABOUT MY MOM?” Tears were now streaming down his face as Felicity rubbed circles on his back. 

“…she’s gone, Oliver.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD!"


	36. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of John's news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update this time. There will be another this weekend. Thanks again for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Recap: Oliver and Felicity's first Valentine's Day comes to a wonderful end. The 15th doesn't start out nearly as well.

A deer crossing the train tracks and getting hit by a runaway Bullet Train; that’s the way the news, that Diggle delivers, hits him. All of a sudden, time seems to slow down. Everything moves in slow motion and without sound. He is cognizant of the fact that both John and Felicity are trying to speak to him but he cannot hear a thing. It’s almost like he isn’t in control of his body anymore; he’s on autopilot. The tears stop and a vacant look takes over. Just a few hours ago, he was having the time of his life with a woman, Felicity, whom he cared about just as much as his family; maybe more. But now, at 2 am on February 15th, Oliver Queen seemingly doesn’t exist anymore. All because something from his past jumped up and struck down 3 people who were very close to him. 

It would seem that his mind is moving so fast that blocks of time cannot be processed. One second he’s at the door with John and Felicity. The next second, he’s pulling clothes out of the dresser and throwing them in his suitcase that he can’t remember getting. Now he’s sitting on the edge of the bed with John bent over, looking into his eyes, trying to get him to snap out of it. But all Oliver could do was stare blankly. 

“Oliver, we can’t go back right now. That’s exactly what they’re counting on. It’s suicide. Oliver? Oliver?” John was getting nowhere and frustration was starting to set in. 

“John? Let me try”, Felicity says with a soft smile. 

“Ok, I’ll go update Lyla.” John leaves the room and Felicity takes his place in front of Oliver. She sits on her knees and holds both of his hands. She’s completely unsure of what to say. 

_I don’t even know where to begin. He could lose everyone he cares about in the blink of an eye. How do you comfort someone like that? It’s not like they make Hallmark cards for “Sorry your family and friends were murdered by a lunatic you don’t even know”. I have no idea what he’s feeling. I’m not even sure he knows what he’s feeling._

She decides that her best course of action is to keep it simple. She helps him slide back on the bed, where she sits against the headboard and places his head on her chest. She knows that in this moment, words are hollow. So she will just be there for him and when he’s ready to talk, she’ll be there for that too. It doesn’t take long before she feels the first teardrop on his shirt that she was wearing. He then began to slowly curl up, wrapping his arms around her and holding on like his life depended on it. 

_Progress_ , she thinks to herself with a smile. She gently strokes the back of his head as she closes her eyes and begins to recite the Yizkor in Hebrew. 

“May God remember the soul of my mother, my teacher, Moira, who has gone to her [supernal] world, because I will - without obligating myself with a vow - donate charity for her sake. In this merit, may her soul be bound up in the bond of life with the souls of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, Sarah, Rebecca, Rachel and Leah, and with the other righteous men and women who are in Gan Eden; and let us say, Amen.” 

There were a few moments of silence before Oliver spoke. "I heard you say my mother's name; was that some sort of prayer?" 

"Yes. It's something that Nana taught me when I was young. It's called the Yizkor. I didn't say the entire prayer. It's pretty long but I at least wanted to do that part." 

"Thank you", he says before drawing in a big breath. They sit in silence for another hour, with John periodically checking in on them. She began to wonder if he'd finally fallen asleep. "It's all my fault." His voice was so quiet, she thought maybe she imagined him saying it. But when he sat up and looked at her, she knew she hadn't imagined it. "I should've been there." This was not the Oliver she was used to. In the times of the adversity that they went through, he seemed unflappable; determined. But now he seemed broken; defeated. The fight seemed to gone from his eyes. "If I were there, maybe I could've helped fight them off or...I dunno, maybe just hand myself over." Oliver casts his eyes down at the bed. 

Felicity did her best to stay quiet but she couldn't allow this train of thought to consume him any longer. "Oliver, listen to me. Do you really think that they wanted you to do that? Your family, your friends were doing everything they could to protect you. I didn't know your mother well but if she was like most mothers then she was extremely protective of you. So I know she would've put herself in harm's way for you." 

"Yes, she would have tried to do that. But this is my mess; I need to be the one to clean it up and I didn't want anyone else to pay for my mistakes. I should've been there instead of way out here." 

She knows he's in pain but she had to admit that the last part stung a little bit. She tries to calm herself and not show the hurt. "You regret being out here. Do you regret yesterday?" Felicity didn't want to make this about herself but his admissions had her reeling mentally. 

"Regret? What? No...that's not..." Oliver takes a breath to try and collect himself. "Felicity, I don't want you to take this as me saying that being here was a waste of time or that I have regrets about it. That's not what I'm saying at all. I feel like what we shared yesterday was going to happen no matter where we were. I absolutely loved everything we did yesterday and I'll never regret that." Felicity was now mentally doing cartwheels. "It's just...I maybe could've stopped them or helped them get away. I really don't know what I could've done but...my inaction has cost me to lose my mom and may cause me to lose my sister and one of my good friends." 

“Oliver, you can’t beat yourself up. This was a horrible situation but there’s only one party responsible for this. And there’s no way that I would ever allow you to turn yourself over to them…not gonna happen! Don’t think that just because you hand yourself over that it will stop whatever they’re planning. The best thing we can do is come up with a plan to stop this madman. But first, even though Digg thinks it’s a huge risk, we need to get you to see your sister and Sara.” Oliver nods in agreement and begins to get up but Felicity stops him. “Before we leave we should get a couple hours of sleep at least. It’s 2 am and we’d just gotten to sleep when Digg came up and I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted. I’m surprised I lasted as long as I did, what with the training and soreness.” 

Oliver didn’t so much as crack a smile at the comment but some of the light returned to his eyes and Felicity was perfectly fine with that. “Ok”, he says as he slides down on the bed. Felicity saddles up next to him and pillows her head on his chest. 


	37. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is back in Star City, dealing with the fallout of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is like 2 weeks late but, you know, life happens. Thank you for the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Recap: Oliver was out of sorts after hearing the news of the attack on his family and the death of his mother.

They’d been back in Star City for a couple of days and everything was strangely quiet. They’d all agreed that the ambush was to draw Oliver out into the open but he was willing to take the risk. He couldn’t stay away from his sister and Sara, so they packed up everything and moved into the mansion. He also had other matters to attend to; like the funeral for his mom and Queen Consolidated. Luckily, he had Walter to help with the QC stuff but the funeral planning would be the hardest thing he had to do. 

Oliver enters the mansion after a very long day dealing with the board at QC. Everything is off except the television in the family room. He finds Felicity asleep on the couch and he ponders carrying her up to bed. He, instead, choses to sit next to her and take a breather for a few minutes. As if on instinct she wraps herself around him, pillowing her head on his chest, without opening her eyes. 

“Long day?” 

“Very”, Oliver sighs. “Thank God for Walter. I would’ve never been able to make it through without him. I took a very long lunch and went over to see Thea.” 

“How’s she doing?” 

“Well, physically she’s getting better. Emotionally, she’s…when I catch the people responsible for this, I’m-”, but he doesn’t finish his declaration. He doesn’t want to share what’s been going through his head. 

Felicity sits up and sees the emotional distress on Oliver’s face. “Shhhh, it’s ok. You have every right to feel the way you feel. It’s ok to let it out.” She reaches over and wipes away the tears from his face. “Just don’t let it consume you. I’m here for you; John’s here for you; we’re all here for you.” She leans over and kisses him softly on his cheek and rests her head in the crook of his neck. “How was Sara?” 

Oliver shakes his head, “no change. The doctors don’t seem too optimistic. I’m not sure if Nyssa’s left her side but her father was there so hopefully he can at least get her to eat and rest a little. Sara told me once that he didn’t approve of his daughter’s…sexuality, but he was there supporting her.” 

“That had to be rough on them, especially since they worked for him. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable that made them.” 

“I’m sure it was but they’re both strong. Plus, I don’t think they were around him but for a few times a week. He travelled a lot and they travelled for work so that afforded them some space.” 

“Mmmm. You ready to go up to bed?” 

“Yes, but I’m so comfortable just sitting here with you. Thanks for waiting up. How was your first day back?” 

“A nightmare. I couldn’t deal with my boss and his usual moronics. I was there for only a couple hours, then I came back here and worked via remote.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that. There’s something in the pipeline that I think you’d really be good for. I discussed it with Walter this morning.” 

Felicity sits up again and looks at Oliver. “Oliver, no, you don’t have to do this just because we-”.

“Felicity”, Oliver interrupts, “That’s not why I’m doing this, though it is the reason I got to see your skills first hand. Plus, Walter had already been keeping an eye on you and was very pleased when I mentioned you. This isn’t a favor; this is something you’ve earned. Trust me.” Oliver stands up and holds out his hand for Felicity to take. “C’mon, let’s go to bed. Tomorrow will be another long day with the board and I have to finalize the funeral arrangements with the board.” Taking his hand, they both head up to his room to go to bed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**48 hours earlier**

Three men are walking down a hallway towards an office. “I specifically said that no harm was to come to his family! They were bait to flush him out! Which crew did it?” The two other men look at each other, not knowing the answer. “F-cking morons! Find out who it was and bring them to me, now!” The other two men scurry off to find the culprits as the boss heads into his office. As he rounds his desk, a figure steps out from the shadows. 

“You were warned. No harm was to come to his family. My employer is deeply disappointed in you.” The figure approaches the front of the desk. 

“I-I-I specifically told them that! Someone didn’t listen but I’m handling the situation as we speak.” 

“Who it was is of no consequence to us. This is but one of many missteps that you have made and, quite frankly, my employer has lost his patience. He has evaded you at every turn and now you have disobeyed a direct order.” 

“Look, I’m doing the best that I can. I’m trying to bring him in alive even though every breath he takes is an insult to my family. I lost two brothers because of this clown so I don’t feel bad at all that he lost his mom! I would’ve taken out his entire family if I could! But if your boss doesn’t like the way I’m handling things, maybe he should send you out there.” 

There’s a tense moment of silence before the figure responds. “He is.” And with that statement, the figure quickly draws an unseen sword and slices the man’s throat. As he lay dying at his desk, the cloaked figure retreats into the shadows. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The Present**

Oliver is awakened by what feels like a mosquito bite in his neck. He’s suddenly very thirsty and, while trying not to wake Felicity, he gets out of bed to head to the kitchen. 

“Everything ok”, Felicity asks without waking. 

“Yea, just a little thirsty. I’m just going to the kitchen, go back to sleep.” Oliver is heading towards the stairs when darkness overtakes him. 

Felicity wakes up hours later to an empty bed. His side is cold so he’s been gone for a while. She notices a small dart next to his pillow and she’s suddenly filled with dread. She leaps out of bed, grabs her robe, and runs to the kitchen all the while hoping that he fell asleep there. She enters the kitchen to find Digg sitting at the table eating cereal. 

“John, have you seen Oliver this morning”, she asks with panic filling her voice. 

Digg’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “No, I thought he was upstairs with you.” 

“He came down here in the middle of the night and didn’t come back to bed. When I woke up, I found this next to his pillow.” She hands the dart to Diggle and starts to pace nervously. 

“Dammit. It looks like some kind of tranquilizer dart. Let’s go look at the security footage.” The both run out of the kitchen to the security room. Digg fast forwards through the overnight footage until he comes to where they see Oliver stumbling down the hall. As he collapses, a figure steps forward and catches him. Digg, stunned by this, turns to Felicity. “He’s been taken.” 

**End of Book 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/2/16: Book 2 is called "Missing" and I just posted chapter 1. Thank you for the kudos and comments!


End file.
